Scars
by Gayl
Summary: A l'école d'art, les groupes ne se mélangent pas trop. Pourtant, l'accident de Mérida va en rapprocher plus d'un. Jack et Hiccup survivent chacun de leur côté à leur passé douloureux qui vont s'avérer avoir beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'auraient pu imaginer les deux garçons.
1. Prologue

BONJOUR !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Centrée sur les big four, mais je sens déjà que je vais beaucoup plus me concentrer Hiccup (peut-être sur Jack aussi).

Je posterai probablement toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche, j'essayerai de m'y tenir, promis.

Que vous dire de plus ? J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos idées. Bonne lecture !

Gayl.

* * *

Quoi que tous les élèves se parlaient un peu, dans leur classe, très vite, deux groupes s'étaient formés. Le premier était celui d'Aster : ce grand gaillard était ami depuis toujours avec Jack Frost – qui le surnommait affectueusement Bunny – et North. Avec eux trainaient toujours Tatiana et Sandy, dit Sab. Le second était celui d'Hiccup. Petit brun au physique banal, peut-être un peu maladroit, ce dernier avait pourtant un charisme incroyable et, bien que très discret lorsqu'il le décidait, il savait se faire respecter grâce à une élocution peu commune. Et surtout aimé de ses amis : Astrid, Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux surnommés Kranedur et Kognedur. Il y avait également Raiponce, qui était souvent seule mais qui s'adaptait très facilement à n'importe qui.

Puis il y avait elle, Mérida Dunbroch. Expatriée d'Ecosse, sa famille s'était installée au Canada pour les études de l'ainée, profitant d'une mutation de Fergus, le père. La jeune fille à la folle chevelure rousse était plutôt solitaire. Néanmoins, elle s'entendait très bien avec Hiccup : ces deux-là, pourtant très différents, s'était trouvé un point commun : leur force mentale. De là était née une très forte amitié, bien que Mérida ne s'intègre pas exactement au groupe d'Hiccup comme celui-ci l'aurait souhaité. La rousse ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec les filles, et Astrid ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur la seule personne de sexe féminin que Mérida n'exécrait pas était Raiponce, avec qui elle discutait très souvent en classe. Pour finir, Mérida s'était lié d'une grande amitié avec Sab le blond étant muet, la jeune fille avait dû apprendre la langue des signes. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire heureusement, Jack, le meilleur ami de Sab, l'avait beaucoup aidé. Si bien qu'elle avait vite progressé et connaissait maintenant bien plus que les bases de la langue – même si elle devait souvent demander à Jack un peu d'aide. Souvent donc, Mérida aimait passer du temps avec les deux garçons.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le premier dimanche d'automne : pas question pour Mérida de voir qui que soit ! Aujourd'hui, elle voulait profiter de sa saison préférée avec son meilleur ami : Angus, son cheval. Elle se choisit un itinéraire dans la forêt qui longeait la ville et se mit en route, se sachant partie pour au moins trois heures. Une fois enfoncée profondément dans la forêt, Mérida appréciait le vent qui venait jouer avec ses cheveux et qui frappait gentiment son visage. De façon incontrôlée, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée ferma les yeux et écarta les bras, comme pour embrasser l'air automnal. Puis tout se passa très vite : Angus, lancé au galop, trébucha sur une racine près d'une pente, ils dégringolèrent. Mérida eut juste le temps de crier. Elle s'évanouit lorsque, arrivant enfin en bas, son cheval s'écrasa de tout son poids sur ses cuisses.

\- Ça va faire au moins 3 messages que je lui envoie… s'agita Raiponce, enfoncée sur son siège, ses ongles frappant spasmodiquement son portable, incapable de suivre l'ennuyeux cours d'histoire de l'art.

\- Raiponce. Raiponce ! L'appela une voix qui se voulait discrète.

La blonde se retourna sur sa chaise pour planter ses yeux interrogateurs dans ceux d'Hiccup Haddock. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- Désolé de te déranger dans ta symphonie mobilonglique mais tu parles à Mérida, là ?

\- Non, justement, elle ne me répond pas. Et on avait prévu de manger ensemble à midi. Comme il est 11h00, je sais pas si… si elle est malade ou quoi mais elle pourrait me prévenir, non ?

\- Haddock, Elliot, la ferme, ronchonna le professeur, avachi sur son fauteuil, un livre à la main.

\- Eh, vous deux ! Lança Jack, devant, faisant fi de l'enseignant. Vous avez des nouvelles de la rouquine ? Elle était censée ramener un livre à Sab et… remarquablement, elle n'est pas là.

\- Bien joué, Captain Obvious, cingla Raiponce en ronchonnant. Celle-là, elle trouve toujours le bon jour pour tomber malade.

\- Vos gueules les mouettes, marmonna le professeur.

\- J'irais lui donner les devoirs ce soir, intervient Hiccup en souriant au trois autres – Sab écoutait attentivement la conversation. Comme ça, je l'engueulerai pour vous.

\- Merci Haddock. Lança Jack en se retourna face au tableau.

\- Mais de rien, beau gosse.

\- Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part après l'avoir engueulé, Hiccup, lui dit Raiponce avec un clin d'œil avant d'elle aussi se rasseoir convenablement.

Le brun, sa sacoche frappant régulièrement sa cuisse droite, deux cahiers sous le bras, arriva chez les Dunbroch il n'était jamais entré dans l'immense manoir à l'écart du centre-ville mais y avait déjà raccompagné Mérida une ou deux fois. Il frappa à la grande porte, préparant un sourire de circonstance si l'un des parents de la jeune fille ouvrait la porte. Une femme ouvrait bel et bien la porte mais Hiccup la fixa simplement, son sourire se fanant doucement.

\- Bonjour… ?

\- Oh bonjour madame Dunbroch ! Excusez-moi, j'étais dans la lune, s'exclama le garçon, surprit de l'allure peu altière de la mère de Mérida. Je m'app…

\- Oh non, jeune homme, je ne suis pas madame Dunbroch, sourit gentiment la femme. Je suis Maude, la domestique. Madame est absente pour le moment. Vous la cherchiez ?

La _domestique_ ? _Madame_? Non… sérieusement… ?

\- Ah, euh, oui, d'accord. Non, en fait, je cherchais Mérida.

\- Mademoiselle Mérida ? Mais… vous êtes de sa classe, monsieur ?

\- Je… oui. Je viens lui apporter des devoirs.

Comme la femme le regardait étrangement, Hiccup la relança :

\- Elle n'est pas là, donc ?

\- Non. Non, mon garçon.

Et elle n'ajouta rien. Hiccup soupira :

\- Maude, s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais savoir où je peux trouver Mérida.

\- Mais elle est à l'hôpital, monsieur.


	2. Chapter 1

Bon.

 **BLABLA important :** Il s'avère que j'écris plus vite que ce que je pensais. Donc, si je continue à ce rythme, je posterai toutes les semaines (plutôt que toutes les deux semaines). Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette fic, j'écris complétement au feeling, donc on verra bien ce que ça donnera ! **MAIS** pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce one-shot ( s/10774017/2/The-two-of-the-Big-four) que j'ai écrit sur Jack et Hiccup il est hautement probable voire déjà prévu que le passé de Jack ainsi que celui d'Hiccup, correspondent à ce que dit Jack dans son monologue. **DONC,** libre à vous de vous spoiler (ou pas, hein, c'est pas hyper ouf et dur à deviner) et d'aller lire ou d'attendre de savoir comment je vais les faire se confier dans cette histoire là :)

Le prologue était court : les chapitres feront en général entre 2500 et 3000 mots (ça pourra varier, mais je vous fais une approximation). Vous remarquerez aussi que la fic est passé en M. C'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose, mais je pense que c'est mieux.

Pour les personnes qui commentent, j'essaye de répondre systématiquement : en MP si vous avez un compte ou avant le chapitre si vous n'en avez pas.

Autre chose après je vous laisse tranquille : **je ne me fais pas corriger** , pour ne pas mettre 1000ans à poster. Me connaissant, il y aura des fautes, surement nombreuses et je m'excuse d'avance pour elles. Et aussi, j'utilise Hiccup, et pas Harold ; ça n'a pas de pertinence particulière, c'est juste que je préfère son nom en VO. Complétement subjectif et sans importance.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils sont construits.

Merci de me lire, enjoy !

* * *

\- J… Jack ?

\- Haddock, c'est toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? À 22h.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger Raiponce, je… j'allais la faire paniquer et… et Astrid n'est pas proche de Mérida, alors…

\- Mec, ça va ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Jack eut une hésitation et reprit :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai vu Mérida, soupira le brun.

\- Et ?

\- Je t'ai appelé toi parce qu'aucun de mes amis n'aime Mérida et je s…

\- Hiccup, eh, respire. T'es où, là ?

\- Au… au parc.

Jack raccrocha immédiatement et, enfilant son épais sweet à capuche, il partit en courant de chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, il chercha le brun pendant de longues minutes et finit par le trouver allongé sur un banc, les deux bras sur son ventre, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée. Sur son visage éclairé par la lumière blanche de la lune, Jack vit des traces de larmes séchées. Il déglutit, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait : Haddock, ce petit gaillard si résistant aurait-il vraiment pleuré ? Il s'ébroua qu'était-il donc bien arrivé pour mettre le garçon dans cet état ? Il s'avança lentement, puis s'accroupit au niveau de la tête du jeune homme celui-ci tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, plantant son regard triste dans celui préoccupé de Jack :

\- Elle est à l'hôpital, déclara Hiccup d'une voix faible.

\- Mérida ? Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla l'autre.

\- J'ai vu sa mère là-bas : Mérida a fait une chute à cheval. Elle… elle est paralysée des deux jambes, Jack. C'est irréversible. Et elle est dans le coma. Si elle ne se réveille pas bientôt, sa paralysie pourrait empirée.

Le garçon ne répondit rien : paralysée ? Cette jeune fille si libre et pétillante ? Il comprit l'état d'Hiccup : Mérida ne serait plus jamais celle qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Je suis allé la voir pendant un moment je lui ai parlé. C'est comme si elle dormait je lui ai dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se réveiller. Parce que je devais la disputer et tout. Je le lui ai dit, Jack. J'espère juste qu'elle m'a entendue.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis Jack, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Hiccup, souffla :

\- Paralysée…. Putain.

Le brun tourna la tête, regardant à nouveau la lune et acquiesça : une épaisse fumée blanche s'éleva au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il soupirait. Jack le dévisagea, comme pour compter ses taches de rousseur. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches tous les deux mais ils s'appréciaient, sans vraiment se connaitre. Et voir Hiccup se refermer sur lui-même peinait véritablement Jack :

\- Allez, viens, on va marcher un peu, fit-il en se levant puis en tendant sa main.

Main que le brun saisit le temps de se retrouver debout près de l'autre il était à peine plus grand que lui, bien que plus jeune de quelques mois. De peu, mais il le dépassait c'était futile mais il en était satisfait. Il sourit en le remerciant et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le parc, lentement. Soucieux de changer de sujet, Jack lança nonchalamment :

\- Alors, Haddock, tes parents te laissent sortir à cette heure tardive, chétif comme tu es ?

\- Le chétif peut te mettre à terre, Frost, sourit Hiccup en frappant l'autre à l'épaule – prouvant sa non-chétivité. Ils ne sont pas autoritaires du tout : j'ai dit à mon père que je sortais parce qu'un ami avait besoin de moi.

\- Ça n'était pas tant un mensonge.

\- Tu avais besoin de moi ?

\- Je suis ton ami ?

Hiccup secoua la tête quand il comprit que Jack se moquait gentiment de lui. Puis ce dernier baissa la tête :

\- Mérida a besoin de toi.

\- De nous. Elle va avoir besoin de nous tous.

\- Ouais. Oh putain… il faut que je le dise à Sab.

\- Et qu'on prévienne Raiponce.

Tous deux soupirèrent. Hiccup attendit un moment avant de relancer le sujet :

\- Et tes parents à toi ? Tu n'en parles jamais.

\- Oh, je… ils ne vivent pas avec moi, en fait. Ils sont restés en Irlande. J'ai un appartement au centre-ville.

\- Je ne savais pas : tu as de la chance.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents ?

\- Avec mon père, on est… un peu des handicapés sentimentaux. Lui et moi, on n'est pas branchés communication.

\- Oh je vois. Et avec ta mère ?

\- Je… je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

\- Mais… même avec tes amis, tu ne communique pas ?

\- Ce que tu as vu ce soir, Jack, ça se produit qu'en cas de cataclysme. Seul mon chat a le droit de me voir extérioriser.

\- T'es bizarre comme garçon, souffla Jack.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Frost.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

En riant, le brun ébouriffa les cheveux blancs comme neige de son ami, qui s'expliqua en se reculant, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- C'est une maladie génétique, d'accord ? Une dépigmentation des cheveux. C'est un truc sérieux, Haddock.

\- Excuse-moi, monsieur le souffreteux !

\- Va te faire foutre, Haddock, marmonna Jack.

Ils se chamaillèrent longtemps. Finalement, comme Hiccup habitait juste à côté du parc, Jack l'y raccompagna. Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, une boule de poil noir sauta dans ses bras et le bruit d'un puisant ronronnement s'éleva de la bestiole. Son propriétaire lâcha un petit rire, câlinant la bête :

\- Jack, je te présente mon chat, Toothless.

\- Toothless ? Original, sourit Jack, se penchant en avant pour gratouiller les oreilles du chat noir – qui avait pourtant bien toutes ses dents –, qui se mit à le fixer de ses grands yeux vert-jaune, puis les fermant pour mieux profiter.

\- Il a l'air sympa, même s'il a un regard un peu flippant.

\- Il est génial… je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit devant l'attachement manifestement réciproque de l'humain et de l'animal.

\- On commence bien à 10h demain, non ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'aurais voulu aller voir Mérida avant d'aller en cours mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le faire tout seul.

Hiccup lui sourit :

\- Je t'attendrai à 9h devant l'hôpital, ok ?

\- Merci, souffla Jack.

Le jeune garçon n'aimait guère les hôpitaux : y aller avec quelqu'un sera surement plus facile. Il salua Hiccup avant de rentrer chez lui, l'esprit occupé par la jeune rousse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Eh Haddock !

\- Oh, salut Frost, tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ? T'avais l'air d'être dans la lune.

Le plus âgé des deux arriva vers le brun, qui l'attendait devant l'hôpital, et lui offrit une poignée de main ce faisant, il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de celui-ci Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Je pensais à comment j'allais le dire à…

\- … Raiponce et Sab. Comment _on_ va leur dire. Le coupa Jack.

\- Ouais… C'est sa chambre.

\- Hiccup ? Bonjour, dit une voix derrière eux.

Une femme, l'air fatigué, leur fit face lorsqu'ils se tournèrent de concert vers elle.

\- Oh bonjour, madame Dunbroch. Voici Jack Frost, il est un ami de votre fille.

\- Enchanté madame, répondit le garçon, légèrement gêné – les parents lui faisaient souvent cet effet.

\- De même, jeune homme. Vous pouvez entrer, je vous laisse avec Mérida j'allais justement me chercher un café.

\- Merci madame, souffla le brun en essayant de lui offrir un sourire compatissant.

\- Appelle-moi Élinor, par l'amour de Dieu, Hiccup. Et… les garçons ? Hésita la femme alors que les deux autres allaient entrer dans la chambre.

\- Oui ? Firent-ils tous les deux.

\- Je suis contente que Mérida ait des amis gentils comme vous.

Les jeunes hommes sourirent tendrement à la mère de leur amie. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce que la rousse partageait avec une vieille femme, dans le coma elle aussi. Mérida, elle, avait l'air serein. Comme endormie. Elle paraissait si différente de ce qu'elle était en réalité : elle avait le visage paisible et seul son nez aquilin légèrement retroussé laissait deviner son caractère mutin. Hiccup soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prenant la main pâle de son amie dans la sienne Jack prit une chaise de l'autre côté du lit et se contenta de fixer les yeux clos de la jeune fille.

\- Salut Merry, lança doucement Hiccup, mais avec une voix enjouée, ce qui fit surprit l'autre garçon. Je t'avais dit hier que j'appellerais Raiponce, hein ? J'ai pas réussi, je lui dirai tout à l'heure. Du coup, il y a de grandes chances pour que je repasse avec elle ce soir. Et je pense que Sab sera là aussi. Parce que, entre nous – je t'interdis de lui en parler quand tu seras réveillé – ce beau gosse blond à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Alors ne fait pas ta mijaurée s'il vient te voir. Du coup, hier soir, comme j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, j'ai appelé Jack. Je sais que tu l'aime bien et comme moi aussi, j'ai pensé que ça te dérangerait pas qu'il m'accompagne ce matin. Il est assis juste à côté de toi. Mais comme il me regarde comme si j'étais attardé, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te parler. Je suis sûr que c'est pas contre toi, ma jolie, mais tu sais comment sont les garçons ? Timides quand ils sont à côté d'une princesse comme toi. De toute façon, j…

\- Je le prends pas pour un attardé, Mérida, le coupa Jack en s'adressant à la rousse mais en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hiccup.

\- Mon dieu, mais ça parle ! Ria le brun.

\- Je t'emmerde, Haddock.

\- Monsieur Frost, je vous en prie, il y a des dames ici. Dont une dinosauresque.

Ils rirent tous les deux quand le plus jeune donna de gros coups de tête dans le vide en roulant des yeux comme pour pointer la vieille femme dans le lit adjacent.

\- Arrête, Hiccup, se tortilla de rire Jack. On n'est pas censés pouffer comme des baleines dans une chambre d'hôpital.

\- Je te jure que personne ne nous dirait rien : on est des pauvres adolescents qui viennent raconter des blagues à leur amie dans le coma. Ça te donne envie d'y engueuler, toi ?

\- Tu marques un point, là. En fait, c'est moi l'attardé, Mérida. Ria-t-il.

\- Mais non, t'es juste pas habitué.

\- Tu l'es ?

Aucun des deux ne riait plus maintenant.

\- Disons que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps donc je sais ce que je peux me permettre de faire ou pas.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Quand je me suis fait implanter un cerveau de génie, l'année dernière.

Hiccup avait dit ça si sérieusement que pendant une seconde, Jack le crut. Puis il le frappa à l'épaule quand il vit l'autre sourire.

\- Je t'emm…

\- … merde Haddock. Ouais, je sais, Frost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au bout de 45 minutes – durant lesquelles Jack se plaint à Mérida de « l'horrible méchanceté sadique et sarcastique » d'Hiccup –, les deux garçons se décidèrent à aller en cours. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des Beaux-Arts cela faisait un an qu'ils y étudiaient. Hiccup était spécialisé dans les dessins en extérieur – animaux, forêt, plaines, végétaux – même si ce passionné de civilisation viking aimait également beaucoup dessiner des dragons, villages nordiques et autres drakkars. Jack, lui, avait plutôt choisi de se consacré au street art, bien qu'il aimait également beaucoup le dessin au fusain.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle la mine grave : aussitôt, Astrid fit de grands signes à Hiccup pour que celui le rejoigne et Sab vint vers son meilleur ami, commençant déjà à signer avant d'arriver à lui. Jack lança alors un regard paniqué au brun en lui attrapant le bras. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rassurant en lui murmurant : « Je reviens. Attends-moi. ». Puis il partit rejoindre Astrid Jack le vit lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune femme lui offrit une moue contrariée Hiccup rigola et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille qui le repoussa néanmoins.

Le rire du brun disparut aussitôt qu'il passa près de Raiponce il se força à sourire alors qu'il lui demanda si elle pouvait le suivre. Ce petit manège se finit lorsqu'il revint auprès de Jack et Sab, qui s'était mis en retrait des autres.

\- Et bien ? Lança Raiponce. Pourquoi cette petite réunion privée ?

\- On a quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux à propos de Mérida.

\- Tu l'as disputé ?

Sab signa « elle va bien ? », dubitatif.

\- Je suis… tenté de répondre "pas vraiment" aux deux questions, articula Hiccup après que Jack ait traduit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda la blonde alors que Sab faisait de même dans son propre langage.

Hiccup lança un regard qui demandait de l'aide à Jack, qui tenta :

\- Elle… comment dire… Il y eu un… une…

Le brun soupira : quel boulet faisait Frost, parfois. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Jack pour l'empêcher de faire paniquer encore plus les deux autres et prit une grande inspiration :

\- Elle a fait une chute en cheval en se baladant en forêt. Elle… son cheval lui ai tombé dessus et ils ont dû l'opérer. Malheureusement, la moelle épinière était touchée et du coup… elle est paralysée des deux jambes. Elle est dans le coma.

Tact : 0. Raiponce avait joint ses mains au-devant de sa bouche et à l'entente de ces derniers mots, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un sanglot. Elle fit mine de s'effondrer mais Hiccup la réceptionna dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui, secouée par les pleurs. Le brun ferma les yeux, caressant les longs cheveux de la blonde, tâchant de ne pas échapper de larmes à son tour. Jack regarda Sab détourner le regard et se retenir au mur pour ne pas vaciller : il se tourna vers Hiccup et Raiponce. Il lui sembla que e garçon aurait lui aussi besoin de pleurer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda la professeure qui sortit de la classe en ne les voyant pas rentrer.

\- Madame, se poussa à déclarer Hiccup en relevant la tête, ne se détachant pas de Raiponce. Vous… j'argue que vous êtes au courant pour Mérida Dunbroch, hn ? Nous venons d'apprendre la nouvelle à Sandy et Raiponce et ils sont un peu secoués. Pouvez-vous nous laissez une minute pour nous remettre ? Nous rejoindrons votre cours aussitôt après.

\- Je comprends, monsieur Haddock. Néanmoins, sachez que madame Dunbroch préférerait que la situation de sa fille ne soit pas connue de tous tant qu'elle n'est pas stabilisée.

\- Nous serons les seuls à être tenus au fait, alors.

\- Bien. Si l'on vous questionne, dites que vous ne savez tout simplement pas.

Après un moment, elle ajouta :

\- Les enfants, prenez votre temps je sais que ça n'est pas facile.

\- Merci, madame.

Hiccup laissa échapper un long soupir lorsque leur enseignante disparue dans la classe. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jack et Sab signer. Raiponce se décolla de son torse, la tête baissée. Elle s'essuya rapidement les joues du revers de la main et se redressa. Elle commença à partir sans jeter un seul regard aux autres.

\- Raiponce ? Essaya Hiccup en lui frôlant le bras.

\- On ira la voir après les cours ce soir. On s'attend devant la salle.

Hiccup la regarda entrer et se tourna vers les deux autres :

\- Ça va Sab ?

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête puis suivit Raiponce. En passant, il tapota l'épaule du brun. Jack s'avança vers lui : Hiccup était le plus proche de Mérida et pourtant, Jack avait l'impression que c'était lui qui gérait le mieux la situation. Pis, il semblait porter la peine des autres. L'autre releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit un peu :

\- Tu vois Frost, on a réussi à leur dire.

\- Tu as réussi tu dis ne pas être doué pour communiquer mais tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, je trouve.

\- Allez, viens, on va s'installer.

Non, décidément, Jack ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait Hiccup Haddock.


	3. Chapter 2

Les jeunes vinrent souvent visiter Mérida dans la semaine : au moins une fois par jour. Hiccup, lui, passait matin et soir et y restait plutôt longtemps. Souvent, Raiponce et lui passait du temps ensemble, à discuter de tout et rien : la jeune fille était très sensible et il s'avéra qu'elle aimait beaucoup le garçon – elle comprit de suite pourquoi Mérida l'appréciait tant. Jack, lui, prit l'habitude de raccompagner Hiccup lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'hôpital au même moment. Parfois, c'était Hiccup qui le raccompagnait. Sab, de son côté, ne venait pas si souvent que les autres visiter Mérida bien que proche d'elle, le blond avait une peur bleue des hôpitaux. De plus, ses parents stricts lui imposaient des heures pour rentrer qui excluaient les potables passages à l'hôpital.

Et puis Mérida se réveilla, 17 jours après l'accident. Hiccup avait prévu d'aller la visiter le soir, et comme Jack n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison, il se proposa de l'accompagner, ce que le brun accepta, bien sûr. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la chambre de leur amie commune, ils croisèrent monsieur Dunbroch – qui avait insisté pour que les amis de sa fille l'appellent Fergus –, tout sourire. Les deux garçons se lancèrent une œillade curieuse et, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent parler, le grand homme leur fonça littéralement dessus :

\- Les garçons ! Mérida s'est réveillée ce matin, leur dit-il en riant de bonheur.

Cette fois-ci, ils échangèrent un regard extatique :

\- On peut la voir ?! Demanda Hiccup.

\- Bien sûr. Mais elle est fatiguée, alors il ne faudra pas rester longtemps. Moi j'allais justement emmener mes triplés manger à la maison.

Le brun, tout heureux, serra le géant dans ses bras criant "merci" au moins 3 fois et, attrapant la main de Jack, il les entraina dans la chambre de Mérida. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il se figea quand il vit la jeune fille tourner les yeux vers lui. Des yeux infiniment vides. Ce regard stoppa Hiccup et Jack lui rentra dedans. Hiccup sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il en vit des semblables couler le long des joues pâles de Mérida. Il lâcha la main de son ami et s'avança vers le lit de la rousse devant lequel il s'accroupit il prit le visage de son amie en coupe et posa son front contre le sien :

\- Merry… soupira-t-il.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de cheval. Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher, ou même courir, Hic', sanglota la jeune femme.

\- Il y a toujours des moyens, ma belle. On trouvera. Je te promets qu'on trouvera.

Il pleurait lui aussi maintenant. Jack, peu sûr de sa place dans cette pièce, s'apprêtait à repartir quand Mérida lui lança :

\- Jack, tu peux rester ? Quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas ne sera pas de trop ici.

\- D'accord, souffla le jeune homme ; dos à ses amis, il essuya ses larmes avant de se diriger vers eux.

Ils restèrent à discuter pendant un long moment presque deux heures – Élinor les rejoint au bout d'une. Puis le moment de partir vint avec celui de fin des visites.

\- On revient te voir demain Merry, assura Hiccup alors que Jack ajoutait :

\- On t'amènera Sab et Raiponce.

\- Merci les garçons, répondit Mérida, prête à s'endormir. Hiccup ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Mérida. Moi aussi.

Il lui embrassa le crâne tandis que la respiration de la jeune fille se faisait déjà plus régulière. Le brun laissa son regard trainer sur le visage paisible de la rousse puis se détourna pour planter son regard dans celui d'Élinor :

\- Quand sortira-t-elle ?

\- Les médecins disent qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici une semaine. Mais qu'elle devra revenir régulièrement pour qu'on nous explique comment ça va se passer à la maison. Ils nous prêtent un fauteuil roulant que Mérida pourra essayer s'il lui convient, on l'achètera dans 3 semaines.

\- Très bien. On reviendra demain alors. Au revoir Élinor.

Jack attendit qu'ils soient sur le chemin du retour, la nuit déjà tombée, non loin de la maison du brun, pour demander à Hiccup, qui avait les yeux rivés vers le sol :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, avoua le brun à mi-voix. C'est vraiment pas facile comme situation et… je sais pas si je serais capable de l'épauler comme il faut.

\- Je suis sûr que si, lui sourit le plus vieux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. A demain, Jack. Bonne soirée. Fais attention en rentrant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Sab, Raiponce ! Cria Jack alors qu'il arrivait en cours, au même moment que Hiccup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mérida… commença le brun et l'autre le coupa :

\- … elle s'est réveillée !

\- … Sérieusement ?! S'écria Raiponce.

\- Oui, ce matin, sourit Hiccup tandis que Jack et Sab signaient à toute allure.

Tout à sa joie, la blonde sauta dans les bras de Hiccup et ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Jack intervienne :

\- Sab propose qu'on aille la voir maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Mais on a cours, Sab, tenta faiblement de protester Raiponce, qui, elle aussi, mourrait d'envie d'aller voir son amie.

\- Oh… Avec Madame Goldman, en plus. Elle n'acceptera jamais qu'on rate son fichu cours, soupira Jack.

Hiccup éloigna doucement Raiponce de ses bras :

\- Attendez-moi une seconde, je vais lui parler.

Et une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brun revint, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- On y va ?

\- Hiccup Haddock, comment tu as réussi ton coup ? Demanda sceptiquement Raiponce alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'hôpital.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. … En plus de faire un peu mon miséreux : _Mon dieu ma meilleure amie est dans le coma, bou-houh… Comment pourrais-je réussir mes examens en pensant à ça tout le temps !_ Et j'en passe !

\- Hn, pas mal, ria Raiponce, rayonnante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les jours passèrent et très vite, Mérida fut de retour chez elle. Dans un fauteuil roulant qui resterait désormais toujours sous ses fesses dès l'instant où elle aurait à se déplacer. Elle n'était assise dessus que depuis quelques minutes et ça l'énervait déjà de colère, son premier réflexe fut de vouloir shooter dans un objet. Regardant sa jambe gauche restée immobile, elle eut envie de pleurer de frustration. La rousse était dans sa chambre, seule car elle avait congédié sa mère elle fit tourner les roues du fauteuil afin de se retrouver près de son lit, dans lequel elle se jeta par la force des bras.

Attrapant son téléphone que son père avait laissé sur sa table de nuit, la rousse composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Allô ?

\- Fais-moi sortir de là. Je t'en supplie.

À l'autre bout du fil, Hiccup resta muet quelques secondes seulement :

\- Donne-moi 15 minutes.

Il raccrocha aussitôt il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et se propulsa à cloche pied dans sa chambre. Il ne lui fallut que 3 minutes pour se préparer. 10 minutes plus tard, il sonnait chez les Dunbroch et tomba sur la domestique.

\- Bonjour, euh… Maude, c'est ça ? Je viens voir Mérida je peux entrer ?

\- Mademoiselle ne m'a pas prévenu de…

\- Maude ! Laisse-le entrer, s'il te plait, hurla la voix de la rousse.

\- Merci, Maude, s'inclina gentiment Hiccup avant de se stopper quelques mètres plus loin : Pourriez-vous m'indiquez la chambre de Mérida ?

En souriant, la femme ronde lui montra le chemin. Arrivée devant la porte, elle repartie et le jeune homme toqua sans attendre de réponse, il entra :

\- Merry ?

\- Sous les couvertures, grogna-t-elle en agitant, en effet, une des couvertures qui la recouvraient intégralement.

\- Eh ben marmotte, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'amusa Hiccup, qui tentait de garder son sourire malgré le fauteuil roulant qui semblait lui crier "Mérida a des jambes inutiles !"

\- J'hiberne. Tu viens.

Hiccup sourit en coin et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Il y trouva la rousse allongée sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui. Il lui fit face sans rien dire.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que ça m'a pris de ramener toutes ses couvertures sur moi.

\- J'imagine, si.

Il laissa un blanc s'étaler, regardant fixement son amie. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, celle-ci détourna la tête pour regarder avec passion la laine verte foncée de sa couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, Hiccup. T'as… t'as déjà fait semblant de ne plus pouvoir voir, parler ou te servir de tes bras ou d'autres conneries du genre ? Je sais pas pourquoi les enfants font ça, c'est stupide. Moi je ne joue plus : je ne peux plus me dire "Wahou, j'ai tenu trois heures en faisant semblant d'être paraplégique. Maintenant ça me fatigue, je vais aller marcher un peu." Pas de marche pour Mérida. Pas de cheval. Tu sais, c'est idiot, mais… j'ai peur de retourner voir Angus il est intelligent, il a compris qu'il m'avait fait du mal. Mais sans moi pour m'en occuper, il va être si malheureux ici… Heureusement je peux encore me servir de mes mains. Sinon, j'aurais dû arrêter la peinture. J'aurais pas pu survivre à ça. À défaut de faire des balades en forêt sur le dos d'Angus, je pourrais toujours les dessiner.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Angus. Lui dire bonjour tu dois lui manquer, proposa gentiment Hiccup.

\- Après. Je… je veux rester encore un peu ici avec toi avant.

\- Ok, alors j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! S'écria Mérida. Pas de cadeau par pitié.

\- C'est pas une offrande, Merry, calme toi. Je ne te le donnerai jamais, mais comme c'est la seule chose qui me remonte le moral quand j'en ai vraiment besoin, je te le prête pour quelques minutes.

Le brun se retourna, sortit à moitié de sous les couvertures et revint vers Mérida. Dans ses bras, un petit chat noir gronda après son maître.

\- Il n'aime pas les voyages en sac-à-dos…

\- Toothless ! Viens voir, mon chaton, lui dit gentiment la rousse, tout sourire elle adorait ce chat – même s'il pouvait parfois s'avérer un peu fou furieux. T'es génial, Hiccup.

\- Je sais, ma jolie. Je sais.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils discutèrent encore quelques moments, eurent de nombreux fou rire à cause de Toothless qui essayait de mordre violemment les pieds de Mérida, qui ne sentait bien évidemment rien du tout, et la jeune fille finit enfin par pleurer vraiment, blottie dans les bras de son meilleur ami, maudissant les dieux et l'univers entier. Quand elle se fut calmée, Hiccup rejeta les couvertures au loin :

\- Allez la grosse, on va voir ton canasson !

\- Hiccup Haddock, tu mériterais que je te frappe pour l'utilisation de ce mot, grogna Mérida lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras comme une princesse et qu'il la déposait dans son fauteuil. Et comment tu comptes passer l'étape des escaliers, petit génie ?

\- Comment je… ? Oh ! Réalisa le brun. Je vais descendre le fauteuil d'abord. Je reviens te chercher.

\- Fais donc ça ! Ria la rousse.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit il attrapa à nouveaux Mérida dans ses bras et la balança littéralement sur le lit – et ria quand elle lui hurla dessus alors qu'il sortait en emportant le fauteuil roulant. Il revint et la porta jusqu'à celui-ci, qui l'attendait sagement en bas des escaliers.

\- Mérida ? Tout va bien ? S'écria une voix en provenance de la cuisine.

\- Oui maman, on va juste voir Angus avec Hiccup.

\- D'accord… Soyez très prudents, d'accord ?

\- On vous le promet, Élinor, dit le garçon avant que son amie ne grogne quelque chose à l'attention de sa mère qui s'inquiétait juste.

Hiccup les fit sortir doucement du manoir et sentait la bonne humeur de Mérida descendre petit à petit qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'écurie.

\- Et si je voulais aller à droite, là ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- J'irais à droite, alors.

\- Oui mais si je veux le faire par moi-même.

Hiccup lâcha alors les poignées du fauteuil, qui continua d'avancer

\- Eh ! Hiccup, t'es malade ! Hurla Mérida en attrapant les barres qui entouraient les roues pour s'arrêter.

\- Maintenant fais tourner la roue de gauche en immobilisant celle de droite quand tu veux prendre un virage plus serré, alors fais reculer celle de droite quand tu avances celle de gauche, ça te fera tourner sur toi-même. Va à droite, maintenant.

\- Hic'…

\- Va à droite.

Mérida soupira. Peu sûre d'elle, elle empoigna les barres et commença à le faire tourner. Trop vite, puisqu'elle glissa en avant et manquer de dévaler la pente.

\- Bloque bien celle de droite, va même un peu dans le sens arrière pour tourner plus raide, lui dit Hiccup.

Au bout de 2 tentatives, elle arriva à trouver l'angle exact qu'elle recherchait et commença à avancer lentement. Elle s'arrêta cependant après quelques mètres, baissa la tête :

\- Je ne peux passer cette descente sans ton aide. Je ne retiendrais jamais mon poids plus celui du fauteuil.

Hiccup ne dit rien mais attrapa simplement les poignées et descendit la pente doucement, forçant sur ses bras et cuisses pour retenir le fauteuil.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'était méchant ce que tu viens de faire ? Lui dit Mérida une fois qu'ils furent en bas – et que Hiccup la laisse se débrouiller à nouveau.

\- T'aider à passer cette pente ?

\- Non. Me lâcher d'un coup.

\- C'est parce que c'est ce que font les gens, Mérida. Ils t'aident et d'une seconde à l'autre, ils peuvent ne plus être là pour t'aider. Et il faut apprendre à se débrouiller seul et... je ne veux pas que tu en souffres.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil :

\- Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, Merry, parce que c'est horrible. Je sais que ce qui t'arrive est indescriptible : tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher, ni courir. Autant dire que tu vas avoir du mal à te passer de l'aide des autres. Mais je veux que tu commences dès maintenant à te sentir assez forte pour être autonome dans tes déplacements. Même si je sais que ça fait mal, et que c'est dur de le réaliser, mais il faut que tu le fasses. Dans les premiers temps, tu vas avoir mal parce que tu vas penser que tout le monde t'abandonne – et tu auras peut-être raison – mais ceux qui resteront vers toi seront tes amis quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que tu ais confiance en eux ; le danger, c'est de se reposer entièrement sur ces personnes. Ils ne seront pas toujours là, parce qu'ils vont grandir et avoir des obligations qui les éloigneront de toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves toute seule, Mérida. Tu ne le mérites pas et tu en souffrirais trop, même si tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu assez forte pour passer à travers ça. Tu ne l'es pas. Personne ne l'est. Et... ces prochaines semaines vont être horribles pour toi : tu vas devoir t'habituer aux regards tes autres, à ton propre regard... Eh ! Regarde-moi, Merry, je m'en fiche que tu pleures, tu dois m'écouter. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à toutes les choses de la vie que tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire. Et je serai là. Ta famille sera là pour toi. Jack, Raiponce, Sab aussi. On sera tous là et tu auras intérêt à te laisser aller, parfois. Parce que pleurer t'aide à réaliser, et réaliser t'aide à accepter, à avancer. Ok, Merry ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Hiccup envoya une pichenette sur le nez de la jeune fille et se redressa un peu pour la serrer contre lui. Elle l'enlaça à s'en faire mal aux bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce mec, parfois.

\- Hiccup je...

\- Ouais. Moi aussi, Merry. Moi aussi.

Il la repoussa dans son fauteuil et essuya du pouce les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues.

\- Allons voir ton Angus, d'accord ? Si ta mère voit que je t'ai fait pleurer, je suis bon pour ne plus jamais avoir le droit de remettre les pieds ici.

\- Hiccup ? Demanda Mérida alors qu'il commençait à marcher devant.

\- Hn ?

\- J'ai vu que tu avais pleuré, espèce de couillon.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aidé avec cette descente, ma jolie.

La rousse sourit puis fit rouler son fauteuil pour rattraper son meilleur ami, qui essuyait ses propres larmes.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! J'ai pas posté hier parce que j'étais un peu dépassé. Du coup, je brise les codes et je poste le chapitre 3 un LUNDI. Oui, il n'y a pas de limites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu restes manger Hiccup ? Demanda la voix d'Élinor lorsque les deux amis revinrent au manoir – où Hiccup put se délecter du tact de la mère de Mérida, qui prenait soin de ne pas fixer sa fille ou de ne pas faire de réflexion quant au fait qu'elle se déplaçait seule.

\- Non, merci, Élinor, il faut que je rentre, on m'attend pour manger, sourit gentiment le brun.

\- Merci. Vraiment, Hiccup, tu es un amour avec Mérida. J'aimerais bien t'inviter, toi et tes parents, à manger, prochainement, pour te montrer ma gratitude.

\- Hiccup ! cria Mérida, au pied des escaliers. J'aimerais bien aller vérifier si Toothless a détruit ma chambre ou pas ? Est-ce que tu peux m'y porter ?

\- J'arrive, princesse ! Cria le garçon en réponse puis il se retourna vers la femme : Merci beaucoup, Élinor, mais je ne fais pas ça par intérêt. J'ai une petite idée de ce que traverse Mérida et elle est mon amie. Je veux juste qu'elle aille bien.

Il partit sans laisser le temps à la mère de son amie de répondre, si bien qu'il ne vit pas son haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Portant Mérida jusque dans sa chambre – et faisant de même avec le fauteuil –, Hiccup récupéra son chat qui n'avait fait que dormir et le mit dans son sac.

\- Quand retournes-tu en cours, au fait ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Le plus tôt possible, j'espère. Le psychologue m'a dit "Quand tu seras prête" ; je ne suis pas prête à affronter les gens à l'école mais je ne supporterais pas de rester ici toute la journée. J'aimerais te dire que je reviens demain mais maman et papa ne seront jamais d'accord.

\- Le psychologue ?

\- Ouep : mon chirurgien a insisté pour que j'en vois un, juste pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas essayer de me suicider.

\- Charmant.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Je le vois demain, je lui demanderais pour les cours.

\- Pas de soucis. Prends-le temps qu'il faudra, lui sourit Hiccup. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un texto ou même m'appeler et je suis là en moins d'une seconde, d'accord ?

Il lui embrassa le front, rapprocha son fauteuil de son lit et la salua :

\- Fais pas de bêtise ma Merry. On se voit demain ; tu as du travail à rattraper.

\- Oh merci beaucoup, Hiccup, je me fais une joie de te revoir pour les cours ! Grogna la rousse.

\- Je m'en doutais. À demain !

\- A demain et... Merci encore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand il fut partit, elle eut envie de pleurer ; heureusement qu'elle avait. Hiccup quant à lui, rentra lentement chez lui, profitant de l'air frais de ce début de soirée, respirant à plein poumons. Avait-il été trop dur avec Mérida ? Il l'ignorait ; il voulait à la fois la protéger de toute son âme, mais il ne voulait pas la couver : il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec sa paraplégie seule. Le brun s'empara de son téléphone ; navigua dans ses contacts et s'arrêta sur Jack Frost. Il voulait l'appeler. Sans savoir pourquoi. Soupirant, il remit le mobile dans sa poche.

Il arriva chez lui une bonne vingtaine de minutes après :

\- Papa ! Je suis rentré.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda Stoïck depuis la cuisine.

\- Je suis allé voir mon amie qui a eu l'accident : Mérida.

\- Elle va bien ?

Hiccup s'assit sur une des sièges hauts à côté du bar, non loin de son paternel

\- Elle est paraplégique, p'pa.

\- Pauvre gosse, déplora l'homme.

\- Ouais, j'espère que ça va aller.

\- Ouais.

\- ... Ouais.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Hiccup monta se coucher dans la foulée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, le brun retrouva ses amis déjà installés dans la salle de cours : il était en retard. Il s'assit discrètement sur une chaise à côté d'Astrid. La blonde lui sourit :

\- Tu as une petite mine, ça va ?

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Tu es allé voir Mérida ?

Depuis que la rousse était sortie de l'hôpital, les élèves avaient été mis au courant de sa nouvelle situation.

\- Oui, hier.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui est paraplégique, soupira Hiccup.

\- Oh...

\- Désolée, Astrid. Je suis crevée et énervé. Je ne suis pas un mec à fréquenter en ce moment. L'accident de Merry a fait remonter des souvenirs dont je me serais volontiers passé.

\- Avec... ?

\- Ouais. N'en parlons pas, s'il-te-plait.

Il ne dit plus un mot pendant les deux heures de cours. A la récrée, Jack vint vers lui, seul :

\- Salut toi.

\- Salut Jack. Tu vas bien ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander : tu as mauvaise mine.

\- Je... Je vais voir Mérida, ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- D'accord, monsieur-je-ne-réponds-pas-à-la-question.

\- A ce soir, Jack, sourit à moitié Hiccup en s'éloignant.

\- Hn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la journée, Raiponce lui apprit qu'elle était allée voir Mérida ce matin et que donc, non, elle ne viendrait pas avec eux dans la soirée. Jack demanda à Sab s'il voulait venir et celui-ci accepta avec joie. Par précaution, Hiccup envoya un sms à Mérida pour la prévenir qu'ils seraient tous les trois. Sur le trajet, le brun marcha doucement tandis que les deux autres avançaient à vive allure. Ils arrivèrent par conséquent assez vite au manoir, où Maude les accueillit presque avec le sourire, reconnaissant Hiccup. Ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille où Jack frappa doucement – le brun était encore en train de franchir les dernières marches des escaliers.

\- Mérida ? Tes trois princes charmants sont là !

\- Entrez. Sauf toi, Jack : cette blague te vaudrait de rester dehors ! Ria la rousse derrière la porte tandis que Sab entrait déjà et commençait à signer avec Mérida.

\- Argh ! Mon pauvre petit cœur blessé... geint théâtralement le garçon.

\- Avance, idiot, soupira Hiccup en arrivant à son niveau.

Il le poussa doucement dans le dos pour qu'il avance ; ce que Jack fit en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Salut ma Merry, ajouta-t-il en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu as une mine superbe Ginger, sourit Jack

« Frappe-le » signa Sab.

\- Jack, approche.

\- Je connais le langage des signes, Ginger.

\- Et voilà comment mon plan machiavélique tombe à l'eau.

Mérida haussa les épaules en même temps que le blond Jack surprit le regard perdu d'Hiccup :

\- Elle allait me violenter.

\- Oh, comprit le brun, puis il rit, se moquant de l'autre.

Presque aussitôt, ils se mirent à travailler, faisant rattraper de nombreux cours à Mérida pendant presque 2h30.

« On va se promener ? » Demanda Sab lorsqu'ils furent fatigués.

\- Camarade, tu m'ôtes les signes des mains ! S'exclama la rousse.

« C'était nul », signa le jeune homme en riant sans bruit.

\- Oh tais-toi.

Ce fut Hiccup qui porta le fauteuil roulant et Jack qui sauta littéralement sur Mérida pour lui faire descendre l'escalier en sac à patate sur son épaule.

\- Eh ben, t'es pas toute maigricho…

\- Non, Jack ! Le coupa Hiccup, horrifié

Trop tard : sous les coups de griffes, crocs et poings de la rousse, le pauvre garçon tomba, finissant sa course en bas des escaliers, écrasé par Mérida, qui grogna en rampant loin.

\- J'espère que tu t'es cassé quelque chose, Frost.

\- Non, mais bien essayé, maigrichonne, je ne suis pas passé loin !

Hiccup soupira en donna une pichenette sur le crane du jeune homme tandis que Sab replaçait Mérida dans son fauteuil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervient Élinor en arrivant dans le hall, alertée par les bruits de chute.

\- Rien maman, Jack est tombé : il s'est entroupé dans ses propres pieds, cet idiot !

Jack voulut protester mais Mérida continua :

\- On sort, à tout à l'heure.

\- Tes amis restent manger ?

\- Non merci, madame, on ne voudrait pas déranger, sourit poliment Jack une fois remis de la perfidie de la rousse.

\- Comme vous voulez, les enfants. Hiccup ?

\- Non merci, Élinor. Peut-être même vous volerai-je Mérida pour le repas, à vrai dire.

\- Oh, et bien… tant que tu me tiens au courant, cela me va, sourit gentiment Élinor.

Hiccup fit un clin d'œil à son amie et tous les quatre sortirent. Lorsque Sab voulut attraper les poignées du fauteuil de Mérida, celle-ci fit glisser rapidement ses roues et fit demi-tour, se retrouvant face aux garçons. Elle signa « Je peux me débrouiller toute seule », en souriant et en le répétant à Hiccup à voix haute avec un regard de connivence pour le jeune homme. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil narquois :

\- Et pour la pente, miss-laissez-moi-faire ?

Mérida releva la tête, sembla chercher ses mots, ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Elle l'a rouvrit puis la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau :

\- Hiccup Haddock, je te hais.

Les trois garçons rirent devant la mine renfrognée de la rousse. Finalement, après avoir grogné, Mérida finit par se moquer d'elle-même. Arrivée au bord de la pente devant les garçons, elle stoppa son fauteuil en bloquant les roues et leva les bras au ciel :

\- Qu'un preux chevalier me vienne en aide ! Scanda-t-elle, digne d'une actrice américaine.

Joueur, Jack se précipita et voulut pousser le fauteuil celui-ci resta cloué au sol et le garçon s'affala dessus, sous le rire fou de Mérida :

\- T'es tellement stupide, Frost ! Se bidonna-t-elle.

Hiccup l'approcha tandis que Jack grogna qu'il s'était probablement « Casser toutes les côtes », et présenta son poing à la jeune fille, qui y apposa le sien. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs se redressa à l'aide de Sab, Hiccup défit les freins et poussa lentement le fauteuil, se penchant en arrière pour ne pas être emporté par le poids.

\- Où va-t-on alors ? demanda-t-il une fois en dehors de la grande cours de la maison.

« Le parc ? » Proposa Sab après avoir tapoté l'épaule de Jack pour que celui-ci le remarque.

\- Sab dit le parc, retranscrit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le brun. Merry ?

La jeune femme ne disait rien. Hiccup allait parler mais Jack le coupa :

\- Eh, Ginger, lança-t-il en se plantant devant elle. Même s'il y a là-bas beaucoup de gens, personne ne te remarquera c'est pas comme si t'étais une rousse paraplégique. Tout ce que les gens verront, ce sera mon charisme sur exceptionnel. Ne t'en fais pas, Gin', tu fais pas le poids contre moi.

\- … T'es stupide, Frost, sourit légèrement Mérida.

\- Je sais Mérida. Je le sais.

\- Merci.

Hiccup regardait Jack en souriant, lui aussi, et lorsque que Sab parti devant avec Mérida, le brun donna un léger coup d'épaule à son ami :

\- Voilà un côté de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais, Jack.

\- T'ignore pas mal de choses sur moi, Haddock.

-C'est réciproque, répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme. Mais j'aime bien découvrir que tu n'es pas qu'un rustre clown.

\- Tu doutais de la perfection de ma personne ?

\- Pour entendre trop souvent ce genre de répliques, oui.

Hiccup était maintenant très sérieux, et le sourire de Jack se fana légèrement.

\- T'es vraiment un gars bien : généreux et presque empathique. C'est pas la peine de le cacher sous des blagues et des sarcasmes.

-… Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Ouais, Jack. Je le pense vraiment.

\- Alors merci, sourit sincèrement le décoloré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils arrivèrent au parc, les garçons devant et Mérida qui suivait, un peu en retrait, volontairement. Elle pensait : qu'allait-il advenir si elle croisait des gens qu'elle connaissait ? Leur regard l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Même si elle avait Hiccup à ses côté, Raiponce, Sab et Jack, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle releva la tête : Jack venait de sauter sur Sab, accroché à lui comme une sangsue. Le pauvre garçon faisait mine d'être écrasé par le jeune homme alors qu'il faisait au moins 20kilos – de muscles – de plus que lui. Hiccup, mort de rire, se tenait les côtes. Mérida sourit : à les voir tels des gamins, cette nouvelle vie ne semblait pas si dur à vivre.

Elle rit à son tour lorsque Sab tomba bel et bien, accrochant le col d'Hiccup : tout trois s'écrasèrent au sol dans un concert de grognements. Accélérant, elle se retrouva à leur hauteur, sous le regard interloqué des passants. Elle leur fit la moue :

\- Je fais exprès de me paralyser les deux jambes pour me faire remarquer et vous me voler toute la vedette en faisant les idiots. Vous êtes des mauvais amis. Sincèrement.

"Excuse-nous princesse", signa Sab, tout sourire.

\- Tu avoueras que je n'ai rien fait, Merry, se justifia Hiccup, aidé par Sab à se relever.

\- Ça n'est pas parce que tu es mon préféré que cela t'excuse, Hic'.

\- Ahah, bien essayé, Haddock ! Se moqua Jack.

\- Zut, fit mine de rager le brun.

Mérida, à la vue de la mine boudeuse de son meilleur ami, explosa littéralement de rire les garçons la suivirent. _Non, décidément, cela ne pouvait pas être si dur._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ils revinrent tard à la maison, ayant tous trois grignoter quelque chose en ville – après avoir prévenu Élinor, bien sûr. Arrivé devant le grand manoir, Hiccup lança :

\- Au fait, Merry. Qu'a dit le médecin pour ton retour en cours ?

\- J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains – surtout des mains, du coup – pour que ce vieillard grincheux accepte de me faire reprendre les cours le plus tôt possible.

\- C'est quand, ça, « le plus tôt possible » ? Demanda Jack.

\- Dans une semaine, très cher ! Sourit fièrement la rousse.

\- Si tôt ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Si tu t'en fais à propos de ma santé – physique ou mentale –, crois-moi quand je te dis que le suicide à moins de chance de me tenter si je sors de ce manoir.

\- Parle pas comme ça, Merry.

En même temps qu'Hiccup, Sab avait vivement signé "Dis pas ça".

\- Bah alors, Ginger, qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiche de l'avis du médecin ? Si toi tu te sens mieux en cours, vas-y, non ?

\- Jack ! S'offusqua Hiccup en lui faisant les gros yeux, alors que Mérida semblait se mettre à réfléchir à la question.

\- Quoi ? Le médecin n'est pas dans son corps ni dans sa tête c'est à elle de savoir quand elle est prête pour retourner dans le grand Monde.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Jack.

\- Bien sûr que si, Hiccup : ces gars-là sont des incompétents ils prétendent tout savoir sur toi mais tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision pour ce genre de chose.

\- Jack a raison, interrompu Mérida, sérieuse. C'est à moi de décider. Je pense que je reviendrais dans 2 jours. Je passerai la journée de demain avec ma famille, pour les rassurer.

\- Merry… Souffla Hiccup en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Hic', arrête de faire ta maman ! Au pire, vous serez là : vous deux et Sab. Et il y aura Raiponce ! Je ne serais pas seule.

Le brun hocha la tête, résigné à croire les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Très bien. Je viendrai te chercher avant les cours, ok ?

\- Tu es un ange, Hic' !

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, lui murmurant au passage un « Tu pourras faire une course avec moi dans les couloirs de l'université, si tu veux ». Elle rit alors qu'il secouait la tête, désabusé.


	5. Chapter 4

\- Oui, maman, hurla Mérida pour la huitième et dernière fois, puis se retournant vers Hiccup : roule, roule, roule mon Hiccup ma vie en dépend.

\- Ta mère s'inquiète : t'es pas sympa avec elle, Merry.

La rousse soupira :

\- Je sais mais… je ne veux pas qu'elle me coconne.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, soupirant juste. Une fois la pente passée, il rendit les commandes à son amie.

\- Tout le monde est au courant que je suis en fauteuil, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Merry, acquiesça Hiccup. Élèves et professeurs ont été mis au jus. Et puis tu sais bien que tout le monde évitera soigneusement de _remarquer_ que tu es en fauteuil roulant ils feront tous comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, au final.

\- Rien n'est le mieux.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'école. En retard, pour ne rien arranger. Hiccup frappa volontairement à la porte de leur salle de cours – connaissances picturales – et ouvrit. Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers lui mais toutes se retrouvèrent happer par Mérida et son fauteuil, qui entra à la suite du garçon.

\- Excusez-nous du retard, mademoiselle Fley. Visiblement, rouler n'est pas plus rapide que marcher ou courir, asséna la rousse en ricana jaune, répondant au vif signe de main de Raiponce, au fond de la salle, et Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusant à la professeure qui les regardait d'un air totalement incapable et ahuri.

Et Mérida, pourtant sure d'elle jusque-là, fut confronter à un problème de taille : son fauteuil ne passait pas entre les tables. _Bah oui, sinon ça aurait été trop facile, hein ?_ Ronchonna-t-elle intérieurement. Avant même qu'Hiccup ne remarque son désarroi, Jack se leva et mima une sirène d'ambulance, gesticulant dans tous les sens : il traversa la salle, s'empara de la rousse, la portant n'importe comment et l'emmena sur la siège vide aux côtés de Raiponce. Certains élèves hoquetèrent, outrés, et la pauvre Mademoiselle Fley retint, en vain, un cri apeuré. Les seuls sons qui gênaient cette uniformité de panique et surprise était les rires de Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Hiccup. Sab, silencieux, pouffa en souriant tendrement à la rousse, qui le lui rendit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Monsieur Frost, dehors ! Hurla la mademoiselle, de nouveau en possession de sa voix.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, il ne faisait que m'aider, le défendit Mérida, en voyant le sourire provocateur du jeune homme, qui haussait un sourcil.

\- ça n'est pas ainsi qu'il est approprié d'agir dans une salle de classe. Surtout s'il s'agit de la mienne. Asseyez-vous avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision, monsieur Frost. Et que tout le monde se taise. Vous compris, mademoiselle.

Hiccup s'assit seul, derrière la table de Jack et Sab, à côté de celle des deux filles, après avoir rangé dans un coin le fauteuil roulant.

\- Eh ben, souffla Jack assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, on comprend pourquoi, à 40 ans, c'est encore mademoiselle et pas _madame_ Frey.

\- DEHORS, FROST !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aussitôt Hiccup sorti de la salle de cours, il se fit interpeler :

\- Coucou toi, salua Astrid, plantant un baiser sur la joue d'Hiccup.

\- Salut, beauté ! Sourit-il, lui rendant son bisou, regardant du coin de l'œil Mérida sortir, à côté de Raiponce et Sab, puis il vit Bunny exploser de rire en tapant l'épaule de Jack, riant lui aussi. Comment tu vas ?

\- Plutôt bien. Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entrainement hier ?

\- Oh mon dieu… j'ai oublié je suis désolé, Astrid. On était avec Mérida et… et je suis nul, désolé.

\- Non, c'est pas grave. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un souci avec ta jambe. Je me suis juste un peu inquiétée.

\- Je suis un idiot, je suis désolé. Je viendrais samedi, je te le promets.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt. Si tu veux qu'on aille au championnat cette année, on a besoin de toi.

La blonde laissa passer un blanc puis ajouta :

\- Tu me dirais s'il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

\- Astrid… soupira Hiccup. Évidemment que je t'en parlerais tu es la meilleure tu le sais ?

\- Mouais.

\- Boudeuse, ria Hiccup en caressant gentiment la joue avec son pouce.

Ils se sourirent et durent rentrer dans leur cours suivant. Là, Jack s'assit à côté d'Hiccup sans même lui demander son autorisation :

\- J'ai entendu que vous parliez de match. Astrid est une sportive ?

\- Et une plutôt bonne, confirma le brun. Elle est vraiment douée c'est la capitaine de notre équipe.

\- Quoi comme sport ?

\- Du Hockey on en fait tous les deux depuis 9 ans.

\- Oh je ne savais pas que tu faisais du Hockey !

\- J'ai arrêté quelques temps mais j'ai repris il y a pas longtemps. En fait, c'est grâce à Astrid : c'est une de nos passions communes.

\- Tu connaissais Astrid avant de venir étudier ici ? S'étonna l'autre.

\- Oui, quand mon père a été muté ici, Astrid m'a suivi elle voulait faire les mêmes études que moi. Elle voulait aussi s'assurer que je ne foire pas tout sans elle.

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué par la tendresse qu'Hiccup employait lorsqu'il parlait d'Astrid.

\- Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ?

\- Ola, non, ricana Hiccup. On se connait par cœur, elle et moi : pire que des frères et sœurs. On se côtoie depuis notre naissance. Nos familles sont très proches. C'est avec elle que j'ai dessiné pour la première fois, que je suis monté sur la glace…

Jack eut un frisson en l'entente de ce mot et son regard perdit l'éclat qu'il avait. Bien que le cachant, cela n'échappa à Hiccup.

\- Bref, c'est ma sœur, je suis son frère. Jamais on n'a pensé l'un à l'autre comme ça.

\- C'est… c'est attendrissant la manière dont vous vous comporter ensemble.

Un ton triste, inhabituel. Le brun allait parler mais l'autre changea vivement de sujet :

\- Pourquoi c'est pas toi, le capitaine ? Pas assez bon ?

Le sourire et la gentillesse était là. Hiccup baissa la tête :

\- Je l'étais. Et puis, Astrid est devenue bien meilleure que moi à la suite de… choses.

\- Et… elles te font souffrir, ces choses ?

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune releva vivement la tête, ne comprenant pas la question de son ami, qui lui, regardait en face de lui. Puis ses yeux bleus glacés rencontrèrent les siens, perdus, avec une intensité incroyable :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi, Haddock, mais je reconnais quelqu'un qui a perdu quelque chose.

Hiccup émit un rire sec, regardant l'autre avec un air indécis :

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Frost ?

\- Je… ouais. Juste, je… tout le monde à quelque chose à dire. Ce qui est arrivé à Mérida, c'est la merde. Ce qui t'es arrivé, ça a aussi dû l'être. Chacun à un passé et peu en parle, c'est tout. Sauf que les amis, c'est fait pour écouter.

Le brun ne répondit pas, ne trouvant pour une fois rien à répliquer.

\- Les garçons, les interrompit le professeur, arrêter de bavarder sinon je vous sépare.

Ignorant l'adulte, Jack continuait fixer le plus jeune et, le regard peiné, il secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolé, Hiccup, c'est pas à moi de te dire ça.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais, alors ?

Le ton du brun n'était pas méchant, simplement inquisiteur.

\- Je déteste voir les gens que j'aime bien souffrir. Et tu as beau être très fort pour ça, il n'en reste pas moins que ça doit te peser. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne pense même pas vouloir le savoir. Mais… je t'aime beaucoup, Hiccup, et ça me fait mal de pas pouvoir t'aider comme tu aides toujours si bien tout le monde, toi.

\- … désolé.

\- De ?

\- De ne pas pouvoir combler ton envie obsessionnelle d'aider tout le monde comme si tu étais la solution à tous les problèmes.

… _Ouch._ Hiccup vit clairement qu'il avait blessé Jack en lui disant cela. Il en fut peiné à son tour mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Les garçons, dernière fois, taisez-vous, asséna à nouveau l'enseignant.

Cette fois, aucun des deux jeunes ne voulaient plus dire un mot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand la cloche sonna midi, Jack partit aussitôt, sans attendre personne, refusant même d'entendre Tatiana l'appeler. Hiccup rejeta sa tête en arrière en grimaçant : quel con il faisait ! L'image du regard triste de Jack ne voulait pas le quitter. Il frappa la table du poing, énervé contre lui-même.

\- Hic' ? Demanda prudemment Mérida, aidé par Sab. Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé avec Frost ?

\- J'ai… j'ai pas été sympa, il faut que je le rattrape.

Tous trois sortirent, suivie de Raiponce.

\- Eh, Haddock ! Lança Aster, en rogne – et Hiccup ne remarqua seulement maintenant qu'il l'avait vu s'élancer à la poursuite de Jack. Qu'est-ce que t'as été dire à Jack ?

Mauvais moment pour énerver encore plus le brun, qui lui répliqua sèchement :

\- C'est pas tes affaires, Aster.

\- Il avait vraiment l'air pas bien et je n'ai pas pu le rattraper : Tatiana est super inquiète.

Les tons s'échauffaient vite : Sab intervint et signa en direction de son ami. Hiccup regretta de ne pas connaitre ce langage.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sab, ça te regarde pas.

Dangereusement, Aster se rapprocha d'Hiccup et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant du sol :

\- Si t'as fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu lui faire du ma…

Mais le grand gaillard ne finit pas sa phrase Mérida, d'une poussée des bras, avait balancé son fauteuil dans les jambes d'Aster, les butant des siennes. Le brun grogna de douleur. Mérida ne broncha pas sous l'impact, le regardant d'un air déterminé :

\- Soit tu laisses Hic' tranquille, soit je te roule dessus. C'est pas aussi lourd qu'un cheval, mais crois-moi, tu vas le sentir.

Le Gallois, au sol, ronchonna :

\- Merry, ça va, arrête. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Je ne sens pas mes jambes, idiot.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Hiccup s'épousseta et tendit une main à Aster, lui-même par terre. Certains élèves étaient encore là et Astrid, aussi agressive que Mérida, se voyait prête à intervenir, tout comme North, derrière Aster.

\- Aster, Jack est un grand garçon : il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le protéger. Comme il n'a pas besoin de moi pour lui faire du mal. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il a juste besoin d'espace.

\- Jack a déjà assez d'espace, gronda l'autre, se redressant seul. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui donne l'occasion d'en avoir plus.

\- Jack est pas aussi solitaire qu'il n'y parait, Hiccup, intervient North. Quand on ne connait pas bien quelqu'un, on fait attention à ce qu'on dit ou fait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hiccup les regarda s'éloigner.

\- Ça va Hiccup ? La Terre ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Murmura Astrid.

\- C'est pas la Terre, le problème, c'est les gens qui sont dessus, soupira Mérida. Hiccup ?

\- Ça va, les filles. Désolé de m'être un peu emporté, s'excusa le brun en hochant la tête vers ses amis qui s'en allaient.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Jack ?

\- On a eu une… conversation un peu houleuse.

\- À quel propos ? Demanda Raiponce.

\- Peu importe. Je dois allez m'excuser : je lui ai mal parlé.

\- Tu ne sais pas où il est parti. Laisse-lui le temps de revenir. Allons-manger.

Hiccup, se sentant mal, acquiesça néanmoins.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Salut Emma. C'était temps de remettre des fleurs ici ! Je sais qu'elles ne servent à rien, parce-que tu n'es pas là mais comme je ne peux pas aller te voir en Irlande, je fais ce que je peux de mon côté. Bah… ça va pas fort. Une amie a eu un accident, récemment. Et… elle s'en sort tellement bien que j'en suis tout couillon. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle parce que Hiccup, son meilleur ami, le fait très bien à ma place. Je ne peux pas aider mon amie encore une fois, je ne sers à rien. Tu sais comme je hais ça, hein, d'être impuissant. De juste voir les autres souffrir sans rien faire. La faute à qui, princesse ? Et puis, Hiccup, là, il m'agace. Il cache quelque chose même si j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est pas mes affaires et que je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ce que c'est. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et il ne me laisse pas entrer proprement dans son petit cercle ultra privé d'amis proches. Ça me fait de la peine autant que Ça m'énerve. Je sais pas quoi faire, Emma. J'aurais besoin de toi à mes côtés ou je… j'ai bien peur que le cauchemar ne recommence.

Tendrement, accroupi au sol devant des fleurs posées sur son balcon, Jack releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers le ciel :

\- Tu me manques, princesse. Je suis pas si fort que toi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack revint juste à la sonnerie du premier cours de l'après-midi, souriant. Aussitôt, ses amis vinrent à lui et, en quelques ricanements, ceux-ci furent rassurés. Hiccup, lui, le regardait de loin, assis aux côtés de Mérida.

\- Hiccup, amour, arrête de te manger les lèvres, tu me fais de la peine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que ça te mette dans cet état ?

\- J'ai pas été réglo. Il m'a attaqué de face et je lui ai répondu à la Hiccup, en sale traitre.

\- Comme tu sais si bien le faire !

\- Merci beaucoup, Merry. Je me sens déjà mieux, maintenant.

\- Je t'en prie, Hic', arrête de te torturer avec ça, tu vois bien qu'il va bien, soupira la rousse, concentrée sur le cours qui commençait.

\- Mais il y a… il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Il a les cheveux blancs !

Le brun la regarda avec un air dépité.

\- Parfois, je te déteste, l'Ecossaise.

\- Moi je t'aime, Gallois. Allez, bosse un peu, ça te changera.

Ce qu'il fit pendant presque 4 minutes.

\- Merry ?

\- Arh ! Tuez-le.

\- Tu t'en sors bien aujourd'hui, tu sais. Tout va bien ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Ça peut aller mais ça ne _va pas_ : je suis en fauteuil roulant, Hic'. C'est honteux et emprisonnant. Mais j'ai des amis formidables sur qui compter. Et si ceux-là pouvaient me laisser rattraper le retard que j'ai dans certaines matières, je leur en serais très reconnaissante et probablement même que j'irai bien après.

\- Je suis là pour toi, Mérida.

\- … Je sais, Hiccup. Bien sûr que je le sais.

Durant l'heure de cours, Hiccup fit passer un mot à Jack, trop mal pour rester comme ça sans rien faire. Rigolant quant au geste enfantin du brun, Jack découvrit la petite lettre : _Eh, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai agi comme un débile. C'est.. c'est un truc que je fais quand je suis pris au dépourvu. J'espère que je ne t'ai blessé ou… quoi que ce soit. Parce-que c'est loin de ce que je voulais. Vraiment._ Et c'était tout. Du Hiccup tout craché, selon Raiponce, à côté de l'Irlandais – qui avait bien sûr lut le mot par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier souriait il se retourna et balança le papier froissé en plein sur le front du brun. Surpris, celui-ci l'ouvrit : _Ça ira pour cette fois, Haddock._ Du Jack tout craché, selon Mérida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Et te voilà chez toi, grande survivante de la rentrée ! Sourit Hiccup en ouvrant la porte pour que Mérida rentre chez elle.

\- Merci, ô prince charmant.

Un ange passa. Le brun attendit que Mérida ne se décide à parler :

\- Hic', demain, je… je viendrai toute seule. Je t'appellerai si besoin, d'accord ?

\- La pente ? Demanda le garçon et l'indiquant de son index.

\- Maman m'aidera : ça la rassurera, je pense. Ça lui fera du bien de voir que j'accepte son aide.

Hiccup embrassa tendrement et longuement la joue de la rousse :

\- Je suis fier de toi, ma grande.

Celle-ci sourit, toute bête à l'entente de ses mots et rendit son baiser à son meilleur ami.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Un chapitre un poil plus long cette semaine, on en apprend un peu plus sur Hiccup et les vacances commencent (yay) !

Bonne lecture, merci aux gens qui me suivent, qui commentent ou qui ajoutent l'histoire en favorite, cœurs sur vous 3

* * *

Les jours suivants se succédèrent, longs et monotones. Bien vite, les vacances de Noël furent là. Depuis quelques semaines, la neige et le froid s'étaient installé dans tout le Canada, gelant eaux et forêts. Beaucoup de jeunes rentrèrent chez eux, dont Raiponce, qui rejoint sa mère dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Du côté d'Hiccup, seul restèrent les jumeaux, qui travaillaient tous les deux dans un super marché Astrid avait promis de partir en vacances avec ses parents cette année-là, pour une fois et Hiccup pria pour qu'elle arrive à les supporter sans faire d'esclandres. Aster, lui, partit avec North et Tatiana dans le chalet que louait son oncle, perdu dans les montagnes Canadiennes. Jack, bien qu'invité, resta dans son appartement et Sandy, chez ses parents. Quant à Mérida…

\- Maman, cela fait des mois que vous aviez prévu de partir en vacances !

\- La question est réglée, Mérida : nous ne partons plus, claqua la voix d'Élinor.

\- Mais Maude sera là si besoin, et Hiccup aussi : tu sais à quel point il prend soin de moi. Ne gâchez pas vos seules vacances pour moi…

\- Cela suffit, jeune fille. Tout le monde part ou tout le monde reste. Point final. Tu ne passeras pas Noël seule.

Sentant sa conviction disparaitre au fil du repas, Mérida protesta :

\- Papa !

Celui-ci, confus de se faire interpeller au milieu d'une de ces éternelles batailles mères-filles livrées par ses deux-là, chercha une échappatoire. Échec cuisant même les chiens n'étaient pas là pour le sauver. Il soupira, enfilant son masque de patriarche :

\- Mérida, ta mère a décrété que nous ne te laisserions pas seule pendant deux semaines.

\- Je ne serais pas seule ! s'écria Mérida. Jack, Hiccup, Sab,… même Maude ! Tous seront là.

Elle rajouta en ronchonnant dans sa barbe :

\- Je suis sûre que même mon super psy sera là.

\- On ne baragouine pas à table, acclama sa mère.

\- Et si jamais il y a un problème, je suis certaine que les parents d'Hic' n'hésiteront pas une seconde à me venir en aide. S'ils sont aussi extraordinaires que leur fils, pas de doute qu'ils accepteront de s'occuper de moi.

\- Nous n'allons pas embêter ces gens pour que nous partions, cela serait absurde.

\- Mais les garçons attendaient ses vacances depuis une éternité ! – les trois petits roux se tassèrent sur leur chaise, peu confiants d'être mêlés à cela. C'est injuste de leur faire payer mon handicap.

\- Je t'en prie, Mérida, personne ne _paye pour ton handicap_.

\- Bien sûr que si, maman. Je ne suis pas idiote : cela me fait bien plus me sentir triste, inutile et grossière de vous voir priver de vacances par ma faute que de vous voir partir sans moi.

Ce dernier argument, tous neuf dans l'esprit de la jeune Ecossaise, fit son effet : Fergus s'arrêta à nouveau de manger et planta un regard peiné dans celui, semblable, de sa femme. Qui finit elle-même par soupirer :

\- Je vais appeler les parents d'Hiccup.

Mérida allait répliquer, peu sure de son coup, finalement, mais Élinor ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Si, et seulement si, Mérida, ceux-ci sont d'accord pour t'accueillir chez eux pendant deux semaines – et j'entends, bien-sûr, m'arranger pour les dédommager de tous frais te concernant –, alors nous pourrions peut-être partir en vacances. Mais ça ne sera pas décidé tant que je ne les aurais pas rencontrés.

\- Mais vous deviez partir demain… soupira la rousse.

\- Eh bien nous devrons attendre après-demain.

Mérida préféra ne rien rajouter en entendant le ton de sa mère.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Hum. Bonjour… ? Tenta Stoïck en voyant une femme magnifique, chaudement habillée, sonner à sa porte le lendemain.

\- Bien le bonjour, monsieur Haddock. Je suis navrée de me présenter ainsi à vous : j'ai trouvé votre adresse grâce à l'annuaire et ais pensé plus approprié de me déplacer plutôt que de vous appeler. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

\- Je… non. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes ?

\- Oh, je suis confuse, pardonnez-moi, s'exclama la femme en tendant la main à l'homme, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Eli…

\- Madame Dunbroch ? Élinor ?!

La voix d'Hiccup avait retentit dans le hall celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, louchait sur la femme en face de son père. Les mots _Putain_ et _Ohmerdeohmondieu_ tournaient dans sa tête dans une petite danse paniquée ridicule.

\- Hiccup ! Quel plaisir de te voir, mon garçon, sourit la femme, inconsciente du malaise.

\- Hiccup... ?

Stoïck. Comme à son habitude : perdu.

\- Oh pardon ! Papa, voici madame Dunbroch, la mère de Mérida, tu sais, mon amie qui a eu l'accident. Élinor, voici mon père, Stoïck.

Sans laisser de temps à son père pour comprendre, Hiccup les fit rentrer et aussitôt, la femme fut assise avec une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains.

\- Excusez-moi mais… je suis un peu confus : que faites-vous ici, Élinor ? Mérida va bien ? Demanda le petit brun, inquiet, aux côtés de son père.

\- Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, Hiccup. Je… à vrai dire, je ne suis pas très à l'aise Mérida me met là dans une position embarrassante que j'aurais préféré éviter.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, mon mari et moi avions prévu de partir dans sa famille en Ecosse pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Néanmoins, Mérida, eh bien… Mérida est en fauteuil et ne veut bien sûr pas y aller leur demeure est un grand château et rien n'est approprié pour l'état de ma fille. Toutefois, elle se refuse à nous voir rester là à cause d'elle. Ainsi, je me retrouve devant vous, confuse de, à mon tour, vous embêter avec cela.

Stoïck, peu à peu, comprenait :

\- Oh, vous… vous voulez que l'on s'occupe de votre fille pendant votre absence ? Que nous l'hébergions ?

Le cœur d'Hiccup s'arrêta. Un rire nerveux résonna en lui. Elinor grimaça :

\- Oh non, grand dieu, non, si cela vous incommode ! Maude, notre domestique restera là pendant toutes les vacances. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas très… débrouillarde. Encore une fois, je ne veux pas vous embarrasser avec ceci mais je voudrais juste, afin de partir l'âme en paix, que vous et votre femme, ainsi que votre très charmant fils, preniez des nouvelles de ma fille une fois par jour – ou tous les deux jours – afin de s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux.

Hiccup avait fermé les yeux, sentant le regard d'incompréhension de son père qui allait lui tomber dessus.

\- Hiccup ? Gronda l'homme.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son père, prenant son courage à deux mains. Dieu qu'il se sentait mal à cet instant.

\- Est-ce là la raison pour laquelle tu ne ramènes jamais personne à la maison ? Qui le sait ? Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec ça.

\- Papa, ça n'est pas le moment, tenta pitoyablement le brun, le regard bas.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur Haddock ? S'inquiéta Élinor.

Stoïck planta un regard froid dans celui de son fils :

\- Madame, sachez que si votre fille a besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous ne serons pas loin mon fils l'apprécie beaucoup et je ne doute pas qu'il sera assez mature pour s'en occuper.

Toujours d'un ton morne mais poli, il regarda enfin l'Ecossaise :

\- Je pense même qu'il sera plus simple qu'elle vienne vivre ici pendant ces deux semaines, si cela peut vous rassurer.

\- Eh bien, je… merci beaucoup monsieur. J'en parlerai à Mérida dès mon retour mon mari et moi vous remercions d'avance. Passez le bonjour à votre femme, je vous revaudrai cela, soyez-en sur, monsieur Haddock. Bonne journée à vous et à toi aussi, Hiccup.

Ce fut presque si elle courut dehors : la tension était palpable dans la petite maison et, bien qu'Elinor n'en connaissait pas la raison, elle ne voulait pas plus s'attarder, plus sure de vouloir laisser sa fille à cette famille étrange.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière la femme, Hiccup ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- Sérieusement ? Voilà tout le courage de mon fils ? Cracha le grand homme en se retournant vers sa progéniture.

Le garçon en question avala sa salive, presque au bord des larmes. Il rit tristement :

\- Ouais, je sais, papa. C'est pas ce dont tu rêvais.

\- Aucun ne le sait ?

\- Astrid, c'est tout, souffla-t-il après un moment.

\- Et c'est tout.. Ça fait plus de deux ans, Hiccup. Deux ans et demi et _Astrid, c'est tout,_ est au courant. Même pas tes amis de l'équipe de Hockey ? Moi qui me demandais pourquoi je ne rencontrais jamais tes amis du Québec.

Cette fois, Hiccup rit jaune :

\- Comme s'il n'y avait que ça ! Tu es un rustre, papa cela ne me donne en aucun cas l'envie de ramener des amis à la maison. Toi-même tu ne parles à personne dans le voisina…

\- Plus de deux, bon sang ! Hurla alors Stoïck.

Hiccup rentra la tête dans les épaules. Son père frappa dans le mur de la cuisine avec une violence incroyable en jurant, en répétant « deux ans » en boucle. Les larmes du garçon finirent par déborder lorsqu'il regarda son père s'effondrer au sol :

\- Je sais que ça fait deux ans, P'pa. Je me le rappelle à chaque minute de ma vie.

Ivre de tristesse, il clopina péniblement jusque dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers le plus vite possible, s'effondrant sur son lit, pleurant tous son saoul. Toothless vint se coller contre son visage Hiccup le serra à l'en faire exploser.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Cet homme avait l'air spécial, Fergus, je ne me sens pas toute rassurée quant à lui laisser Mérida pendant deux semaines, murmura Élinor en revenant chez elle.

\- Voyons, Élinor, tu te méfierais du Père-Noël si tu devais lui confier un de nos enfants, objecta doucement l'homme. En plus, tu n'as pas rencontré sa femme : ce jeune Hiccup doit forcément tenir ses qualités de quelqu'un, hn ?

\- Justement, je… Je ne suis même pas sûre que monsieur Haddock ait une femme, Fergus. Mérida m'a affirmé que les parents d'Hiccup n'avait jamais divorcé mais… il n'y avait aucune touche féminine dans cette maiso…

\- Élinor, je t'en prie, le coupa son mari. Tout se passera bien : fais confiance, pour une fois. Nous partons ce soir, comme prévu. Je vais prévenir Mérida.

La femme hocha la tête, un peu rassurée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aussitôt que son père lui apprit qu'elle allait passer les deux semaines de vacances chez son meilleur ami, Mérida s'élança vers son portable et, tournant sur elle-même à l'aide d'une seule main – et d'un frein –, elle appela Hiccup. Qui ne répondit étrangement pas. Grognant, elle lui envoya un message, toute contente de lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà. La réponse vint de longues minutes plus tard : _Moi aussi ça me fait super plaisir, Merry. Je viens te chercher dans la soirée, ça te va, à toi et à tes parents ?_ Bien sûr que ça lui allait, pardi !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir, tout le monde était dehors :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Élinor, tout se passera bien, assura Hiccup en s'emparant de la valise de son amie.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Hiccup, tu es un garçon adorable. Remercie encore tes parents pour leur aide. Si jamais un problème survient, appelez Maude. Ou même nous, si besoin.

\- Pas de soucis. Passez de bonnes vacances.

\- Salut la famille et bonnes vacances, cria Mérida, déjà partie devant. De toute façon, je reviendrais souvent pour nourrir Angus et pour l'infirmière.

\- Je le sais bien, Mérida. Merci Hiccup, amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Alors que la voiture de ses parents s'éloignait, Mérida donna de l'élan à son fauteuil et, en avançant, elle leva les bras au ciel :

\- Libre ! Libre !

Hiccup ria de la voir ainsi et, pour casser sa bonne humeur – et pour surpasser son propre stress –, il lança :

\- Eh, championne, t'as pensé à comment t'allais te laver toute seule ?

Il éclata de rire devant le teint rouge de la rousse qui voulut s'enterrer. Elle baragouina :

\- Mais non mais j'y arriverais très bien, hein…

\- T'en fais pas, on a une douche pour handicapés à l'étage, à côté de la chambre d'ami.

\- … tu dis ça pour m'énerver ou.. ?

\- Non, non, on a vraiment une douche pour les handicapés.

Mérida le fixa pendant un instant, le regard bovin :

\- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un air stupide.

\- Ma grand-mère vivait là avant de mourir : elle avait des problèmes aux jambes, dit Hiccup, évitant de la regarder.

\- Oh… Ah.. Oh d'accord. Moui, d'acc. Bien. D'accord. Ok…. Très bien. D'acco..

\- Merry ! Craqua Hiccup devant les monosyllabes de sa camarade – il rajouta, alors qu'elle le fixait bizarrement : Quoi, pour l'amour de Dieu ?!

\- Elle est morte dans la chambre d'ami ta grand-mère… ou genre, dans la salle de bain, en prenant un bain ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Hiccup s'arrêta. Et explosa à nouveau de rire. Pour tout le reste du trajet, où Mérida grogna que « Arrête, c'est quelque chose de sérieux, les esprits, je veux pas lui voler son chez elle ou sa douche, ça peut être dangereux,… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils arrivèrent longtemps après Hiccup avait marché lentement, prudent sur le verglas, si bien qu'ils avaient mis presque 30 minutes à atteindre la maison. Le garçon avait répété au moins mille fois à Mérida – qui n'avait jamais rencontré son père – que Stoïck pouvait se montrer très froid, distant et impressionnant, physiquement parlant lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'intérieur de la petite maison, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à l'armoire à glace qui se tenait devant elle. Sans compter qu'elle était assise. Eh, oui.

\- Bon.. jour, détacha-t-elle. Je suis Mérida Dunbroch : vous avez rencontré ma mère hier. Et me voilà moi !

Stoïck hocha la tête. Imperturbable, la rousse continua :

\- Je vous remercie encore de m'héberger, monsieur Haddock. C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part. La vôtre et celle de votre femme. Elle n'est pas là ?

Avant que son père ne réponde, Hiccup, dépassa Mérida et se dirigea vers la cuisine :

\- Elle ne serait pas là pendant ces deux semaines.

\- Ah bon ? Bah pourquoi ? Soupira Mérida, déçue de ne pas trouver ici un réconfort féminin qu'elle ne trouverait visiblement pas auprès de Stoïck.

\- Elle est au Pays de Galles. Papa, tu peux monter la valise de Merry dans la chambre d'ami, s'il-te-plait ?

Celui-ci ne le regarda même pas il secoua la tête et s'exécuta. Le jeune homme avisa du coin de l'œil l'air douloureux de son père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le boulot : une amie avait besoin d'elle.

\- Elle fait quoi comme travail ? Demanda joyeusement Mérida en roulant jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Elle créer des robes de mariées, sourit franchement le brun, donnant à Mérida une tasse de thé.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial, comme boulot !

Hiccup lui fit un clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Allez, je te fais visiter.

\- Hic'… Demanda Mérida en passant devant les escaliers.

\- Hn ?

\- Ma chambre est à l'étage. Ça va pas être très pratique.

\- Ah, ouais. Bah on fera avec !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois un rapide tour de la maison exécuté, Hiccup entreprit de faire la cuisine. Aussitôt, Mérida voulut aider mais le jeune garçon se montra intransigeant : « Chez les Haddock, c'est les hommes, qui cuisinent. »

\- Mon ami, si ma mère t'entendait, elle voudrait nous marier, sans aucun doute ! Ricana la rousse.

\- Ça serait une première, qu'on veuille me marier à quelqu'un, tiens, répondit Hiccup, lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ton père nous ferait la cuisine, on irait dans un des châteaux de ma famille, ta mère me ferait ma robe, me…

\- Merry, tenta une première fois Hiccup.

\- … mes frères s'occuperaient de ruiner notre mariage, les copains seront là et nous offir…

\- Merry.

\- … ront plein de jolis cadeaux. On aurait beaucoup d'enfants pas paralysés, et un ch…

\- Merry !

\- Hein ? Entendit enfin Mérida. Bah, c'est quoi cette gueule ? Dis que je suis pas assez jolie pour toi !

Il continuait de la regarder, mi-figue, mi-raison, sans rien dire.

\- Ou alors Ça te gêne de parler de nous comme ça parce que tu es secrètement amoureux de moi. Ou tu ne veux de moi parce que je suis en fauteuil ! Ou alors tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne et est très coincé à propos de ça. Ou tu es amoureux secrètement de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou tu es déjà marié ? Hn, non, pas ça. Ou alors tu as été dans une longue relation qui t'as rendu malheureux et déprimant.

Là, le brun sourit en coin.

\- Ah ! Je le savais, s'écria Mérida, triomphante. C'est dingue qu'on n'ait jamais parlé de ça, tous les deux, alors qu'on se connait depuis plus d'un an et demi. Bon, balance les détails : nom, prénom, mensurations, numéro de sécu, …

\- Joshua, dit calmement Hicle même âge. Ma taille, yeux bleus magnifiques et cheveux noir. Il faisait du Hockey dans l'autre équipe de la ville. On s'est rencontré à un match on s'est tout de suite apprécié et le temps à fait le reste. On est resté quelque chose comme 20 ou 21 mois ensemble.

Mérida ne répondit rien, regardant son ami à travers des yeux si ouvert qu'une chouette aurait trouvé les siens petits à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, Hiccup redressa la tête vers elle :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Bah, je… tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais… gay.

\- Tu n'as jamais posé la question.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Mérida en baissant la tête. Pourquoi tu m'en parle maintenant ?

\- Tu m'as demandé de te parler de mes relations et c'est la seule que j'ai jamais eu, alors…

\- Vraiment ? Même pas un petit coup par-ci par-là ?

\- C'est arrivé, oui mais ça n'est pas mon genre du tout, Merry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Joshua, finalement ?

\- Oh, soupira Hiccup, il a préféré quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement.

Mérida vit une petite lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son ami. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit :

\- Ce type ne te méritait pas alors : il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire. Mérida, elle, était à la fois surprise et indifférente face à la révélation de son ami. Au final, ça ne changeait rien. Elle haussa les épaules et s'ennuya à regarder Hiccup « faire la Maude ». Alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, le père d'Hiccup fit irruption dans la pièce :

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Mérida ?

\- Oui, oui, monsieur, merci beaucoup, répondit, un peu surprise, la jeune fille.

\- Très bien. Hiccup, je ne suis pas là ce soir.

A ces mots, les épaules d'Hiccup s'affaissèrent et il regarda bêtement les trois assiettes qu'il avait longuement préparées. Il soupira :

\- Fais pas de bêtises.

Et Stoïck s'en fut. Une grimace déforma le visage de la rousse :

\- Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux tous les deux.

\- Ah ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Hiccup.

\- Ouais.

Mérida n'ajouta rien. Ils mangèrent, discutant de tout et de rien – surtout de Joshua, pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'Ecossaise. Puis Hiccup, après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, porta Mérida à l'étage où il l'installa sur son lit. Il sortir de la pièce et revint avec un fauteuil roulant plié.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Mérida, remarquant l'immense différence entre son fauteuil – neuf et cher – et… cette chose-là.

\- Celui de ma grand-mère.

\- Elle e…

\- Et avant que tu ne le demande, non, elle n'est pas morte assise là, la coupa le brun.

\- Ahah, tu m'as eu, génie. Elle était pas large ta grand-mère !

\- Tu utiliseras celui-là pour te déplacer à l'étage, comme ça, ça nous facilitera la vie.

\- Quel homme attentionné tu es, mon Hic' !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Et Mérida poussa un cri terrifié : une boule de poil noir, petite furie, était entré par la porte, avait sauté sur la jeune fille, rebondi sur la table de nuit, et atterri dans les bras de son heureux propriétaire, pas le moins du monde choqué. Mérida ronchonna :

\- Ce chat à un problème. Vraiment.

\- Mais non, il est content de nous voir, c'est tout, ronronna Hiccup, caressant l'animal apaisé.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas te mater en train d'adorer ton chaton mais j'irai bien prendre une douche.

\- En avant, princesse !

Il partit, laissant Mérida se débrouiller pour remonter dans le fauteuil étrange et le suivre.


	7. Chapter 6

Booonjour.

Alors, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction et ça me prend beaucoup de temps parce qu'elle est beaucoup moins légère (tout est une question de relativité, hein) que celle-ci. MAIS pas de panique, j'avance vraiment vite donc Scars aura une fin et je respecterai mes délais :)

Ce chapitre était plutôt cool à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Hiccup fut réveillé par Toothless. Ce dernier miaulait près de son visage, léchant la pommette de l'humain, en quête de grattouilles et d'attention.

\- Tooth,… soupira Hiccup en regardant l'heure.

6h34. _Salopard de chat._ Se redressant dans son lit, le Gallois se frotta le visage et les cheveux, encore endormi, alors que le petit félin s'étalait à sa place, chaude, dans le lit, ronronnant bruyamment. Fatigué mais attendri, Hiccup sourit. Il se leva et partit à cloche pied dans la salle de bain avec laquelle communiquait sa chambre. Là, agrippé au lavabo, il se regarda dans le miroir : des cernes bleus soulignaient ses yeux verts. Heureusement, ses tâches de rousseurs les cachaient un peu.

Il bailla sans gêne, repensant à sa soirée. Il était content de passer ces deux semaines avec son amie. Il pouvait parler sans crainte avec elle. Il lui avait dit pour Joshua, après tout – bien que sa sexualité ne soit pour lui en aucun cas un tabou. Mais… le sujet de sa mère restait bien trop instable. Il ne pouvait pas – il ne _voulait pas –_ en parler. Même avec Mérida. Même avec Jack, si curieux. Astrid n'était au courant que parce-qu'elle le connaissait, à l'époque et qu'elle était vraiment importante pour lui. Les autres membres de l'équipe de Hockey savaient pour sa prothèse mais ignorait tout de sa mère. Là, dans cette ville où personne ne l'avait jamais vu _avant_ , c'était très bien. Le fait qu'ils sachent ne changerait surement rien et, si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas en bien.

Secouant la tête, il alla chercher son portable pour se faire de la lumière. Un voyant clignotant : un message. De Jack. Reçu à 2h00 ? Ce type ne dormait jamais ? _Salut toi. Ça te dit de se retrouver demain, avec Merry et Sab ? Ça serait sympa de bouger un coup. J._ Le brun sourit : oui, avec un joli -10°C degrés dehors, une ballade pourra être… _sympa_ !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Mérida se réveilla le lendemain, 11h30 sonnait déjà. Aussitôt tous les préparatifs effectués – douche, habillage et arrangement de tête –, elle roula jusque devant les escaliers. Où Hiccup, ayant entendu son amie, s'était déjà préparer à la transporter en bas. Il l'installa dans son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir dos au canapé, devant un dessin immense qui faisait la taille de la table basse, elle-même assez imposante.

\- Wahou, souffla la rousse. Tu l'as fait quand ce truc ?

\- Ce matin, répondit Hiccup, continuant comme si de rien était de piocher dans les crayons, stylos, pinceaux et autres estompes étalés par terre.

\- Ce matin ?!

\- Uh-huh.

Mérida loucha sur le dessin : regroupant 4 arches de format raisin, l'aquarelle était presque finie. Elle représentait une forêt aux sapins immenses, aux épines bleus. La scène se passait en hiver. Comme dehors, il neigeait aussi sur le papier. La profondeur était tellement bien faite qu'il y avait quatre plans, chacun aussi clair que les autres. Au premier, un garçon, blond, efféminé, le dos appuyé contre un des grands arbres, tenait d'une main leste un instrument : c'était une flute de pan, finement sculptée. L'expression de l'enfant était à la fois magnifique et triste. Autour de lui dansaient un halo orange, et celui-ci plongeait ensuite dans l'arbre, lui-même dans un voile bleu.

Au second plan, un autre garçon le regardait. Brun, celui-ci, et bien plus adulte de ses traits. Plus sombre aussi, mais pas agressif. Derrière lui, un groupe de cerfs broutaient tranquillement entre les arbres. Et tout au fond, un loup gris les surplombait de sur un rocher, fier. Le tout était splendide : rarement la jeune femme n'avait vu de dessin aussi hypnotisant.

\- Wahou, répéta-t-elle. Tu bosses là-dessus depuis quelle heure ?

\- A peu près 7h00. Tooth m'a réveillé et je n'étais plus fatigué.

Mérida avisa les 3 tasses de café vides posées sur la petite commode à droite du canapé. Elle renifla nonchalamment.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es levé à 7h00 pour dessiner une œuvre d'art en te bourrant de caféine. Oh, dessiner sur ta table basse, en passant. Assis par terre. Ça devait sympa ces dernières 4h30.

Comme le garçon ne répondait rien, elle continua :

\- Ça veut dire quoi cette scène ?

\- C'est une amie qui me l'a demandé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, commença d'expliquer le Gallois, tout en ombrant le loup, elle écrit un roman en ce moment, et elle veut que je fasse la couverture. Elle m'a plus ou moins décrit ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai tellement aimé l'idée que je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre à y faire en un petit format. Du coup, je l'ai fait d'abord sur ce support. Je verrai après pour le faire en plus petit. Ou pas… je changerai probablement des choses. Je verrai bien !

\- Une amie du pays de Galles ?

\- … Mérida, tu es jalouse.

\- Non, non, non, non. Non, non. Je suis heureuse que cette amie ait droit à une pareille merveille lorsque je me contente de rien.

Hiccup lâcha un « oh » à la fois moqueur et totalement attendri.

\- Ma Merry est jalouse ! Tu sais que Astrid est une sacrée concurrente aussi ?

\- Débile, balança la rousse, une moue boudeuse.

\- Ahah, ce que je t'aime, Mérida Dunbroch.

La bouderie cessa vite bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Et que c'était réciproque !

\- Mon amie à 48 ans, au fait, ajouta Hiccup, plus sérieux.

\- Sérieux ? C'est une amie de la famille ?

\- C'est une infirmière.

\- Une infirmière ? Tiqua Mérida.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Ria le brun.

\- Tss ! Bien sûr que si.

Et avant que Mérida ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le garçon se tourna vers elle et lui lança :

\- On va au parc, aujourd'hui. Avec Sab et Jack. Donc on va manger et on les rejoint pour 14h, ça te va ?

\- Je chausse mes roues d'hiver, antidérapantes et résistantes aux verglas et je suis prête !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Ils sont là-bas, je les vois.

Hiccup désigna, pour Mérida, les deux garçons, assis sur un banc du parc, signant. Sab, décidément habitué à ce froid, ne portait qu'un blouson et une petite écharpe. Jack, lui, comme Mérida et Hiccup, avait toute la panoplie du Résistant-du-Froid : gants, bottes, bonnet, écharpe et doudoune. Ne lui manquait plus que la cagoule.

\- Salut vous deux ! Lança Mérida en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Bien le bonjour, miss Ginger, sourit Jack, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Les politesses passées, ils se levèrent pour se balader. Dans le parc se trouvait un marché de noël Mérida insista pour manger des marrons chauds et, Hiccup, qui adorait ça, ne put lui refuser. Jack, lui, fut plus intéressé par les gaufres. Sab prit une crêpe, dans laquelle Mérida croqua au moins 4 fois. Arrivés tout au bout du parc, ils se retrouvèrent face à…

\- Une patinoire ! S'exclama Mérida. Je veux essayer avec le fauteuil !

Hiccup ria :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit autorisé, ma jolie.

\- On peut demander, s'il-te-plait ? J'ai trop envie de le tenter !

Sab signa à Mérida, pendant qu'Hiccup alla questionner l'homme dans le guichet : « S'il n'accepte pas, vas-y quand-même tu diras que je t'ai poussé ».

\- Ahah, j'adhère, Sab, j'adhère !

Hiccup revint vers eux tout sourire :

\- Ce mec n'en a tellement rien à faire de son métier, c'est fou !

\- Il a dit oui ?!

\- Non, mais il veut bien qu'on te mette dans une chaise spéciale pour enfant c'est comme un fauteuil, en gros, mais avec des lames !

\- Yeeeeees ! S'extasia la rousse, les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hiccup remarqua Jack, part. Il regarda ses deux amis :

\- Allez-vous chausser, je vous rejoins.

Les laissant le dépasser, il alla rejoindre Jack.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui et grimaça :

\- Je ne sais pas patiner.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'aime pas la glace.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil _il n'aimait pas la glace_ ?! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il attrapa la main de son ami et l'emmena de force vers la patinoire :

\- Pas de « je n'aime pas » avec moi, monsieur Frost. Tu ne sais simplement pas faire, voilà tout !

\- Hiccup ! Je ne sais pas patiner et je …

\- … tu n'aimes pas. Mais tu n'as jamais essayé avec moi.

Le sourire que donna le brun à Jack ne put que le convaincre malgré lui. Sab et Mérida étaient déjà sur la glace : le premier poussant la jeune fille assise dans une espèce de siège-pingouin relativement louche. Mais ils avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. Jack et Hiccup allèrent pour se chausser : Jack enfila assez vite ses patins.

\- Dis, Hiccup, t'en n'as pas marre d'être sur de la glace?

Le brun, qui lui tournait le dos pour enfiler ses patins, se tourna vers lui :

\- Je ne peux pas me passer de la glace contrairement à toi, je l'adore.

Jack avala sa salive, sans rien ajouter. Il laissa Hiccup passer devant lui lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la glace, il frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il voulait s'en aller, loin. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour quand il regarda Hiccup : celui-ci était… beau, simplement. Il dansait sur la glace comme si ça avait été la terre. Il rejoint Mérida et Sab, qui se bidonnaient, et tourna autour d'eux comme s'il avait été sur la terre. Il était gracieux et agile.

Jack, lui, était paniqué, et ne pouvait pas lâcher la rambarde : _Je ne pourrais pas y arriver, même pour toi, princesse…_ Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux contre sa volonté. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, priant pour qu'il soit téléporté ailleurs, ce fut Hiccup qui se matérialisa devant lui il s'arrêta avec un petit mouvement de pieds, parfait. Il le regarda un moment puis lui sourit, attrapa sa main tendrement.

\- Viens.

L'irlandais, les yeux embués, serra la main offerte, sans pour autant esquisser de mouvement. Le brun le tirait à mesure que lui-même s'éloignait de la bordure.

\- Fais-moi confiance : tu ne risques rien, Jack. Je te le promets.

Hiccup avait employé un ton tellement convainquant, d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas, que Jack le crut sur parole. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour s'élancer et lâcha la rampe, gardant la main du Galois dans la sienne. Hiccup reculait lentement, sûr de lui, gardant son regard dans celui de son ami afin de lui donner de l'assurance. Petit à petit, il accélérait, faisait de plus ample mouvement de poussées. Là, Hiccup sourit :

\- Tu t'en sors comme un chef. Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la glace ?

\- Je sais me tenir debout mais on ne sait jamais quand elle peut me mettre à terre.

\- Tu as peur de la honte, donc, pas de la glace.

\- Oh non, je me fiche d'être moqué c'est la douleur qui vient après qui m'effraie.

Hiccup sembla réfléchir un instant puis, lâchant la main de Jack, il lança :

\- Oui, ça me semble logique, bien que je pense que la glace ne mérite pas cette haine.

Avant que l'Irlandais n'ait pu piper mot, les deux garçons entendirent un cri, suivi d'éclats de voix. Et pas n'importe lesquelles celle de Mérida en faisait partie. Hiccup s'élança de suite vers la rousse, étendue au sol, son siège ridicule gisant sur le flanc à ses côtés, en train de hurler sur deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle. L'un des deux garçons n'en menait pas large : Sab l'avait empoigné par le col et le regardait d'un air mauvais. Très mauvais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Merry, tout va bien ? Demanda le brun lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, relevant Mérida, la tenant contre elle.

\- Mais oui, ça va, grogna l'Écossaise, tentant de le repousser puis se ravisant. C'est à cause de ses deux cervelles de larve. Ces abrutis nous ont foncé dedans et ont renversé mon pingouin. Attardés.

Sab lâcha le gringalet – pour prendre Mérida dans ses bras – l'autre lança, d'un ton partagé entre la moquerie et le balbutiement :

\- Comment on pouvait savoir quand t'étais handicapée, aussi ? On voulait juste s'amuser un peu.

\- Ah oui, parce que c'est marrant de faire se fracasser une meuf sur le sol je suis morte de rire – elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sab, qui signait – mon ami dit que vous n'êtes que deux stupides gamins dotés de cervelles de mollusque. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

\- Calmez-vous, vous deux, dit Hiccup à ses amis, qui voyait les deux garçons s'échauffer. Eh, vous autres : quand on ignore tout de la personne à qui ont fait ce genre de blague, on s'abstient, ok ?

Le garçon que Sab avait retenu se redressa et s'avança il était plus petit qu'Hiccup, pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le provoquer :

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, mon mignon, si je pousse ta copine à nouveau ?

Le brun hésita entre froncer les sourcils et les hausser :

\- Tu parles sérieusement là ?

Le garçon lui fit une mimique moqueuse il élança sa jambe et faucha le pied droit d'Hiccup. Celui-ci aurait pu garder l'équilibre mais sa jambe gauche ne le supporta pas il tomba sur le côté. Son genou et sa tête heurtèrent de plein fouet la glace : il poussa un râle de douleur, fermant les yeux pour chasser ses vertiges, en vain.

\- Eh !

Le cri avait été poussé par Jack. Hiccup releva difficilement les paupières et avisa celui-ci. Il se précipitait vers eux il patinait. Ces gestes étaient parfaits, sans une once d'hésitation. Le jeune homme frappa le garçon qui avait fait tomber Hiccup, avec toute la force que lui donnait la vitesse de son déplacement. Le pauvre fut projeté au sol, une énorme ecchymose apparaissant déjà sur sa pommette. Sab, Mérida dans les bras, n'avait pas pu réagir tant tout s'était passé vite.

\- Frappe encore un de mes amis et tu es mort, compris ?

Le ton était plus froid que la glace sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

\- Jack, souffla Hiccup. Laisse-le, ça va.

L'irlandais se retourna, perdant de suite son regard assassin et se pencha sur le brun. Il n'eut à nouveau rien de temps de dire l'homme qui s'occupait de la patinoire leur hurla :

\- Dégagez de ma patinoire, bande de petits morveux avant que j'appelle les flics. Foutez-moi le camp !

Les deux autres garçons ne se firent pas prier. Mérida, alors que Jack aida Hiccup à se relever, se contorsionna pour le regarder :

\- Hic', ça va ? Hiccup ?

\- Il a l'arcade ouverte, répondit Jack à sa place, le maintenant contre lui pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ton genou a aussi buté la glace, non ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme voulut toucher le genou de son ami. Ce dernier gronda, en détachant bien les mots :

\- Ne touche pas ce genou, Jack.

\- Il te fait mal ? Demanda Mérida. Tu peux le bouger ?

Hiccup soupira :

\- Ça va. Quittons cet endroit.

Sab partit avec Mérida, qu'il remit dans le pingouin redressé. Le Galois voulut glisser à son tour mais manqua de tomber à nouveau Jack le rattrapa :

\- Tu t'es vraiment fait mal, hein ?

\- Je ne me suis pas fait mal, Jack, soupira l'interpellé – et il eut envie de rire nerveusement en disant ça – je dois juste avoir un bleu, c'est tout. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- C'est normal, stupide, tu t'es ouvert l'arcade.

\- Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur ma jambe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te lâche pas.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello ! Vous allez le constater en lisant, j'ai décidé de doubler la taille des chapitres, je trouve ça mieux.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils allèrent tous chez Hiccup, car sa maison était juste à côté. Dieu merci – selon le brun –, son père n'était pas là.

\- La mia casa, annonça le brun d'une voix exténuée à laquelle il tenta de mettre de la joie. Mérida, tu t'es fait mal ou pas ?

\- Mes jambes ont tout pris, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tant mieux. Est-ce que tu peux faire chauffer de l'eau, s'il-te-plait ?

\- Oui, chef. Va te soigner, toi. Jack, va l'aider.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, Merry.

\- C'est non négociable, trancha Jack en l'aidant à monter les escaliers.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, répéta Hiccup en grimpant les marches une à une, à cloche pied.

L'irlandais n'ajouta rien, mais continua de marcher. Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre son chat lui sauta sur l'épaule en miaula plusieurs fois en reniflant le sang séché sur la tempe et la pommette de son maitre.

\- Tooth, ne lèche pas ça, c'est dégueulasse. Descend, mon grand.

Le petit félin obéit docilement, et alla se pelotonner dans le lit, au chaud. Hiccup alla dans la salle de bain :

\- Désolé, lança-t-il à Jack avant de ne fermer la porte à clefs derrière lui.

\- Eh ! S'offusqua son ami. Sérieusement, Hiccup ?

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis. Joue avec Tooth.

\- Et si tu trébuche et que tu ne peux pas te relever, tu fais quoi gros malin ?

\- Je me relève, Jack.

Ce dernier grogna et lança son poing dans l'air, rageusement. _Laisse-moi t'aider, bon sang._ A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Hiccup regarda sa tête l'arcade ne saignait pas beaucoup – étrangement, il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, heureusement. Il se nettoya rapidement, se tenant uniquement sur sa jambe droite puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Là, il retira son pantalon et avisa ses deux jambes la droite était intacte. La gauche était… eh bien, était en carbone. La prothèse était rattachée au moignon qui était sous son genou. Hiccup l'enleva et, découvrant son articulation du tissu qui la recouvrait, il vit qu'elle était bleue et un peu enflée.

\- Fais chier, cracha-t-il.

Il aurait voulu crier de rage mais la présence de Jack dans la pièce à côté le dissuada très vite. Il mordit dans son poing pour se calmer. Seul son équipe de Hockey (Astrid, les jumeaux, Varek et Rustik) savaient pour sa prothèse et Hiccup avait expressément fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas du tout que ça se sache il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Jack, Mérida ou Sab ne soient au courant. Surtout pas Jack, étrangement ça allait le dégouter, et il ne voudrait probablement plus de lui comme ami. Et puis, Mérida occupait déjà le poste d'handicapé dans le groupe alors…

\- Haddock ? Tu t'en sors ? Demanda jack de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le brun allait répondre mais, ouvrit la bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Vraiment ? Il s'ébroua, essuya ses larmes. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur sa jambe gauche, maigrichonne, et sur ce bout de chair sans os ni muscles qui pendait en dessous de son genou. Il grimaça.

\- Hiccup ?

\- Je… ça va, une minute.

Il fallait qu'il remette sa prothèse. Mais celle-ci, pour tenir, se finissait d'un tissu élasthanne censé entouré son moignon et une partie de son genou. Et avec l'allure que celui-ci avait, ça allait être trop douloureux de remettre cette fichue jambe artificielle. Hiccup soupira. Assis sur sa baignoire, pitoyable, il lança d'une voix faible :

\- J'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles, Jack.

\- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- J'ai besoin que toi et Sab vous partiez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hiccup ?

Le Galois avait vraiment envie de fondre en larmes, maintenant.

\- S'il-te-plait, Jack.

\- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'hôpital ?

Hiccup ferma les yeux son genou lui faisait mal et le ton de Jack, si inquiet et concerné, n'arrangeait rien. Il regarda sa prothèse, à terre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis l'attrapa. Il l'enfila, se retenant d'échapper des gémissements de douleur et balança sa jambe dans les airs quatre fois, pour s'habituer. À chaque fois, une vague de douleur l'assaillait. Se relevant – sans s'appuyer sur sa jambe –, il essuya ses joues, puis s'habilla.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et regarda Jack. L'Irlandais répéta, d'une voix douce, tendit la main vers un des joues encore mouillées de Hiccup :

\- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'hôpital ?

Le brun ne put rien répondre il se contenta de hocher la tête, se retenant d'étouffer un sanglot. Jack lui, eut envie de pleurer en voyant son ami dans un tel état. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Hiccup, plus grand de quelques petits centimètres, paru cependant petit et chétif.

\- Si je retrouve ces mecs, je te jure que je les tue.

Hiccup le crut sur parole. Le jeune homme se recula et planta son regard bleu glacé dans le sien :

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

\- Je… non. Mais je vais me débrouiller.

\- D'accord.

Jack fit mine d'esquisser un mouvement pour le soulever mais resta figé. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Finalement, il suivit Hiccup au rez-de-chaussée, l'aidant à ne pas tomber.

\- Hic' ? Appela Mérida en les entendant. T'es tout neuf ?

\- On va l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Mérida en s'élançant vers eux. Hiccup !

\- Ça va, Merry, je ne suis pas aux portes de la mort, la rassura Hiccup. J'ai juste mon genou qui fait le double de sa taille.

\- Si je revois ces gars, je les bousille, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu feras la queue derrière Jack, ma chérie.

Sab tapa sur le comptoir sur lequel lui et Mérida avaient préparé les tasses de thé, pour avoir leur attention. Il signa : « Jack, tu devrais prendre le fauteuil de Mérida, ça sera plus simple, ta voiture n'est pas à côté. Je resterai là avec elle. »

\- Bonne idée, Sab, dit la rousse. Viens me jeter sur le canapé. Je te passe mon fauteuil Hiccup.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé, c'est bon, ronchonna Hiccup. Je peux marcher.

\- Moi non, répliqua Jack. Mon appartement, où est ma voiture, est à au moins 3 km. Je ne pourrais pas supporter tout ton poids pendant si longtemps, même si tu pèses aussi lourd qu'une crevette malade.

Le regard que lui lança le garçon était équivoque. Sab sourit et vint _jeter_ littéralement Mérida sur le divan. Jack aida Hiccup à s'installer dans le fauteuil :

\- Eh, stupides, appela Mérida en se redressant un peu. Habillez-vous, il fait -15° ce soir.

Une fois fait, Jack empoigna le fauteuil pour le pousser jusqu'à chez lui. Hiccup faillit lui dire qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, mais il avait trop mal pour argumenter. Il dit à la place :

\- Tu m'as menti.

Jack se tut d'abord, puis finit par souffler :

\- J'aurais cru que n'en parlerais pas avant d'aller mieux.

\- Parler me fait penser à autre chose.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux pendant un long moment. Jack le brisa :

\- J'ai appris à patiner quand j'étais tout jeune. Mes parents m'emmenaient sur un lac gelé juste derrière chez nous, en hiver. Puis plus tard, j'y emmenai ma petite sœur.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur.

L'irlandais se tut puis prit une grande inspiration :

\- Probablement parce qu'elle est morte. I ans. Je n'aime pas parler d'elle.

Hiccup bloqua les roues du fauteuil il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son ami, embué :

\- Jack… je suis désolée.

\- Peu importe. Dépêchons-nous, ajouta-t-il, secouant la main.

Le brun se sentait très mal. Pas à cause de son genou. Il baissa la tête et s'entendit dire :

\- J'ai perdu ma mère il y a un deux ans et demi.

\- Quoi ? Articula Jack, ralentissant l'allure.

\- Ma mère. Elle est morte il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture.

Le garçon ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Puis, il réfléchit un instant et fut pris d'un doute :

\- Le jour où Mérida a eu son accident, tu m'as parlé de tes parents. J'ai mentionné ta mère. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Astrid est au courant.

\- Oui… ?

\- Je veux dire, mon père et Astrid sont au courant.

Jack ne comprenait pas.

\- Attends, fit-il soudain, stoppant tous ses mouvements. Ce sont les _seuls_ au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Mérida ne le sait pas ? Tes amis non plus ?

\- Non.

\- … pourquoi ?

Hiccup ferma les yeux et tressaillit. _Pas ce soir._

\- Allons à l'hôpital, s'il-te-plait, Jack. Je te raconterai un jour, peut-être.

Le jeune homme, pantelant, se plia à la volonté de son ami, la tête pleine de pensées confuses. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aux urgences, les garçons attendirent 3 heures avant d'être pris en charge. Là, on apprit à Hiccup – après avoir mis une agrafe à son arcade – qu'il avait juste une petite contusion au genou. Hiccup demanda tout de suite à parler au chirurgien qui le suivait au Canada : Lisa Carana. Une veille italienne immigrée, très talentueuse. Celui-ci rabroua le garçon en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilant. Elle lui prescrit des médicaments et lui recommanda de ne pas mettre sa prothèse le lendemain, pour laisser son genou désenflé tranquillement. En plus, elle lui donna une pommade pour la nuit et la journée suivante.

Elle le laissa seul dans la salle. Hiccup réfléchit un long moment à un moyen de rentrer chez lui sans que Jack ne remarque subtilement qu'il n'avait qu'une jambe sur deux. Le garçon soupira et prenant soin courage à deux mains – et un antidouleur – il enfila à nouveau sa prothèse. Il ressortit, assis sur le fauteuil roulant et le fit avancer jusqu'à Jack, assis sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Celui-ci, entendant son ami venir à lui, releva la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- On rentre ? Souffla Hiccup.

\- Que t'ont-ils dit ?

\- Repos et médicaments. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça a été une longue journée, soupira Jack.

\- Allons-nous reposer, alors.

Ils rentrèrent en voiture, directement chez le Galois. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors, et tellement froid que même la neige avait cessé de tomber tout était figé. Le père d'Hiccup n'était toujours pas rentré sa voiture n'était pas là.

\- Ton père travaille jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Oh il est fonctionnaire, il ne travaille que jusqu'à 16h ou 17h en général.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là alors ? S'étonna l'Irlandais.

\- Il passe toujours par le pub avant de ne revenir à la maison. Et après, Dieu sait ce qu'il fait parfois, il ne rentre pas de la nuit.

\- Est-ce que… ?

\- … c'est un alcoolique ? Oui. Il l'est devenu quand ma mère est morte. Je me dis que c'est mieux que d'être fou ou violent.

Jack baissa la tête son ami n'avait pas une vie aussi facile qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

\- Mais crois-moi sur parole, ce soir, je suis ravi qu'il ne soit pas là, annonça Hiccup sur un ton sincère.

\- Tu ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Oh j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter le jour où il a disparu pendant 5 jours.

\- 5 jours ?!

\- Ouep. J'ai appelé la police, j'étais mort de peur.

Le garçon laissa passer un ange puis, ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il se retourna et lança en haussant les épaules :

\- Il s'était pris des vacances au Pays de Galles.

Jack se figea un instant, puis suivi son ami à l'intérieur.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Hiccup. Les enfants !

Jack fronça les sourcils devant le ton outré du brun… jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Mérida était toujours allongée sur le canapé. Sauf que Sab était lui-même allongé sur elle. Et ils s'embrassaient. Aussitôt que le blond les entendit, il sursauta et s'étala par terre. Mérida, elle, rejeta la tête contre le canapé :

\- On vous a attendu super longtemps pour manger. On a fini par se faire un diner aux chandelles – il y a des restes dans le frigo. On s'ennuyait alors on a décidé de s'embrasser.

Cela sembla tout expliqué, apparemment. Sab, qui se relevait, signa : « Elle m'a sauté dessus, je suis innocent ».

\- Ahah, ça marcherait si je pouvais véritablement sauter, Sab, ria la rousse en lui frappant les fesses.

\- Charmant, sourit Jack.

Hiccup se contenta de secouer la tête, dépitée mais content pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Rends-moi mon fauteuil ! Exigea Mérida – et ce fut aussitôt fait, Hiccup prenant sa place dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

\- Juste un gros bleu. Il faut que je me repose, c'est tout. Il est quelle heure ?

\- 22 heures, mon cœur, lui répondit la jeune fille en faisant tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même.

\- Vous voulez rester dormir là, les garçons ?

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » Demanda Sab et Hiccup regarda Jack pour qu'il traduise mais celui-ci se contenta de signer : « Non, il ne sait pas quand son père va revenir ». « Et sa mère est au Pays de Galles », compléta Mérida.

\- Ça ne dérange pas, tu es sur ? Questionna tout de même Jack, se racla la gorge en voyant Mérida signer cela.

\- Mais oui, c'est bon, on va vous trouver de la place je n'ai qu'un canapé mais je pense que ça ne gênera pas Sab de dormir avec Mérida. Je me trompe ?

Mérida lui fit un clin d'œil et Sab se contenta de dire – ou presque – merci.

\- Tu veux manger Jack ?

\- J'ai pas faim, merci, Ginger.

\- Là, je suis trop loin mais fais comme si je te frappais, sil-te-plait.

L'Irlandais ria un peu mais n'en fit rien, et n'ajouta pas un mot.

\- Hic' ?

\- Non plus, l'attente à l'hôpital et les cachets m'ont tué. Je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je vais chercher des draps pour le canapé.

Il boita jusqu'aux escaliers et les monta à cloche pied. Arrivé en haut, il alla dans sa chambre, récupéra les draps, la ramena en bas, donnant au passage un de ses oreillers à Jack. Sab lui prit des bras et commença à les installer et Hiccup lui sourit en retour, fatigué. Mérida vint jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, mon Hiccup ?

\- Ça va Merry. Je crois que c'est les cachets qui me shootent. Il faut que je dorme.

\- Alors va, je gère la maison, sourit-elle, quand même inquiète.

\- T'es un ange.

Le garçon lui embrassa le front et se traina vers les escaliers.

\- Ça va aller, Hiccup ?

\- Oui, Jack, merci. Faites comme chez vous, si vous voulez manger ou regarder la télé, vous pouvez.

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au salon, à ne pas savoir quoi faire ou dire. Mérida, cependant, avait toujours quelque chose à dire, justement :

\- Eh ben, quelle journée de merde, hein.

\- Tu peux le dire, Ginger. J'espère qu'Hiccup ira bien.

\- Mais oui, il a juste été sonné il n'a pas l'habitude de se bagarrer notre Hic'.

Jack soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Bon ! Bah nous on va aller dans la chambre, hein !

\- Pas de souci, je vais regarder un coup la télé, je pense.

« Repose-toi quand même, Jack », lui recommanda Sab en montant avec Mérida dans les bras.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, faites pas de bêtises.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, Hiccup se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir la gueule de bois. Puis il se souvint de la veille de la patinoire et de son genou. Il s'ébroua et sa main vint buter dans la boule de poil qu'était son chat. Celui-ci redressa la tête, tout endormi, lâchant un petit miaulement faible.

\- Pardon mon grand, soupira le brun.

Hiccup inspira un grand coup il tâta son genou, qui avait déjà un peu dégonflé. Il avisa son réveil : nous n'étions pas « le lendemain » mais plutôt « le milieu de la nuit ». Avalant sa salive, le garçon se redressa, assis sur son lit. Il avait faim. Il allait sortir sans sa prothèse puis se souvint que Jack dormait au… non, il ne dormait pas la télé marchait encore.

Soupirant à nouveau, le jeune homme hésita : mettre sa prothèse et enfiler un pantalon et des chaussettes ou ne pas manger ? Son estomac lui donna la réponse en grondant furieusement. Hiccup lâcha un « Fais chier », mais s'habilla, ayant un peu moins de mal que la veille à supporter sa prothèse.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Jack était assis dans le canapé, devant la télé, même s'il ne la regardait pas. Il avait pris une des feuilles blanches de l'imprimante et dessinait dessus. Sans un bruit, Hiccup se pencha sur son épaule : c'était une patinoire, avec plusieurs personnages dessus. C'était simple, beau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, Hiccup ? Demanda Jack, se retournant.

Bon, il l'avait entendu arriver, manifestement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, Jack ?

\- Voleur de question.

\- Je me suis réveillé parce que j'ai faim, je vais manger un truc, annonça le brun en se redressant.

\- À 4h du matin ? S'étonna le l'Irlandais.

\- Y'a pas d'heure pour mon estomac. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes.

Hiccup sourit et, ouvrant le frigo, il lança, dépité :

\- Mérida a dit qu'il y avait des restes.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais : ils ont commandé des pizzas, ces feignasses.

Jack ria :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, en fait.

Les deux garçons firent réchauffer les pizzas et s'installèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour les manger.

\- Ton genou va mieux ? Demanda Jack.

\- Un peu mieux, déjà, oui.

Ils mangèrent, discutant un peu, regardant parfois la télévision de loin. Quand soudain, alors qu'ils riaient, leur repas fini, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Hiccup soupira d'un air blasé lorsqu'il avisa son père, ivre, tangué jusqu'au canapé et y tomber, endormi. Le garçon se tourna vers son ami, déconfit, et lui dit :

\- Je te présente mon père il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

Jack ne sut pas quoi dire, se contentant de regarder bêtement l'immense homme affalé dans, techniquement, _son lit_.

\- Bon, se reprit Hiccup, tu dormiras dans mon lit, je vais voir si je peux le réveiller.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui, pas de soucis, va te coucher, Jack.

Il lui indiqua où était sa chambre et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Se dirigeant vers le canapé – son genou commençait à lui refaire mal –, il vint secouer son père :

\- Papa. Papa, réveille-toi. Aller, debout.

Stoïck gronda et baragouina quelques mots, rejetant son fils d'un mouvement de main.

\- Papa, bouge-toi, aller.

Grognant à nouveau, l'homme tenta de se lever et faillit basculer Hiccup le retint, bandant tous ses muscles, ne se retenant que sur une seule jambe.

\- Putain mais fais un effort… S'étouffa-t-il.

Difficilement, il porta son père jusque dans sa chambre où il le fit tomber sur le lit. Hiccup souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas aggravé l'état de son articulation. Il enleva les chaussures et la veste de son père puis referma la porte derrière lui. Repu, fatigué, il enleva sa prothèse et la cacha sous la couette où il s'enroula il s'endormit aussitôt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'Hiccup se réveilla, il ne devait pas être tard car tout le monde dormait. Sauf son père s'affairait dans la cuisine. Émergent doucement, il se redressa et alla rejoindre son père, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre sa prothèse.

\- Les aspirines sont là, annonça-t-il en voyant Stoïck s'énerver en les cherchant.

Grondement de remerciement.

\- Il y a deux garçons qui dorment ici.

\- Quoi ? Demanda son père en avalant le cachet.

\- Hier soir, on est rentré tard et je leur ai proposé de rester dormir ici. L'un est le copain de Mérida et l'autre dort dans mon lit.

\- Pourquoi dans ton lit ?

\- Cette nuit, quand tu es rentré, tu es tombé sur le canapé que j'avais préparé pour lui. Du coup je lui ai dit de prendre mon lit pendant que je te mettais dans le tien.

\- Hn. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton arcade ? Tu ne t'es pas battu, j'espère.

Hiccup aurait voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il se ravisa cela n'aurait servi à rien. Alors il dit qu'il était tombé, et alla enfiler sa prothèse son genou lui faisait encore mal, mais beaucoup moins. Il monta et ouvrit doucement sa chambre, sans bruit. Jack dormait, emmitouflé dans les draps, Toothless roulé en boule tout près de son visage. Hiccup sourit devant la scène. Silencieusement, il alla récupérer des habits dans son armoire et repartit, sans réveiller son ami.

Il se doucha dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Mérida et Sab étaient levés, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son père, qui avait dû partir au travail.

\- Salut vous deux, lança-t-il en voyant Mérida couchée contre Sab dans le canapé.

\- Coucou toi, tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai mis de la pommade cette nuit et ais pris mes cachets. Je suis comme neuf.

C'était plus ou moins vrai, il avait beaucoup moins mal que la veille, même si ça le tirait encore cependant, pas question de ne pas porter sa prothèse aujourd'hui. Sauf s'il arrivait à se retrouver seul.

\- Vous prévoyez de sortir aujourd'hui ?

\- On comptait rester ici avec toi, en fait.

\- Merry, soupira Hiccup en s'accroupissant devant elle. Je ne suis pas mourant, j'ai juste mal au genou. Tout va très bien.

Sab signa et, après un temps d'échange avec Mérida, celle-ci se tourna vers Hiccup :

\- Bon. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui, Mérida.

\- Tu diras à Jack de te faire à manger, ou au moins de faire attention à toi.

Hiccup soupira, ses yeux roulant.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Il faut que je passe chez moi vers Angus et dire à Maud que je suis en vie. Il faut aussi que l'infirmière passe me faire mes soins. Après, on ira probablement un coup dehors ou on restera à la maison s'il fait trop froid.

\- Tu me tiens au courant de quand tu rentreras.

\- Oui, monsieur !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack se réveilla à cause du débile de chat d'Haddock qui frottait son museau contre son visage. Il grogna et le repoussa d'une main, se faisant agresser par un miaulement désapprobateur et le petit félin lui chopa sa pauvre main et se mit à la mordiller violemment, en y mettant beaucoup d'ardeur. L'Irlandais, peu sensible à la douleur, ria de voir l'animal s'exciter contre lui juste parce qu'il lui avait refusé des gratouilles :

\- T'es bien aussi têtu que ton maitre, boule de poils.

Le chat, comme s'il avait compris, s'arrêta instantanément et planta ses deux gros yeux jaune-vert dans ceux, bleus, de l'homme. Cet échange fit sourire ce dernier, qui se redressa sur le lit et offrit enfin des caresses à la bête, étalée sur le dos et ronronnant déjà. Puis Jack finit par s'ébrouer et fonça dans la salle de bain, où Hiccup lui avait gentiment préparé une serviette.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se planta devant ses habits sales de la veille. Ses habits qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de remettre aujourd'hui, donc. Il allait descendre pour savoir s'il pouvait au moins emprunter un caleçon et un T-shirt à Hiccup, celui-ci frappa à la porte :

\- Je peux entrer Jack ?

L'interpellé se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Il enleva rapidement la serviette autour de sa taille et enfila à toute allure son caleçon et son T-shirt de la veille.

\- Entre Hiccup.

\- J'ai entendu que tu prenais ta douche : je me suis dit que tu voudrais probablement des vêtements propres, dit celui-ci en entrant doucement.

\- Ça serait vraiment sympa si ça ne te dérange pas, se gêna un peu l'irlandais. Je les laverai ce soir et je te les rendrai vite, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je ne te ferais pas un procès si tu me voles un caleçon, Jack, tu sais. Je ne roule pas sur l'or mais je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade, ria Hiccup.

Jack sourit puis se rappela d'un détail :

\- Eh, ta jambe au fait, ça va ?

\- Mon genou est presque guérit, oui.

\- Sûr ?

Le regard d'Hiccup était éloquent : « Oui, laisse mon genou tranquille ». Il alla vers son armoire et en sorti un caleçon, un jean, un T-shirt et un sweat qu'il posa dans les bras de Jack, qui le remercia. Il allait sortir puis se retourna :

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Tu dois te reposer, je cuisinerai, lança le garçon.

\- Jack, je ne suis pas han…

\- … dicapé, ouais, je sais, le coupa le jeune homme. Mais le médecin a dit « repos », et on écoute les médecins.

\- Dit le mec qui a dit à Merry qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les psys.

\- Je parle des vrais médecins.

Le gallois roula des yeux et laissa l'autre seul. Toothless lui sauta sur l'épaule alors qu'il descendait les escaliers – ce qui faillit le faire trébucher – et miaula joyeusement. Hiccup le regarda, sourit et lança d'une voix un peu stupide :

\- Eh, tu t'es fait un copain, mon grand ? Ouais, il est gentil Jack, hein ?

Le chat approuva à grand coup de ronronnements.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à manger mon chaton ? Demanda le jeune homme en posant son chat sur le bar qui s'assit et le fixa. Miaulement.

\- Il y a : des patates, des pâtes, du riz,… mais c'est la misère dans cette cuisine il faudrait que j'aille faire les courses ce soir. Bref, on a aussi : des raviolis – mais non –, de la salade, des pitas, des lardons, du poulet et… des yaourts moisis.

Miaulement à nouveau.

\- Riz ! Excellent choix, Tooth. Avec quoi, à ton avis ?

Le chat miaula encore une fois, jouant avec le sachet de riz posé à ses côtés.

\- Oh non, j'ai pas envie de poulet… marmonna le brun en fouillant dans les placards. Plutôt des cordons bleus ? On doit en avoir au congel', je crois. Dis, où sont Merry et Sab, tu penses ?

Miaulement.

\- Je pense pareil, mon grand. Je suis content pour eux tu sais, même si ça me fait tout bizarre. Enfin ! Donc, riz avec… avec quoi ?

Double miaulement.

\- T'as des idées pourris, le chat, vraiment. Je ne veux pas juger tes gouts culinaires, mais c'est pas le top.

\- Je te trouve à la fois attachant et à la fois cinglé, Hiccup, là tout de suite.

Hiccup sursauta et se retourna vers Jack celui-ci était négligemment appuyé contre le bar, un sourire moqueur mais doux aux lèvres. Hiccup se renfrogna :

\- Eh bien, monsieur-je-vis-tout-seul, tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir que parler à soi-même est bon à la santé et aide à la survie. En plus, je discute avec mon chat. Hein, Tooth, qu'on discute ?

Il dit ça en se penchant sur l'animal qui, comprenant son nom, miaula et se frotta contre la main de son maître.

\- Réponse dudit chat : dialogue construit, donc.

Jack rit alors que la bête miaula encore :

\- C'est ce que je dis : tu es mignon mais taré. Allez, sors de cette cuisine et laisse-moi te cuisiner un truc. T'as des oignons ? Du pain ?

Hiccup voulut protester mais son inconscient le stoppa en mode : « Eh, pour une fois que quelqu'un prend soin de toi, laisse-toi faire, bon sang ! ». Alors il se redressa, Toothless dans les bras, pointa un placard :

\- Oignons. Le pain, il y en au congélateur il faudra le mettre au four.

\- Merci, Haddock. Dégage de là, maintenant. Je fouillerai pour trouver le reste.

Hiccup se dirigea vers le canapé, dubitatif quant à l'attitude maternel du garçon mais, quelque part, bien content de se faire chouchouter de la sorte. Jack était déjà en train, effectivement, de fouiller partout. Il sortit les patates et commencer à les éplucher, en ayant apparemment oublié l'existence de son ami. Hiccup sourit, quand même amuser par la vision de Jack, ce type si fier de lui et presque prétentieux, qui épluchait des patates. Ayant une idée, il monta dans sa chambre, s'empara d'une feuille et d'un crayon et redescendit il se posa sur le canapé, et mettant sa feuille et son support sur le dossier de celui-ci, il commença à dessiner.

Jack de son côté, s'activait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Haddock et celui-ci dessinait. _Bien, au moins, ça lui repose son genou._ Il lui fallut au moins 5 minutes pour trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin, et 15 minutes en plus pour tout préparer et cuire. Là, il mit les deux pains/sandwich dans deux assiettes sur le bar et lança :

\- Fini de t'amuser, jeune homme. À table !

\- Deux secondes.

\- Ça va refroidir, maintenant.

Jack venait de prendre cette voix calme de celui qui avait l'habitude d'être écouté. Hiccup leva les yeux de sa feuille :

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

Il fit la moue et, donnant encore quelques coups de crayons, il se leva, papier en main pour s'asseoir au bar au côté de ce tyran de Jack. Il pencha la tête en voyant le repas :

\- Hn… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du pain, des patates râpées cuites avec des oignons et aussi du fromage qui trainait dans ton frigo. Oh, et un steak qui était au congélateur aussi. C'est un sandwich mortel.

\- J'attends de gouter pour être sûr. Tiens !

Hiccup tendit à son homologue la feuille. Dessus, il avait dessiné Jack les traits du dessin étaient vraiment très beaux et fins. Le dessin en lui-même, par contre, fit s'étouffer le jeune homme. On le voyait, dans la cuisine, préparer de bons petits plats par dizaine il était coiffé d'une charlotte et habillé avec un tablier avec des motifs de fraises et de framboises, très féminin. Et, apparemment, il était maquillé pour l'occasion.

\- C'est mortel ! Lança Hiccup en goutant au repas.

Totalement outré, Jack donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du gallois, qui explosa de rire.

\- Je te fais à manger et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En me dessinant en bonne ?!

Finalement, devant Hiccup qui se tordait de rire et ce dessin ridicule, Jack finit par rire à son tour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les deux garçons passèrent l'après-midi chez Hiccup, où Jack fut au petit soin pour lui. Il fit même le ménage. Ce qui donna naissance à un autre dessin cocasse. Le père d'Hiccup rentra aux alentours de 18h.

\- Bonsoir, lança innocemment Hiccup depuis le canapé. Tu rentres seulement ?

\- Il y a avait plus de boulot que prévu. Je suis resté pour aider.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Haddock, dit à son tour Jack en se levant et en lui tendant sa main.

Stoïck regarda le petit gaillard et lui sera la main. L'Irlandais continua, peu décontenancé par l'attitude de l'homme :

\- Je m'appelle Jack Frost, je suis dans la même classe que votre fils.

\- Appelle-moi Stoïck.

Jack lui sourit et lâcha sa main il retourna s'asseoir vers Hiccup qui le regarda de travers.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'allais te présenter, tu sais.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Hiccup.

\- Ton amie n'est pas là ? Demanda Stoïck depuis la cuisine, où il se faisait du café.

\- Elle est avec Sandy, son amoureux. Elle m'a envoyé un message : elle sera là pour le repas. Tu veux que je cuisine ?

\- On sera combien ?

Hiccup regarda Jack et murmura :

\- Tu veux rester manger ?

Son ami secoua la tête :

\- Non, je vais rentrer, merci.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain. Je ne vais pas trop te manquer ?

Le brun frappa l'épaule de l'autre qui pouffa, puis il lança à son père :

\- Juste Merry, toi et moi.

Son père ne répondit rien, et but son café silencieusement. Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Allez, je suis parti j'ai assez squatté ta maison pour la journée, je crois.

\- Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. De passer la journée avec toi et de discuter si j'avais su que tu étais si sympa, je serais venu te causer plus tôt.

Les mots et la façon de parler était un peu enfantine mais cela venait vraiment du cœur et ça réchauffa celui de l'irlandais. Il fit mine de rien, pourtant :

\- Fais gaffe à ce genou, Hiccup. Je te ramènerai tes habits demain je pense, s'ils sont secs. Au revoir monsieur Haddock, passez une bonne soirée.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Le silence se fit et Hiccup souriait, attendri par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Il est gentil ce gamin, lâcha Stoïck depuis la cuisine d'un air détaché.

Surprit, Hiccup se tourna vers son père. Il ne trouva rien à répondre, cependant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mérida rentra peu de temps après et ils mangèrent tous les trois. Elle était extatique et ne cessait de parler ce qui arrangeait bien les deux garçons car aucun des deux n'étaient particulièrement loquace. À la fin du repas, Hiccup monta Mérida dans sa chambre – en cachant sa souffrance à cause du poids de la belle sur ses jambes amochées. Il la jeta sur son lit et s'allongea près d'elle, la regardant :

\- T'es vraiment belle quand t'es heureuse, Merry, dit-il sincèrement.

La rousse rougit, perdant son sourire rêveur puis fit mine de frapper le garçon :

\- T'es con ! Si je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, je pourrais croire que tu me dragues. C'est très bizarre.

\- J'ai le droit de dire à mon amie qu'elle est belle, quand même ! S'offusqua le brun.

Elle ria sarcastiquement et pour palier au silence, elle raconta la journée _exceeeeptionneeeeelle_ qu'elle avait passé aujourd'hui. À la fin de son interminable récit, Hiccup sourit :

\- Tu l'aimes bien, Sab ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, je crois que je l'aime plus que bien. J'aimerais l'aimer tout court. Ça me plairait comme sensation…

\- Mais ?

Mérida se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux se mirent à briller :

\- Bah… je voudrais que… je voudrais bien ne pas être paralysée.

Dans une grimace, elle lâcha un sanglot étouffé. Complétement mortifié par ce changement radical d'état, Hiccup murmura :

\- Oh ma jolie… Viens là.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la jeune fille s'y blotti elle parut toute petite, toute chétive.

\- Je… j'ai peur qu'il ne m'apprécie que par pitié. Ou qu'il me voit comme une chose à protéger et qu'il se lasse super vite. Et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui. Et je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas…

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Hiccup.

\- Comment on va fait pour faire l'amour ? Et je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants…

Le réalisant, elle redoubla de pleurs :

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne-ne pourrais jamais f-fonder de f-fa-famille !

Cette pensée avait déjà traversé l'esprit d'Hiccup. Il se demandait juste si Mérida l'avait pleinement réalisé ou pas sa réponse était là.

\- Eh, ma chérie… il y a pire. Tu aurais pu mourir ce jour-là. Tu peux toujours adopter. C'est pas la mort !

\- Mais Sab se lassera de moi si on ne peut pas faire l'amour !

Elle mélangeait tout et Hiccup comprit qu'elle avait simplement une grosse baisse de moral après une si bonne journée.

\- Il s'en contentera ou c'est un idiot et je suis quasiment sûr que ça n'est pas le cas, Merry. Laissez-vous le temps de construire un truc avant de penser à ça, ok ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais pleurait toujours. Le brun s'installa plus confortablement et la cala dans ses bras, sur son torse. Là, épuisée, elle s'endormit, et le garçon finit par l'imiter.

Hiccup se réveilla au matin, très tôt. Beaucoup _trop_ tôt. Ça n'était pas le matin, encore. Il secoua la tête, très peu confortable. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était dans le lit de Mérida. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme s'était détournée de lui. Hiccup finit par émerger et ressentit une vive douleur dans la jambe mauvais idée de dormir avec une prothèse. Il était tout engourdi.

Grognant en silence, il se leva et s'en fut lentement dans sa chambre il s'y déshabilla et s'écroula dans son lit. Il inspira un grand coup, savourant la mollesse de son matelas. Il s'ébroua, fronçant les sourcils : Ça, c'était l'odeur de Jack, pas la sienne. Dans son l.. ? Ah oui, il avait dormi là la veille. Hiccup soupira, puis s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

ps : j'ai complétement adoré écrire la scène où Hiccup parle à Toothless. Un grand moment de solitude quand j'ai réalisé que c'était autobiographique.


	9. Chapter 8

Difficile à écrire, je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce chapitre. Mais bon, il est là, et dans les temps. Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Mérida allait mieux le lendemain. En déjeunant, elle confia à Hiccup qu'elle se sentait bête d'avoir « fait son bébé pour ça » mais son meilleur ami ne la crut qu'à moitié. Les jours passèrent assez vite Mérida revit Sab plusieurs fois et il mangea même chez Hiccup un soir. Jack ne donna pas une nouvelle, et ne répondit même pas au téléphone. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas venu rendre ses habits au gallois. La veille de Noël arriva assez vite Stoïck, qui détestait cette période, avait disparu, comme à son habitude, depuis 24h. Son fils ne s'en inquiétait pas : il faisait ça tout le temps. Lui et Mérida avait installé un sapin dans le salon – Hiccup avait d'ailleurs eu mal au dos pendant deux jours après avoir porté la rousse pour qu'elle mette l'étoile sur la cime. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que les deux – Sab restait avec ses parents, Jack n'avait pas répondu et les jumeaux travaillait jusque tard –, ils n'avaient rien prévu de spécial.

Sauf que, vers 15h, Mérida reçut un coup de fils : Sab, dont les parents voulaient rencontrer son _amie_ et qu'ils invitaient donc ce soir pour célébrer la naissance du Christ avec eux. Oui, la naissance du Christ. Folle de joie mais morte d'inquiétude, Mérida accepta après qu'Hiccup a insisté suffisamment, trop heureux de la voir… eh bien, heureuse. Sab vint la chercher à 18h tapante et, bien qu'il se sentit mal vis-à-vis du gallois, seul, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lui aussi.

Et lorsqu'il referma la porte, Hiccup soupira.

\- Je suis habitué à être seul pour Noël, je devrais m'en foutre hein ?

Son chat, allongé sur le canapé, releva la tête et lança un mi-miaulement-mi-ronronnement, surprit d'entendre son maître parler au milieu du silence. Ledit maître secoua la tête. Il essaya d'appeler Jack, qui ne répondit toujours pas. Soupirant, il s'affala sur le canapé et posa sa tête contre le pelage de son chat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid revint 2 jours avant le nouvel an et naturellement, elle appela Hiccup pour lui proposer – à lui et aux jumeaux – de le faire avec elle, dans une optique de soirée tranquille.

\- Je veux bien, Astrid mais j'héberge Mérida, comme ses parents sont partis en vacances et elle voulait le faire avec moi.

\- … est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me remplacer, Haddock ? Ronchonna à l'autre bout du fils la blonde.

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer, Hofferson. Mérida est une très bonne amie, c'est tout.

\- Ce qui fait de moi… ?

\- La meilleure, comme toujours. Et de moi, l'homme de tes rêves hors de portée si j'étais hétéro.

\- Aucun homme ne me résiste, tu le sais bien, Hiccup si tu étais hétéro, tu serais tombé sous mon charme depuis belle lurette.

Le garçon ria, certain des propos de la jeune femme.

\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis gay : tu étais trop belle et trop inaccessible alors je me suis dit « Les gars, c'est moins extraordinaires qu'elle, je devrais pouvoir y arriver ».

\- Mauvais flatteur que tu es, bébé ! Se moqua Astrid. Bon, tu sais quoi, Mérida, t'as qu'à l'amener si tu veux. J'aime bien connaitre mes concurrentes avant de les exterminer froidement.

\- Je te tiens au courant espèce de dragon, mais elle est inséparable de Sandy, donc je pense que je vais me retrouver à faire un choix cornélien.

\- Pauvre de toi, lança la blonde, sans aucune compassion dans la voix. J'allumerais un cierge pour te soutenir.

Et elle raccrocha, laissant un sourire flotter sur les lèvres d'Hiccup. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, tout comme il aimait beaucoup Mérida. Même si la relation qu'il avait avec Astrid était bien loin de celle qu'il avait avec la rousse. D'ailleurs, son portable sonna à nouveau et ce fut cette dernière qui l'appelait. Il décrochait, en souriant :

\- Bonjour à toi beauté fatale, chanta la voix de Mérida et Hiccup rit :

\- Salut mocheton.

\- Espèce de salop, Haddock, rit à son tour la rousse. Je suis un ange avec toi et voilà ce que je me reçois. Raiponce est de retour.

\- Ah oui ? Elle n'était pas chez sa mère ?

\- Elle rentre pour le nouvel an.

 _C'est une mode apparemment._

 _-_ Sab et moi on voulait le faire avec toi, elle et Jack-Jack.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne répond toujours pas ?

\- Bah on ira le chercher par la peau du c…

\- Merry, gronda Hiccup. Langage.

\- Pardon.

\- Astrid vient de m'appeler.

La voix de Mérida baissa d'une octave :

\- Chouette, dis donc qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- M'inviter à fêter le nouvel an avec elle et les jumeaux.

\- …

\- Merry ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Qu'il fallait que je voie avec toi et les autres.

\- Hn.

\- Tu sais, on pourrait être des personnes civilisées et le faire tous ensemble.

\- Oh, ça va faire des groupes et on ne va pas se mélanger, Hic'…

\- Mais non, je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie, après tout.

\- Ah, si ta mère t'entendait, soupira théâtralement Mérida et Hiccup retint son souffle.

Il souffla puis dit calmement :

\- Allez, je demande à Astrid si ça lui convient.

\- J'n'ai pas dit oui !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je…

Mais le garçon raccrocha avant de n'entendre la rousse s'offusquer encore plus. Il appela Astrid, qui ronchonna un moment, mais dit que sa maison pourrait contenir tous les amis d'Hiccup si _ceux-ci sont indiiispensaaables à son bonheur_. Tout de même, Hiccup se fit la réflexion qu'il était entouré de filles avec le caractère solide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il décida que c'était temps de se rendre chez Jack pour savoir si, au moins, celui-ci était toujours en vie ou pas. Jute pour savoir, au cas où. Il n'était venu que quelques fois mais avait très bonne mémoire ce fut sans trop de mal qu'il retrouva l'immeuble en question. Il avisa le nom de Frost sur les sonnettes et appuya. Rien ne se produisit. Hiccup gronda sa voiture était là, Jack devait donc être chez lui.

Le brun sonna à l'appartement d'en face et dit à la dame qui répondit qu'il habitait ici mais qu'il avait oublié ses clés elle lui ouvrit gentiment la porte. _Bien, maintenant, l'appartement._ Celui-ci se trouvait au deuxième étage. L'immeuble était flambant neuf Hiccup se demanda un instant si l'appartement de son ami était aussi récent. Il avisa enfin l'appartement de Jack – heureusement que les boites aux lettres donnaient le nom _et_ le numéro d'appartement – et toqua. À nouveau, le silence lui répondit.

Il essaya, en dernier recours, de tout simplement ouvrir la porte à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Et Hiccup resta bouche bée, pour de nombreuses raisons. a) Ça puait l'alcool. Beaucoup b) l'appartement était magnifique et immense c) tout était parfaitement rangé sauf d) les éclats de verres au sol.

Ok. Que s'était-il passé ici ?

\- Jack ?

Il attendit, très peu sur de ce qu'il était en train de faire il n'osait pas s'avancer plus dans l'appartement. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce au fond et la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Jack. Qui finissait tout juste d'enfiler son T-shirt, et visiblement, cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas changé : comment son jean, il était sale. Le garçon était décoiffé et avait des cernes terribles. Il sembla à Hiccup qu'il avait maigri, si c'était possible.

Malgré son apparence repoussante, Jack conservait son air sûr de lui, séducteur. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'encadrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Haddock ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif, juste désinvolte, comme le prouvait le petit sourire en coin qu'abordait le jeune homme.

\- Apparemment, _Frost_ , je suis venu là pour te voir avoir une gueule de bois. Dommage que tu ne sois pas en train de vomir : je me contenterai de regarder ta pauvre face déchirée.

Jack arqua un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- T'es en colère.

Ça n'était pas une question il le voyait à l'attitude d'Hiccup. Celui-ci se tint droit et croisa ses bras :

\- Je me suis inquiété, parce que tu es mon ami et que tu ne répondais pas. La dernière fois qu'un de mes amis à ignorer mes messages et mes appels, c'est parce qu'elle était dans le coma. Et comme je suis un peu trop imaginatif, plein de scénarios se sont imposés à moi. Je décide donc de passer te voir et je te retrouve tranquillement en train de cuver. Oui, Jack, je suis un peu en colère, en effet.

Il fit mine de partir puis se retourna Jack n'avait pas bougé, mais avait une mine coupable.

\- Et t'as intérêt à me rendre mes vêtements dans l'état dans lequel je te les ai donnés.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il faillit hurler puis, voyant la vieille dame sur le palier d'en face, il se contenta de lancer un « bonjour » grognon et descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

Pour qui se prenait Jack ? Hiccup aurait pensé, après les fois où ils s'étaient vus – la patinoire, l'hôpital et la journée d'après –, que Jack n'aurait plus ce genre d'attitude hautaine envers lui. Il l'avait espéré et l'avait cru. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

Il sortit de l'immeuble il s'était vraiment inquiété pour le garçon.

\- Hiccup !

Jack venait de sortir de l'immeuble, pied-nus (ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs entaillés à certains endroits), tout débraillé il attrapa le bras de son ami et le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi, Hiccup. Laisse-moi… laisse-moi me rattraper. S'il-te-plait.

Le brun allait lancer une remarque déplaisante mais, croisant le regard perdu et empli de tristesse de son ami, il soupira d'un air las :

\- Va prendre une douche, tu empestes. Je monte avec toi.

Jack agrippa encore un moment le bras de son ami, comme pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'en aille pas et remonta dans son appartement, Hiccup à sa suite. Lorsque celui-ci entra, l'eau de la douche coulait déjà. _Il s'en veut,_ pensa le garçon, et il se sentit coupable de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Quoi qu'il ait quand même un peu mérité, au fond. Il soupira et commença à ramasser, prudemment, les morceaux de verre.

Il lui fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour tout enlever. Au bout de celles-ci, il remarqua que le bruit de l'eau avait cessé depuis un moment déjà.

\- Jack ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit la porte sans en demander la permission. Jack était bien là, dos à lui, une serviette autour de la taille lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se retourna, l'air surpris de le voir ici. Pas _ici,_ dans sa chambre mais plutôt, _ici,_ dans cet appartement. Il tenait dans ses bras une peluche de renne, abimée.

Jack était maigre. Vraiment. Le gallois avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de graisse, mais il n'en avait en réalité _pas du tout._ Il était tout en muscles, et ceux-ci étaient très fins.

Ce ne fut rien de tout ça qui fit qu'Hiccup hoqueta et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Jack changea d'attitude et gronda, menaçant en jetant le renne au loin il se dirigea activement vers la porte de la salle de bain mais Hiccup le retint en barrant le passage de son bras. Il allait parler mais l'Irlandais le coupa, l'air triste et fatigué :

\- Rentre chez toi Hiccup. S'il te plait.

Le concerné avala sa salive et posa un doigt tremblant sur le ventre de son ami. Jack frissonna et attrapa sa main, ne la faisant pas reculer pour autant. Son pouls battait à une allure folle et son regard s'était fait suppliant. Le brun ne regardait cependant pas son visage : il était obnubilé par les cicatrices de l'autre garçon. Il y en avait des _dizaines._ Elles commençaient du bas de son torse et disparaissait sous la serviette, sur son bas-ventre. Elles s'étalaient sur tous le tour de la taille de Jack. C'était des coupures, par dizaines, par centaines.

Lentement, Hiccup dégagea sa main et toucha certaines de ces cicatrices, très délicatement il les survolait de tous ses doigts et la peau de Jack, gelée, se couvrait de frissons. Ce dernier fermait douloureusement les yeux, comment si ce simple contact était un supplice. Le brun continuait d'être fasciné et horrifié par les coupures. Il sentait que Jack était sur le point de pleurer et que sa respiration était devenue saccadé celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Hiccup le fixer, la main toujours sur sa peau. Son regard fut un instant triste, presque apeuré puis devint distant. L'irlandais lui attrapa doucement les deux poignets et déglutit. Il souffla faiblement :

\- Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Il poussa délicatement Hiccup sur le côté pour entrer dans la salle de bain et, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, le brun se ressaisit :

\- Je t'attends ici.

La porte se referma lentement Jack ne protesta pas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Jack ressorti, il était habillé et ses cheveux étaient déjà secs. Hiccup ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte il regardait une photo sur l'armoire. Une photo que Jack connaissait par cœur sa sœur et lui, perchés dans un arbre plein de neige. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et le bruit alerta Hiccup qui se retourna vers lui, après avoir reposé la photo. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que Jack ne prenne la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu ma sœur est morte un 28 décembre. Noël, le nouvel an… c'est pas une bonne période pour moi et j'ai un peu pété les plomb. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cet état. J'aurais simplement dû te dire la vérité au lieu de t'ignorer.

Hiccup ne répondit rien mais son regard était douloureux il attendait. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et Jack se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à Toothless. Il soupira.

\- Hiccup, je…

Le brun ne pipait toujours pas et l'autre poussa une sorte de gémissement-grognement :

\- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout.

\- Je sais, mais je suis vexé donc je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment j'ai un très mauvais caractère.

Jack regarda son ami l'air de dire « Sérieux ? ».

\- Oui, vraiment.

Nouveau grondement agacé de la part de l'autre.

\- Il y a des choses dont on n'a pas envie de parler, tu sais, dit-il gentiment.

\- J'ai une jambe amputée.

…

\- Hein ?

Jack le regardait d'un air abruti.

\- En dessous du genou, là, continua Hiccup en désignant sa jambe gauche. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, toi et moi, non ? Je te confie quelque chose, tu fais de même ou inversement ? Eh bien voilà j'ai eu un accident de voiture où ma mère est morte, et on a dû m'amputer de la moitié de ma jambe. À toi.

\- … Hiccup… Pourquoi… qui le sait ?

Jack avait cherché à dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou même de réfléchit mais c'était ce qui lui était venu de suite à l'esprit.

\- Je veux dire, on n'a jamais été très proche avant l'accident de Ginger mais quand même, c'est le genre de truc que l'école entière sait. Tu sais, comme… Mérida à des frères triplés, North est orphelin ou encore Sab est muet. C'est le genre de trucs qui circulent, quoi…

\- Les profs sont au courant mais seuls mon équipe de Hockey fait partie des élèves qui le savent.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des choses dont on n'a pas envie de parler, répliqua calmement le brun.

Ça c'était bas, comme coup Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… j'aurais voulu que tu me dises ça dans d'autres circonstances. Tu te sers de ça comme monnaie d'échange contre mon passé et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Il ne continua pas bien qu'il sembla vouloir dire autre chose. Hiccup quitta enfin sa mine sérieuse et pris une mine attristée. Il souffla :

\- Désolé, je me comporte comme un vrai con.

Jack voulu répondre mais ne sut choisir entre « oui » et « non ». Il secoua la tête :

\- On dirait que c'est ton tour en effet.

Hiccup finit par sourire à son ami, ce qui brisa la tension entre les deux garçons.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda gentiment Jack.

Le brun lui lança un regard fatigué et se décida à aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il renifla avant de déclarer :

\- C'était il y a un deux ans et demi. Même si j'avais mon permis, je ne conduisais pas beaucoup. Mon père était parti pour son travail, former une nouvelle recrue dans une autre ville et ma mère avait dû prendre le bus pour aller chez une cliente, tard le soir. Quand elle a voulu rentrer, les bus ne circulaient plus. Du coup, elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher. Ce que j'ai fait. Je roulais vite j'étais contrarié parce-que j'avais commencé un dessin. Je n'avais pas pu le finir à cause de l'appel de ma mère. Je voulais juste rentrer plus vite, tu sais ? En rentrant, un renard à traverser, juste devant ma voiture. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai eu peur, donné un coup de volant. On a fini dans un arbre.

» Quand j'ai repris conscience, une de mes jambes était coincée par le tableau de bord, je ne pouvais pas bouger du tout. Et j'ai tourné la tête. Je suis resté coincé plus d'une heure avec le cadavre de ma mère à côté de moi, jusqu'à ce que les pompiers me sortent de là, et que les médecins, plus tard, m'annoncent qu'ils m'avaient coupé une jambe.

» Je suis resté une dizaine de jours, incapable de parler et bouger. Une vraie loque. J'ai failli me faire interner mais mon père est venu. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, monstrueuses…. Méritées. Qui m'ont au moins remis les idées en place. J'avais tué ma mère, je n'étais plus que tristesse et honte. Seul Astrid a été mise au courant, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle à qui je pouvais… voulais parler. Pour ma jambe, mes amis l'ont su je ne pouvais plus être capitaine : Astrid m'a remplacé. Ça ne fait que cinq mois que j'ai pu m'y remettre la rééducation a duré pendant plus d'un an. J'ai dû rester en fauteuil pendant une éternité, puis passer aux béquilles pour enfin pouvoir réussir à marcher seul. Dans la version officielle, je n'avais perdu qu'une jambe dans l'accident, pas une mère. Grâce aux relations de mon père, on a pu acheter la presse, pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, il voulait me laisser du temps pour encaisser. J'ai tout de suite réalisé mon erreur, mais c'était trop tard. Je m'étais enfermé dans un mensonge dont je ne me sortirai pas. Mais j'ai encore trop honte et trop de… regrets. De ne pas avoir été le fils qu'elle aurait mérité d'avoir.

Hiccup ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement. Il ne pleurait pas. Tremblait seulement. Il pensa qu'il avait froid, aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux et affronta le regard de Jack. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, comme en plein dialogue intérieur avec lui-même – ce qui était plus le genre du gallois.

\- Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plait, souffla le brun.

Pourtant, l'autre ne dit rien. Il se leva, simplement pour se rasseoir par terre, juste au pied d'Hiccup. Lentement, il mima de relever son pantalon du côté gauche.

\- Non, Jack.

Le ton était sec. Sans appel. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'Hiccup n'avait pas bougé, cela prouvait qu'il s'attendait à être écouté. C'est précisément cela qui motiva l'irlandais à continuer. Quand il put apercevoir la fausse jambe du garçon – qui se résumait à une tige épaisse –, Hiccup lança sa main pour frapper celle de son ami. Du même geste, il rabaissa son jean et se leva, rejoignant la porte :

\- Si je t'ai raconté tout cela, ce n'est pas pour le spectacle.

Jack, entendant le ton déçu de son homologue se releva précipitamment pour le retenir :

\- Désolé. Hiccup, je suis désolé. Je… ta mère est morte. Mais ça n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Ce genre d'accident arrive à tout le monde, c'est juste le destin qui joue au connard. C'est tombé sur toi et ta mère. J'essaie juste de comprendre tu m'as donné la pièce de puzzle qui me manquait et je dois tous mettre en ordre. La patinoire, le Hockey, ton genou, ta relation avec ton père… J'essaie de tout comprendre. De finir d'assembler le puzzle. Je ne voulais pas… je voulais juste voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Sans jugement, juste pour savoir.

Hiccup prit une grande inspiration à nouveau et abandonna son masque de colère. Il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, se calmant :

\- Ma vrai jambe s'arrête ici, en dessous de mon genou, commença-t-il d'une voix sombre en montrant avec sa main. Là, je n'ai pas d'os, ni de cartilage, juste de la chair, du muscle inutile. C'est pas beau mais la cicatrice pourrait être pire. Elle est longue, c'est tout. Ma prothèse est en carbone. Elle… elle tient grâce à un tissus élasthanne, qui entoure mon genou et le dessous se met dans un creux fait exprès à l'intérieur de la prothèse, c'est l'emboiture. Au bout, il y a un pied.

\- Ça te fait mal ? Demanda doucement Jack.

\- Oui. Non. Ça arrive.

\- Souvent ?

\- Des fois j'ai mal à ma jambe, même si je ne l'ai plus. Il parait que ce n'est pas inhabituel. Ça arrive de plus en plus rarement avec le temps. Mon genou, par contre, me fait souvent mal. Comme je m'appuie beaucoup dessus, en fin de journée, quand je rentre chez moi, j'aime bien enlever ma prothèse pour ne plus me sentir… écrasé, tu comprends ?

\- J'essaye, oui.

\- O-ok.

Jack sourit à demi, gentiment, tristement à son ami :

\- Ça t'a fait du bien ? De le dire à quelqu'un ? D'en parler après tous ce temps ?

Hiccup n'hésita qu'une seconde :

\- Oui. Je crois que oui.

\- Bien.

Ils laissèrent un blanc s'installer et Jack le brisa :

\- Allons boire un verre tu veux ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Tu vas en parler aux autres ?

\- Non. Mérida, peut-être, mais personne n'a envie ou besoin de le savoir pour l'instant.

\- Ouais, un peu difficile de déballer ça maintenant après tout ce temps où tu n'as rien dit.

Hiccup acquiesça avant de prendre une grande gorgé de son café long. Jack buvait, lui, un café liégeois qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Ils s'étaient pris des tartines salées avec ça, histoire de se remplir le ventre. Hiccup se sentait… Bien. Comme allégé d'un fardeau trop lourd. C'était agréable.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- De m'avoir fait parler et d'avoir écouté. Vraiment, merci.

\- Tu me rendras la pareille quand j'aurais, moi, besoin de te parler.

\- De tes cicatrices ?

\- Entre autre, oui.

Hiccup haussa les épaules :

\- Je t'attendrai.

Puis il reprit au bout d'un moment :

\- Au fait, Raiponce revient pour le nouvel an.

\- Vous faites quelque chose ?

\- C'est prévu. On… Je suis coincé entre Mérida et Astrid, en fait. Du coup, j'ai proposé qu'on fasse ça tous ensemble.

\- Tous ensembles ? Hasarda Jack.

\- Mérida et Sab, Raiponce, toi avec Astrid et les jumeaux.

\- Oh.

Hiccup attendit plus mais rien ne vint :

\- C'est tout ? C'est un « oui » ou un « non » ou… ?

\- Bah c'est ce qui est prévu, non ?

\- Oui, en effet. Mais je suis pas un gourou, j'attends pas de vous que vous m'obéissiez au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Les autres ont déjà dit oui ?

\- Raiponce je ne sais pas mais les autres, oui.

\- Alors voilà, fit-il en avalant d'une traite son café.

C'était à Jack sa façon d'accepter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes allèrent marcher dans le parc. Hiccup ne pouvait s'enlever l'image des cicatrices de Jack de la tête. Est-ce que ses parents le battaient ? Un accident ? Une mutilation volontaire ? Le brun n'osait pas demander, pourtant il voulait savoir. Il le désirait plus que tout.

\- A quoi tu penses, Haddock ?

\- À toi.

L'autre grinça des dents :

\- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je fais quoi ?

\- Ta spontanéité merdique, là. Ça me met super mal à l'aise.

Hiccup fut partagé entre rire et écarquiller les yeux :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si tu es aussi sincère, j'ai l'impression que je devrais l'être aussi.

\- Et tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Si, souffla Jack. Pas toujours, c'est tout.

Hiccup ne répondit pas. Le silence s'éternisa.

\- Tes cicatrices.

\- Hiccup… menaça immédiatement l'Irlandais d'un ton mauvais.

\- Non, je ne vais pas demander de me dire d'où elles viennent. Juste… tu t'es fait ça ?

Jack fut surprit de la question :

\- Tu me demandes si je me suis mutilé ?

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Non. Non, Hiccup, je n'ai pas pris une lame pour me la planter sporadiquement dans le ventre.

Une fois encore, un blanc.

\- Tu les as eues toutes d'un coup, affirma Hiccup et il continua : Ça t'a fait mal ? Quand c'est arrivé ?

Jack baissa les yeux et s'arrêta de marcher. Son ami l'attendit, inquiet.

\- Il y avait bien plus douloureux.

Ils ne parlèrent plus après cela, Jack s'enfonçant dans un mutisme surprenant et le Galois désolé de l'avoir forcé à parler. Finalement, il ne raccompagna même pas Hiccup chez lui, partant de son côté. Ils ne se reparlèrent plus jusqu'au nouvel an.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Salut mon chéri ! Étonna joyeusement Astrid quand Hiccup frappa à sa porte.

Celui-ci lui fait un clin d'œil et entra dans l'immense maison, suivi de Sab et Mérida. Il enlaça sa meilleure amie et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Ça, c'est pour toi, bébé.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau qu'il lui tendait et soupira d'aise ce merveilleux homme qu'était Hiccup venait de lui ouvrir des lames neuves pour ses patins, gravées à son nom.

\- Hiccup, j'ai les moyens de m'en acheter, t'aurais pas du dép…

\- Tututut. Tu es ma meilleure amie : rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Joyeux Noël mon Astrid.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras et le remercia :

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Tu ferais mieux de garder ton argent pour toi. Stupide.

\- Je sais.

Elle la lâcha brutalement et l'envoya à l'intérieur à l'aide d'une tape sur les fesses. Mérida et Sab furent invité à le suivre au salon, où se trouvait déjà les jumeaux et Raiponce. Pas de Jack. _Pas de foutu Jack._ Hiccup commença à s'en agacer puis se rappela lui-même à l'ordre. Il en avait marre que Jack l'inquiète sans arrêt. Alors il pensa à autre chose, attrapant une bière sur la table et se posant dans le canapé aux côtés d'Astrid et Raiponce.

Près de deux heures après leur arrivée, Raiponce avait définitivement un coup dans le nez et Hiccup était, selon ses propres mots (qui lui avaient valu un « pétasse » d'Astrid) « pompette ». Mérida et Sab était en train d'apprendre à Kranedur et Kognedur, exceptionnellement intéressés et studieux, deux trois bases de la SLF. Hiccup avait donc eu la merveilleuse idée de faire des crêpes, à la bière bien sûr, assisté par Astrid, elle aussi bien entamée, pourtant résistante à la boisson. Raiponce, elle, essayait de les aider. Sans vraiment de succès.

\- Alors beau gosse, elle arrive cette pâte ? Chantonna la blonde, assise sur le dossier d'une chaise, le dos reposant sur le siège, la tête renversée.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est pas à toi que je vais la donner. T'es vachement sexy dans ce sens-là, dis donc.

\- Et toi tu es sexy dans n'importe quel sens, intervint Astrid avec une petite tape sur le fesse du brun.

\- Vrai ! Cria Raiponce, morte de rire.

\- Vous me flattez, les filles. Des garçons tueraient pour vous.

\- Je les attends toujours, marmonna Raiponce alors qu'Astrid riait :

\- Je tuerai des garçons pour... le plaisir.

Hiccup rit à son tour :

\- Je plains le pauvre gars qui aura le malheur de tomber amoureux de toi.

Et ajouta :

\- La pâte est prête, amène la crêpière.

Avant qu'il ait pu commencer la première, Astrid rajouta deux bouteilles de bière à la préparation.

\- Pour être sure qu'on y sente bien.

\- Vous allez m'achever.

Les crêpes, effectivement, étaient bonnes mais _cela dit, on sent plus la bière que la crêpe,_ avait gentiment souligné Mérida.

23h30 arriva assez vite, et tous étaient plutôt ivres. C'est à 23h34 que Jack se manifesta. Hiccup entendit son téléphone sonner et un message s'afficha, que le garçon réussit à déchiffrer : _Je suis en retard. Je me suis perdu. Il y a une église vers chez Astrid ? Il y a un chien qui me suit, je me demande si c'est pas un loup. Tu pourrais me guider ? J._

Le gallois avait ri quand il avait vu le message. Il avait attrapé son manteau été avait fait mine de filer mais Raiponce le retint par le bras :

\- Hiccup ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais chercher Jack, il est perdu cette andouille.

\- Oh non allez… reste, on va jouer à Mario Kart.

\- Euh, je suis complétement nul à ce genre de jeu, Raip…

\- Hiccup ! Hurla Mérida au loin. T'as pas le choix.

Le garçon soupira, oubliant momentanément son ami, attrapa la main de Raiponce, le sourire aux lèvres, et la suivit jusqu'au salon.

Finalement, on sonna à la porte à 23h56. Raiponce, complétement bourrée, alla ouvrir à un Jack, complétement gelé et particulièrement ronchon.

\- Ouh, t'as failli rater l'heuuure.

\- Sans déconner. Tiens, cadeau.

Il lui tendit une boite de chocolat. Que Raiponce découvrit vide.

\- Quelle charmante attention, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Où es Hiccup ? J'ai dû l'appeler 20 fois.

\- Au salon. Ils se cherchent avec Astrid.

Jack tiqua :

\- Vraiment ? J'ai cru qu'ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs ?

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il s'intéresse à moi ce soir mais visiblement, c'est pas le cas.

\- Attends, tu… Hiccup ?

\- Bah ouais. On s'était rapproché ces derniers temps et je pensais… je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être une chance. Je suis nulle avec les garçons et avec Hiccup ça parait si facile d'être bien que…

La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Jack se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

\- Il déçoit beaucoup de gens alors. Viens là.

\- Non, ça va, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée.

Jack voulut sourire mais n'eut pas la volonté. Il tapota l'épaule de Raiponce, penaude, et s'avança dans la pièce principale. Il découvrit, effectivement, Astrid et Hiccup collés l'un à l'autre. Vraiment collés. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Jack en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Et Hiccup qui lui certifiait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et la blonde. La blague.

L'irlandais prit la main de Raiponce en sentant celle-ci se crisper en même temps que lui Hiccup était un idiot qui ne voyait même pas qu'une si jolie fille comme Raiponce le voulait. Avec une dernière pression, il lâcha son amie et alla s'emparer d'une bouteille de bière, se plantant pour cela au milieu du cercle d'amis, éparpillés sur le canapé, par terre et dans les fauteuils. Il fit mine de faire une courbette, fit un clin d'œil à Mérida et annonça d'une voix enjôleuse :

\- Charmante sauterie. Bonsoir.

\- Jack-Jacky-Jacky-Jack-Ja… commença Mérida et Sab la fit taire.

Le garçon ria et salua son meilleur ami d'un chaleureux sourire. Puis son regard croisa Hiccup et il se figea. Celui-ci, qui une minute plus tôt mourrait de rire, avait un air tout à fait sérieux il le fixait, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

\- Salut, James, il lui sourit doucement.

Il lui arrivait souvent d'appeler son ami par son vrai prénom, et non par le surnom que tout le monde avait adopté. Il aimait bien sa sonorité.

\- Salut, Hiccup. Ne m'appelle pas James.

Et Astrid embrassa le brun. Ne sachant pas quoi ressentir, Jack se rendit compte que tout le monde criait autour de lui ; il était 00h00. On lui fit la bise en lui souhaitant bonne année. Il y répondit. Hiccup et Astrid avaient disparus dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Et Raiponce soupirait tristement.


	10. Chapter 9

Salut !

J'ai pris hyper plaisir à écrire ce début de chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ; les choses avancent doucement.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

* * *

Hiccup se réveilla avec une envie horrible de vomir. Sans avoir le temps de mettre sa prothèse, il se précipita à la salle de bain et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Dieu ce qu'il avait mal partout ; il ferma les yeux et s'essuya la bouche. Puis les rouvrit d'un coup :

\- Putain de merde. Oh _putain_.

Il se regarda : nu comme un ver. Ce n'était pas sa maison, et il ne sortait pas de son lit. Il se passa une serviette autour de la taille et le plus discrètement possible, il rejoint la pièce pour y découvrir Astrid, nue elle aussi, assise dans le lit. Elle avait la même mine désemparée que lui.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Astrid… commença Hiccup, marchant sur des œufs.

La blonde ne répondit rien, puis secoua la tête, cachant sa poitrine sous les draps :

\- Non. Non, je… on a fait ça tous les deux. On était bourrés.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça va, Hiccup, je t'assure. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je suis juste contente que ça soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec un autre.

Ce qui accabla le jeune homme de désespoir et de regrets. Il enfila un caleçon sous sa serviette puis mit son T-shirt pendant qu'Astrid s'habillait elle aussi. Elle finit par se recoucher, un bras couvrant sa tête. Hiccup se sentait vraiment mal. Il s'assit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Il lui passa le pouce sur sa joue ; jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si féminine et chétive. Il lui sourit :

\- Je suis content aussi que tu sois ma première fois avec une fille.

Astrid ria doucement :

\- Tu as été vraiment très bien. Si je t'ai fait devenir hétéro, je te garde pour moi.

\- C'était bien mais je suis vraiment très très très très gay.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. Jusqu'à :

\- Je vais vomir maintenant, parce que j'ai vraiment trop bu. Et je vais me doucher, aussi.

Elle embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue puis ajouta :

\- N'oublie pas de remettre ta prothèse avant d'aller au salon.

Avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, Hiccup la retint :

\- Eh. Ce… C'était pas… enfin, c'est pas trop… repoussant ?

Astrid lui offrit une moue maternelle avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Ça fait partie de toi, Hiccup. Tu resteras toujours le plus beau pour moi, avec la moitié d'une jambe en moins ou pas.

Hiccup aurait aimé être hétéro : ça aurait été plus facile d'aimer Astrid. Il secoua la tête et attrapa son jean, qu'il enfila après avoir remis sa prothèse. Il se recoiffa dans le miroir et soudain, une vision de sa mère lui tapotant la tête en le prévenant sur les dangers de l'alcool.

\- J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter, hein, maman ? Lança-t-il à son regard brillant avec un soupir.

Il se secoua puis sortit de la chambre à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant l'armoire dans le couloir et l'ouvrit : dedans se trouvait ses premiers patins. Il les avait donnés à Astrid quand elle était passé capitaine, pour la tradition. Soudain, il fut pris d'une terrible envie de patiner. Il s'empara des patins, d'une veste chaude et sortit par derrière, sans passer par le salon.

Il alla sur le lac, au parc. Il était tôt un 1er janvier, tout le monde dormait encore. Hiccup se sentait bien. Il glissait à une vitesse folle sur la glace, le visage gelé. Il était heureux. Il ria même. Il n'avait pas été si bien depuis très longtemps.

Alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, il ralentit tout à coup : Jack était là. Assis sur la neige, au bord de la glace qu'il caressait de ses mains nues. Il pleurait en le regardant. Quand il s'aperçut qu'Hiccup le fixait, l'irlandais baissa la tête et ravala ses sanglots. Son ami s'avança doucement vers lui, sans un mot, quand Jack parla :

\- J'ai essayé de la sauver. C'est moi qui l'ai emmené patiner ce jour-là ; maman nous l'avait interdit parce qu'il faisait exceptionnellement chaud ce jour-là, et que la glace n'était pas encore très solide. Mais j'avais confiance, et j'y ai emmené Emma. Elle était si heureuse que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Je... J'ai essayé de la sauver. Elle est tombée dans l'eau. Elle se noyait. Elle gelait, _si vite_. J'ai voulu la rattraper, la faire remonter. J'ai essayé tellement fort. J'en suis presque tombé moi-même. La moitié de mon corps était dans l'eau : elle était si froide… mais je m'en fichais. La glace cassée déchirait ma chair, la coupant par mille endroits mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais la sauver. Je _devais_ la sauver. Tant pis si je devais mourir pour ça. C'était ma petite sœur et je l'aimais bien plus que ma propre existence.

» Je ne l'ai pas sauvée. Je suis resté plus d'une minute plongé dans l'eau pour l'attraper alors que je ne la voyais même plus. Quelqu'un m'a trouvé alors que j'étais allongé sur la glace. Je me laissais sombrer : j'étais gelé. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, je ne ressentais plus rien. Même pas la douleur de mes coupures, dont le sang coagulait directement tant il faisait froid. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ou même ouvrir mes yeux. Je me suis endormi et je priais pour mourir. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, deux semaines s'était écoulées. J'étais couvert de cicatrices douloureuses, j'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais plus parler ni bouger. Et Emma était morte. Ma petite sœur est morte et je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Disant cela, Jack éclata réellement en sanglot, la tête entre ses bras, ne cessant de répéter les mêmes mots. Hiccup, versant quelques larmes en silence, se laissa tomber à genoux devant son ami et le prit dans ses bras ; Jack s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le gallois ne dit rien, caressant les cheveux blancs de Jack dans un geste réconfortant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé… il se doutait que Jack s'était lui-même infligé ces blessures mais de cette façon… il n'aurait pas pensé.

\- C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû vivre... Elle aurait dû vivre.

Hiccup raffermit son étreinte tandis qu'un étau serrait son cœur. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Chacun avait perdu un être cher à cause de leur stupidité. Ils en payaient le prix tous les jours. Et Hiccup ne pouvait rien dire pour réconforter Jack ; lui-même n'aurait rien accepté comme excuse.

Au bout d'un instant où le brun le berça, Jack finit par arrêter de pleurer et de trembler. Il repoussa doucement mais fermement son ami et garda la tête baissée pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il finit par se redresser et regarda le soleil qui dépassait maintenant largement l'horizon. Les traces de son chagrin se lisait sur son visage, et sa mâchoire était crispée. Hiccup, comme avec Astrid le matin même, passa son pouce sur un reste de larme au coin de la joue de l'autre, qui ferma douloureusement les yeux, donnant un coup de tête pour repousser la main.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé, souffla doucement le brun. De ce qui vous est arrivé.

Il ne voulait rien ajouter. Pas de « Tu as fait de ton mieux », « Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver », « Elle aurait voulu que tu vives et que tu sois heureux ». C'aurait été mentir. Jack ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas non plus, en une attitude qui contrastait avec sa logorrhée plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, il renifla et s'essuya le nez du revers de sa main. Il se tourna vers Hiccup :

\- Elle te ressemblerait, aujourd'hui. Brune, des grands yeux. Et très maligne. Du genre à observer en silence pour pouvoir être prête quand il le faudra. Elle aurait été parfaite. Tu l'aurais adoré.

\- J'en suis certain, sourit tendrement le garçon.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, regardant la glace refléter le soleil. A un moment, Jack secoua la tête et soupira :

\- Tu sais, hier, quand je suis arrivé… Raiponce m'a dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi.

Hiccup se tourna vers Jack, raide, en une expression choquée. Finalement, il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Jack voulut le frapper :

\- Pauvre Hiccup, une merveilleuse, très jolie et intelligente blonde tombe amoureuse de lui, que ça doit être dur, gronda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- J'ai couché avec Astrid cette nuit, gémit à nouveau le brun.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jack d'être choqué :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles te trouvent ?! Et puis quel hypocrite tu fais, à me baratiner du genre « Astrid, c'est comme ma sœur, blablabla ». Pour la mettre dans ton lit !

\- Ne me hurle pas dessus, ronchonna Hiccup, déjà bien assez mal. C'était pas prévu et c'était une erreur. Pour nous deux. Et je ne savais pas pour Raiponce… pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?

Puis il rajouta, dans sa barbe :

\- Je lui aurais expliqué…

\- Que tu voulais d'abord couché avec ta meilleure amie avant de t'intéresser à elle ?

\- Je suis complétement gay, Jack. Alors non, je ne voulais pas coucher avec Astrid ; si je l'avais voulu, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. Et je ne peux littéralement pas avoir d'autres sentiments pour Raiponce que de l'amitié.

\- Oh, oui… Bon… Mais pourquoi tu as couché avec Astrid alors ?!

Hiccup en eu assez :

\- Mais parce que je suis en manque de sexe ! Ça fait depuis l'accident que… j'étais bourrée, et elle voulait…. Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi.

Il fit mine de se lever mais Jack le retint :

\- Hiccup, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Puis il ajouta, marmonnant :

\- Maintenant, tu m'énerves encore plus. Toutes les filles te courent après et elles n'ont aucune chance avec toi.

\- Je te les laisse volontiers. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je préfère les mecs.

\- Et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle les filles t'aiment tant ; Raiponce m'a dit qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien avec toi, que c'était facile. Mais forcément, aussi, si tu n'as pas d'arrières pensées, c'est normal.

\- T'as qu'à arrêter de voir toutes les filles comme des morceaux de viande, peut-être que tu auras plus de succès, se moqua le brun.

\- Très drôle, Hiccup.

Il patienta un moment puis, alors que son ami allait parler, Jack souffla :

\- Ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas eu de relation. D'aucune sorte. J'ose pas sortir avec une fille.

\- Bah ?

\- A cause de mes cicatrices. Je n'ose pas non plus… non. En fait, j'ai envie de parler d'Emma à personne. Et si une fille voit mes cicatrices, je vais me sentir obligé d'en parler et j'en ai vraiment pas envie.

Hiccup laissa passer quelques instants.

\- Tu me l'as pourtant dit à moi.

\- C'est différent avec toi, c'est plus simple de parler à un garçon.

\- Ça ne devrait pas.

Jack haussa les épaules :

\- En tout cas, avec toi, c'est plus simple.

Puis il rit :

\- Je répète les mêmes mots que Raiponce hier. Peut-être que c'est juste toi qui rend tout si facile, en fait.

\- J'aimerais que ce pouvoir marche sur moi aussi, alors, sourit à son tour Hiccup. Allez, rentrons, j'aimerais bien parler à Raiponce et je rêve d'un café.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les garçons arrivèrent chez Astrid lorsque tout le monde se réveillait doucement. Avant d'entrer, Jack attrapa doucement le bras de son ami :

\- Tu n'en parles à personne hein ? Mes potes sont au courant, mais… je ne veux pas en parler, vraiment.

Hiccup sourit tendrement devant son air torturé :

\- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, James.

Lorsqu'il entra, il se trouva nez à nez avec Raiponce, qui fit la moue. Hiccup se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer Jack et attrapa la main de la blonde, qu'il attira dehors.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour hier, Raiponce, souffla-t-il

La jeune fille s'entoura de ses bras ; l'air était glacé. Elle ronchonna :

\- Jack t'as parlé, évidemment. C'était… j'avais bu, Hiccup. Et je sais que tu as passé la nuit avec Astrid alors… n'en parlons plus.

\- Raiponce, jamais un gars ne pourra refuser tes avances, dit doucement le brun. Tu es une des personnes les plus extraordinaire que je connaisse mais…

\- Mais Astrid est mieux. Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, répondit Raiponce avec humeur en le bousculant pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

\- Raiponce, j'aime les garçons. Pas Astrid, pas toi. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi, sinon je te l'aurais dit.

La main de la jeune se figea sur la poignée.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais Astrid ?

\- C'est mon amie, rien de plus. Ça a un peu dérapé hier.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu t'es senti obligée de me dire que tu étais hétéro la première fois qu'on s'est parlé ?

Raiponce baissa la tête, honteuse :

\- Non. Non. Désolée, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça me surprend juste.

\- Et moi, c'est toi qui m'a surprise. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait s'intéresser à moi.

\- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée Hiccup, regardes-toi. Tu es beau comme un Dieu, intelligent et tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus altruiste que j'ai pu rencontrer.

A nouveau, elle se renfrogna et marmonna :

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis pitoyable.

Hiccup ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se sentir désolé. Il allait parler mais son amie lui coupa la parole avec un sourire :

\- N'en parlons plus, je suis déjà assez gênée comme ça.

Puis elle rentra, et le garçon la suivit.

Le grand ménage avait déjà commencé. Astrid lança un sourire à Hiccup lorsqu'elle le vit rentrer avec les patins et s'avança vers lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avais perturbé à ce point.

Le garçon leva un de ses pouces vers la joue de la blonde et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Son amie soupira :

\- Hiccup, oui. Ne me materne pas, je vais bien. C'était bien. Un peu douloureux, mais _vraiment_ bien. Mais je t'en prie, ne recommençons jamais, d'accord ?

Son interlocuteur ria et lui embrassa la joue en lançant un petit « Ça marche ».

\- Mérida et Sab ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont partis hier soir, Don Juan, se moqua Jack en lui tendant une tasse de café chaud.

Hiccup regarda le liquide comme si c'était de l'or. Il prit la tasse dans ses mains et regarda intensément son ami :

\- Je pourrais te faire l'amour, là.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je vais passer mon tour, ria Jack.

Il repartit et Astrid sourit tout à fait innocemment. Alors qu'elle prononça…

\- Il est génial en fait, Jack.

… Hiccup répondait déjà :

\- Hétéro, Astrid.

Ils rirent ensemble, mais Astrid ajouta quand même :

\- Tu sais, rien n'est impossible. On vient bien de coucher ensemble.

Hiccup ne répondit rien, donnant tout de même un petit coup d'épaule à son amie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les vacances se terminèrent bien vite. Tous furent ravis de se retrouver à la rentrée, et Hiccup trouva Jack de bien meilleure humeur que pendant les vacances. Mérida et Sab étant devenu inséparables, Jack et Hiccup passaient beaucoup de temps avec eux et Raiponce, qui avait fini par se faire à l'idée que le brun était hors d'atteinte.

Lors de la seconde semaine, on leur annonça que, l'année prochaine, leur examen final comporterait l'organisation d'un évènement culturel, qui compterait la moitié de leur note globale. Pour que le projet aboutisse avant cet examen (l'idéal selon les enseignants étant de le faire autour de novembre ou décembre), ils en parlaient maintenant. Devant être organisé par toute la promotion, de manière plus ou moins autonome, les élèves devaient constituer des groupes, hétéroclites dans leurs techniques. Les professeurs s'était mis d'accord sur un point : ils avaient placé dans l'emploi du temps de nombreux temps libres réservés à la préparation de l'événement, dans des salles de l'école. Ainsi, les élèves, livrés à eux-mêmes, seraient bien obligé de trouver comment avancer dans le projet.

La première séance se passa le lendemain. Ce fut Hiccup qui prit la parole, allant s'asseoir négligemment sur le bureau. Raiponce le rejoint vite et nota au tableau les éléments que les professeurs leur avaient déjà donnés.

\- Bon, commença le gallois, on n'a vraiment pas grand-chose. Si vous voulez bien, on va essayer de se faire une sorte de planning. Voire un retro planning, en fait. On part du produit final pour établir chaque étape entre aujourd'hui, et l'évènement. Au plus vite, il faut trouver un thème, un budget, des intervenants et, peut-être, des sponsors. Très important aussi, il faut un lieu, et une date. Et plus tard, il faudra s'inquiéter de la communication.

Raiponce faisait déjà un tableau bien découpé quand Hiccup continua :

\- Ce que je vous propose, c'est qu'on établisse les groupes à partir de ces grands points. On est 13, donc trois groupes de 3, et un groupe de 4. Comme ça, chacun choisit une problématique sur laquelle il se sent le plus à l'aise.

Au bout d'un long débat et de chamailleries, les groupes furent établis. Tatiana, Astrid et Raiponce furent reléguées au choix et à la gestion des intervenants, Varek, Kranedur, Rustik et Kognedur s'occuperaient de du lieu, de la date, des sponsors adaptés et des autorisations administratives. Mérida, Sab et North chercherait un thème, et prépareraient le lieu, ce que laissait la communication à Hiccup, Jack et Aster.

Le budget étant une partie énorme du projet, il serait découpé en petites tâches afin de ne surcharger aucun groupe. Par exemple, Rustik s'était proposé de faire une démarche de demande de subvention, Hiccup ferait une évaluation globale du coût et Jack parlait déjà de préparer des ventes d'œuvres pour financer le projet, alors que Tatiana proposait un crowdfunding. Il fut décidé que le groupe communication (qui n'aurait pas de travail tant que ni thème ni intervenants ne seraient trouvé) s'occuperai d'abord du budget.

Bref, les idées étaient là, et le projet était bel et bien lancé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le nouveau semestre avançait tranquillement et les jeunes gens étaient accaparés par le projet qui leur tenait tous à cœur. Le groupe responsable du thème avait fait de nombreuses propositions, travaillant de pair avec ceux qui s'occuperaient des intervenants et le choix se porta finalement de manière unanime sur la glace. Sculptures, peintures, danses et autres performances avaient déjà été proposé par les élèves et tous semblaient très inspirés sur le thème.

Il avait été établit par Mérida, Sab et North que l'événement serait très ludique : prévu pour décembre, le temps serait idéal pour faire découvrir les arts sur glace. Le public sera donc invité à apprendre à sculpter, à patiner ou encore à peindre des paysages glacés. Pour la blague, Aster avait proposé de faire un stand de glaces artisanales inappropriée, avait jugé Hiccup, bien que drôle, l'idée avait été mise de côté.

Côté budget, une vente d'œuvre était prévue, en association avec un groupe d'artistes locaux. Jack avait aussi pensé à faire eux-mêmes des tableaux et des sculptures sur le thème de la glace afin de les vendre lors de l'évènement. Comme l'école les fournissait en matériel, ils étaient surs de faire des bénéfices.

Étant déjà en mars, avec l'année scolaires qui finissait en juin, l'équipe communication devait se mettre au travail. Jack invita donc ses deux amis chez lui un après-midi afin de se mettre d'accord sur les grandes lignes, pour pouvoir travailler pendant les grandes vacances.

\- Bon, commença Hiccup en prenant, le sourire aux lèvres, le café que Jack lui tendait. Il va falloir qu'on bosse sur plusieurs choses. Les affiches et les flyers sont une chose. Il faudra voir combien on arrive à récupérer d'argent avec la vente dans un mois mais je pense que l'on devrait faire les maquettes maintenant, pour être prêts, les montrer aux autres pour avoir leur aval à temps. Il faudra faire plusieurs formats, pour un format Arche, une affiche A3, une A4, peut-être aussi, et des flyers. Je ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme sera le programme, on pourrait y réfléchir. Il faut aussi préparer le communiqué de presse, voir au niv…

\- Eh, Haddock, tais-toi un peu.

Hiccup se raidit Aster avait pris un ton dur et son regard était provocateur. Jack souffla, secouant négligemment la main :

\- Bunny, fais un effort s'il-te-plait.

L'interpellé pesta puis pointa Hiccup du doigt :

\- Je ne l'aime pas, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire un effort.

Hiccup s'affaissa sur sa chaise, prenant un air désabusé qu'il voulut indifférent. Il renifla avant d'amener doucement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Jack fronça les sourcils : _pourquoi Hiccup ne se défendait pas ?_

\- Regarde-le, il fait tout pour m'énerver ! S'agaça Aster.

\- Aster.

Cette fois-ci, Jack avait pris un ton ennuyé. Il continua :

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce groupe si tu le détestes ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, on ne te voit presque jamais ces temps-ci.

Jack accusa le coup sans broncher. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne soupire :

\- Eh bien tu feras un effort avec Hiccup ; on est tous dans le même groupe, alors on doit apprendre à se supporter et travailler ensemble.

Il ajouta :

\- S'il te plait, Bunny. J'ai envie que ce projet réussisse. On reparlera de ça après, seuls, d'accord ?

Aster fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta plus rien. Hiccup reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- On réfléchira à ce qu'on fera sur les réseaux sociaux.

Jack intervint :

\- Il nous faudrait deux ou trois personnes qui fasse un vlog sur la préparation, pour teaser l'événement, ça pourrait être cool. On pourrait mettre les vidéos sur une page Facebook ou une chaine.

\- Oui, s'enthousiasma le brun, prenant des notes. Il nous faudrait peut-être un sponsor pour booster les vues… on verra avec le groupe responsable.

Hiccup marqua à nouveau quelque chose sur son carnet puis redressa la tête en le refermant :

\- Des idées pour les visuels des affiches/flyers ?

Aster soupira bruyamment avant de participer à la conversation :

\- On pourrait chacun peindre un paysage, avec notre style propre. Je trouve sympa l'idée que les affiches, ou les flyers si tu veux, aient des designs différents.

Hiccup lui sourit, sincèrement :

\- C'est une très bonne idée. En plus, ça attire à plusieurs reprises les regards et ça donne envie de voir les autres.

\- On pourrait faire une fresque, proposa Jack. Chacun dans la classe fait un modèle d'affiche, et si on les met toutes côte à côte, ça fait une grande scène.

\- Il faudra faire gaffe à pas faire des évolutions de styles trop brusques, compléta le gallois qui reprenaient déjà son carnet pour ne rien oublier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils continuèrent toute l'après-midi, les idées fusant de toutes parts, se décidant à dessiner des croquis, à maquetter des programmes. Finalement, Aster ne fit plus de réflexion et fut même enclin à rigoler avec Hiccup, ce qui fit plaisir à Jack. Le soir venu, le brun repartit, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Jack leur ouvrit des bières et mit à réchauffer des pizzas. Il s'assit dans le canapé où Aster avait pris place et lui tendit sa bouteille :

\- Alors, vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris avec Hiccup tout à l'heure ?

Le large gaillard lança un regard indéchiffrable à son ami.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un Je-Sais-Tout-J'ai-Tout-Fait-Dans-Ma-Vie. Sa façon de parler m'énerve. Je le trouve louche.

Jack ria devant le manque de bonne foi d'Aster, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude.

\- Allez, Bunny, je sais que tu as déjà commencé à changer d'avis sur lui. Ça se voyait ; je te connais trop bien. Si tu le détestais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais toléré qu'il reste dans la même pièce que toi aussi longtemps, et tu aurais encore moins discuter et rit avec lui.

Aster baissa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack, plus sérieux en voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

\- Tu lui as parlé d'Emma.

Ce fut comme s'il avait frappé Jack. Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres avant de dire doucement, se refermant :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Aster haussa les épaules.

\- Pour savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Ne te braque pas, Jack. C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si heureux. Tatiana, North et moi, même Sab, on s'est fait la réflexion qu'on ne t'avait jamais vu autant sourire que depuis que tu trainais avec Haddock. Je me suis dit que tu avais dû lui parler. Que tu avais assez confiance en lui pour ça. Et… même si ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, ça _me_ fait vraiment plaisir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de lui alors que tu nous avais nous.

Cette fois se fut Jack qui baissa les yeux, se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il se planta devant, puis se retourna vers Aster.

\- Il est comme moi, Bunny. Son histoire, c'est comme la mienne. Il est encore plus foutu que moi, t'as aucune idée de qui il est vraiment. De ce qu'il a dû traversé et de ce qu'il continue de vivre. J'ai l'impression qu'en étant près de lui, en l'aidant, je m'aide moi. Tu dis que tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de lui ? C'est parce que j'ai besoin de _moi_. J'ai juste envie d'avancer et j'avais pas pu faire un pas depuis Emma jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, pour de vrai. De savoir que c'est pareil pour lui… je pense que ça nous motive. On ne se le dit pas, mais on s'épaule tous les jours. Regarde-moi, Aster : je fais un évènement culturel sur le thème de la glace ! Hiccup m'a refait patiner, tu sais ? Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai… j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Emma. Et j'ai besoin de ça pour faire ce deuil que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Je ne vous lâche pas mais Bunny, tu me connais, depuis le temps même si on ne se parle pas pendant des mois, c'est toujours pareil entre nous tous. C'est juste que j'ai trop besoin d'Hiccup. Ça me rendrait vraiment triste que tu ne l'aimes pas parce que moi, je l'aime énormément.

L'autre garçon avait rejeté la tête en arrière et souffla :

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

\- Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter.

\- Ok, mec.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les réunions s'enchainèrent, tout avançait très vite, mais cela ralentit pour le passage des partiels de juin. Le projet fut mis en pause et chaque groupe promit de rester en contact pendant les grandes vacances, surtout le groupe des intervenants, qui auraient beaucoup de travail.

Raiponce, au grand damne de Mérida qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, retourna chez sa mère pendant les grandes vacances, pour travailler avec elle. Heureusement que les parents de Sab habitaient là. Cela dit, ses propres parents firent une surprise à Mérida et l'emmenèrent, elle et ses frères, faire un tour de l'Amérique du Sud pendant les deux mois de vacances. Jack repartit lui aussi, sans prévenir personne avant d'être arrivé en Irlande. Il envoya ce message à Hiccup : _Je suis rentré chez mes parents, me ressourcer un peu. Peut-être que je retournerai au lac, si j'ai le courage. Le revoir en été sera déjà un bon début. Je t'appellerai surement, je ne sais pas quand je rentre. Merci, Hiccup. Prends soin de toi._ Le brun avait souri pendant longtemps en regardant le message, signé « James ». Il était content : Jack semblait remonter une pente infinie, mais il était en bonne voie.

Pour lui en revanche, c'était le contraire. Le comportement de son père était de pire en pire, et Hiccup se mettait à craindre qu'il ne se blesse. Ou pire. Alors que le mois de juillet approchait à grand pas, le garçon était de plus en plus attentif. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas à la librairie-papeterie qui l'engageait tous les étés, il était à la maison, à s'inquiéter et à être aux petits soins. Evidemment, cela finit par agacer le paternel.

Une nuit, il rentra, bourré, comme à son habitude – Hiccup se demanda comment il pouvait encore avoir son travail –, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour manger. Son fils, dans le canapé en train de lire, malgré l'heure tardive, dit simplement :

\- Il y a un plat tout près dans le frigo.

Hiccup sursauta en entendant une porte de placard claquer violemment. Il se tourna vers son père et vit que celui-ci le regardait méchamment.

\- Papa ? Demanda prudemment le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que d'être toujours ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne te veux plus dans cette maison.

Hiccup reculant tant il était surpris. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je veux que tu partes, Hiccup.

Et Stoïck se dirigea dans sa chambre, se retournant avant d'y entrer :

\- Tu seras partis demain matin.

Le garçon regarda son père commençant à refermer la porte, les sourcils froncés et le teint pâle. Quelle mouche piquait son père ? Il se dirigea à sa suite.

\- Papa, attends, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'immense homme se retourna et lança son poing sur le garçon. Bien plus petit et faible que son père, Hiccup fut projeté en arrière en poussant un hurlement de surprise et de douleur, se tenant son nez ensanglanté, sentant une coupure sur sa lèvre. Ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il rencontra ceux de Stoïck, glacés. Il avait peur de son père pour la première fois.

\- Je ne veux plus du meurtrier de ma femme chez moi. Tu n'es qu'un pathétique lâche et un menteur. Tu n'es plus le bienvenue ici.

Comme Hiccup ne disait rien, trop choqué, son père asséna :

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre encore. Ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui, et je prie chaque jour que tu sois mort à sa place.

Stoïck laissa une larme perler au coin de son œil avant de se détourner pour de bon, fermant sa porte sur un sanglot rauque d'Hiccup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid fut réveillée par la sonnette de son appartement. Elle ronchonna, regardant l'heure pour grogner encore plus, avisant son téléphone qui affichait 7h24. Et 4 appels manqués d'Hiccup. Cela finit de la réveiller pour de bon elle sauta de son lit, ne prenant pas le temps d'enfiler autre chose que le débardeur et la culotte qu'elle portait pour dormir. La blonde se précipita vers la porte et étouffa un cri en y voyant Hiccup, le visage ensanglanté, une valise à la main, Toothless dans l'autre, devant elle.

\- Hiccup… murmura-t-elle douloureusement en avisant les larmes séchées sur les joues du garçon.

Doucement, Astrid s'avança vers lui, prenant sa valise et sa main, le guidant à l'intérieur. Hiccup, amorphe, la suivit docilement. Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le coucha sur le dos, posant ses bagages à côté, lui enlevant sa prothèse sans qu'il ne proteste. Elle alla chercher un gant humide pour lui nettoya le sang séché, ignorant les miaulements du chat qui trainait dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle le pansait, le jeune homme pleura silencieusement. En le voyant si désespéré, Astrid en chercha la raison. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la date affichée à son réveil et elle comprit. Cela faisait trois ans jour pour jour depuis l'accident. Même si cela n'expliquait pas la valise ni les blessures, elle comprenait son état.

Elle nettoya complétement le visage du garçon et lui mit un pansement sur la coupure de son nez, autour duquel s'étalait déjà un énorme bleu, ne pouvant rien faire pour sa lèvre. Elle passa à plusieurs reprises sa main sur sa joue, son front et remit ses cheveux en place avec une attention maternelle. Le garçon tomba dans les bras de Morphée ; il devait être épuisé. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis s'allongea à ses côtés, le câlinant un moment avant de s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey ! J'étais au ski tous le week-end du coup j'ai pas pu publier dimanche (mea culpa).

J'adooooore ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est mon préféré de tous. J'aime Astrid (pas autant qu'Hiccup ou Jack, mais je l'aime quand même).

Et je vous annonce solennellement que la fin est très proche. Genre dans un ou deux chapitres (probablement 2). Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Astrid se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Hiccup dormait encore et ne sembla même pas l'entendre quand elle se leva. Toothless était lové contre son flanc. Il était 10h. Le brun était normalement matinal, voire insomniaque ; il n'avait pas dû dormir avant d'atterrir chez elle. En fait, vu les cernes qu'il avait, il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis vraiment longtemps.

Devait-elle appeler quelqu'un ? Son père… est-ce que son père l'avait mis dehors ou Hiccup avait fui la maison ? Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas plus, elle ne fera rien. Même si l'état léthargique de son ami la veille l'alertait vraiment. Elle devait laisser Hiccup dormir.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre à 14h, elle le vit réveillé. Couché sur le flanc gauche, face à elle, caressant distraitement son chat.

\- Hiccup, bébé, appela doucement la blonde.

Le garçon posa son regard vide sur elle. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Astrid s'approcha, s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? De quoi tu as besoin ?

Hiccup secoua imperceptiblement la tête, déglutissant. Son mutisme inquiétait son amie mais elle ne l'embêta pas plus ; elle lui remit les cheveux en place avant de repartir au salon. Le soir, elle lui apporta à manger : il n'y toucha pas.

Ce manège dura cinq jour, durant lesquels Hiccup dormit beaucoup mais ne parla pas une seule fois, ne mangeant presque rien. Il se levait souvent, se promenant dans la chambre, rarement au salon, prenait de longues douches et n'avait pas remis sa prothèse depuis qu'Astrid la lui avait enlevée. La jeune femme s'occupait de lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, n'arrivant pas à lui arracher de mots ou d'émotions. Elle avait prévenu les employés de la papeterie qu'il ne pourrait pas venir travailler, pour un temps encore indéterminé, et qu'il en était désolé.

Hiccup avait secoué la tête à chaque fois qu'elle avait demandé s'il fallait appeler quelqu'un : son père, un ami, l'hôpital. A la fin du cinquième jour, on sonna de nouveau à sa porte. Astrid poussa Toothless de sur ses genoux et alla ouvrir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant…

\- Frost ?

\- Dis-moi que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Hiccup. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il va bien.

Le garçon avait l'air désespéré. Astrid fronça les sourcils. Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer Jack. Celui-ci allait refuser mais quand il vit Toothless allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, il s'avança.

\- Il est là ?

Astrid referma la porte.

\- Oui.

\- Il… il va bien alors ?

La blonde fut surprise de voir le jeune homme si inquiet ; il s'assit à côté du chat qu'il prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, suppliant Astrid du regard. Elle finit par soupirer, haussant les épaules :

\- Je n'en suis pas sure.

L'irlandais baissa la tête en reposant le chat. Il murmura d'un ton douloureux :

\- J'ai cru que… ça fait quatre jours que je l'appelle, que je laisse des messages. J'ai appelé chez lui ; son père… son père m'a dit qu'il était parti. Je ne savais pas quoi comprendre, pas quoi faire. Tu es la première chez qui j'ai pensé qu'il serait s'il était encore… s'il allait bien.

Astrid réalisa à quel point Jack tenait à Hiccup. Elle ne pensait pas. Il en tremblait tant il avait eu peur. Elle se rapprocha de lui, mettant une main sur son épaule, le faisant redresser la tête.

\- Sa mère est morte il y a trois ans. Il est ici depuis 5 jours ; il a débarqué avec sa valise et son chat. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il est muet depuis. Je ne peux rien obtenir de lui.

Jack hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudainement, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la chambre, qui était entrouverte. Astrid ne fit rien pour le retenir. Peut-être que cela motiverait Hiccup à sortir de sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte. Hiccup était bel et bien là. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait au dehors. Il ne portait pas sa prothèse, qui gisait au sol, et il n'était vêtu que d'un T-shirt et d'un short. Il ne réagit pas quand Jack referma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle.

\- Hiccup ?

Entendre la voix de Jack fit réagir le garçon, qui tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion. Sa lèvre était fendue et une ecchymose s'étalait sur son nez. Il avait maigri, lui qui était déjà si mince. Il fixa ses yeux à leurs homologues bleus pendant quelques secondes puis les baissa, détournant déjà la tête. Jack s'avança vers lui, s'asseyant dans la même position, de l'autre côté du rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda à son tour dehors, puis de nouveau son ami.

\- Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre. J'ai cru que… pendant un instant, l'idée que tu aies pu avoir un accident, volontaire ou pas, m'a effleurée l'esprit. J'ai pas réussi à la supprimer. Je… Je ne peux pas te perdre Hiccup. Sans toi… C'est égoïste, mais j'ai trop besoin de toi. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Si je te perds, je me perds. Ça serait comme regarder Emma mourir une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir rien faire. Je peux t'aider. Je veux t'aider. Quoi que tu ressentes, quoique que tu veuilles, je veux être là pour toi, Hi…

Il ne put continuer Hiccup s'était glissé près de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack se recula de quelques centimètres, juste pour rompre le contact, sentant son ventre se contracter violemment. Il planta son regard dans celui de son ami, incertain. Il n'était pas dégouté, juste décontenancé. Hiccup avait toujours ce même regard vide qui donnait la nausée à Jack ; il sembla s'éclairer de tristesse.

\- Hiccup…

\- Va-t'en Jack, souffla le brun d'une voix très rauque et faible tout contre les lèvres de l'irlandais avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi penser. Il lança sa main pour attraper celle de son ami.

\- Je t'en supplie Hiccup, laisse-moi être là pour toi (« _Let me in » était l'idée de base. Mais franchement, le français ne peut pas traduire ça correctement. Donc tant pis. Vous comprenez)_.

Jack lâcha la main d'Hiccup pour attraper délicatement son menton, mettant sa tête face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, faisant mine de parler, mais la referma sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne suffirait pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser son ami dans cet état. Il finit par détourner lui-même la tête, regardant une dernière fois Hiccup avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce. L'autre n'avait pas bougé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid était encore au salon, tapotant distraitement sur son ordinateur, sur la table basse. Elle releva la tête en voyant Jack se planté devant la pièce. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu aurais du thé ou un truc chaud à boire ? Demanda le garçon d'un ton las.

La blonde hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle s'affaira à la cuisine, Jack vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir, de l'autre côté, reposant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu fais pour supporter ça depuis cinq jours ?

La question surprit la blonde. Elle regarda Jack, de qui elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Elle émit un rire jaune :

\- Tu ne l'as pas connu pendant sa rééducation, Frost.

Et elle réalisa :

\- Il… il te l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pour sa jambe, pour sa mère. Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris tout à l'heure et je sais qu'il ne met plus sa prothèse.

Cette fois, Jack regarda Astrid après avoir réfléchit un instant : effectivement, la vue du membre atrophié du garçon ne l'avait même pas choqué.

\- Il me l'a dit pendant les fêtes cet hiver.

\- Je m'en doutais. Bref, il a été dans bien plus piteux états, tu peux me croire.

Jack sembla réfléchir un moment. Il remercia la jeune femme quand elle lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle s'assit en face de lui, buvant un café. Jack en profita pour regarder autour de lui. L'appartement était plutôt grand, très propre.

\- C'est pour lui que tu es ici, il déclara. Tu aurais pu faire tes études n'importe où. Mais t'as pas voulu le laisser seul.

Astrid baissa les yeux avant d'acquiescer :

\- Il est ma seule famille. Je n'ai pas de frères, de sœurs, pas de cousins, et mes parents ne pensent qu'à leur argent. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner sachant qu'il ne lui restait que son père pour veiller sur lui.

Avant que Jack ne dise quoi que soit, elle continua d'un air menaçant :

\- J'ai fait ça autant pour moi que pour lui. Il sait que je suis venu ici parce qu'il y était. Il s'en est voulu. Mais ça ne sert à rien : l'équipe de Hockey est bien meilleure, je n'ai plus mes parents sur le dos. J'aime ma vie ici.

\- Tu aimes Hiccup ?

A nouveau, Astrid rit :

\- Je l'ai aimé, longtemps.

\- Je… je comprends, souffla doucement Jack. Il a dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment me parler, réagir. Mais il m'a juste demandé de m'en aller. Je sais qu'il se tient pour responsable de la mort de sa mère mais… 3 ans après ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Et ses marques au visage ; tu penses qu'il s'est battu ?

\- C'est possible que ça soit avec son père. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait venu ici l'autre nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Stoïck ?

\- Il n'était pas comme ça avant la mort de Val. Il l'aimait tellement… ça l'a complétement détruit. Pendant plus d'un an, il a ignoré son fils. Ce n'est que quand Hiccup a finalement réussit à marcher sans béquilles que Stoïck s'est finalement rappelé qu'il lui restait encore un membre de sa famille.

\- Hiccup ne me l'avait pas dit…

\- Ça a été une période horrible pour lui.

\- J'imagine. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si bizarres tous les deux ?

\- Oui, approuva Astrid, parce qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas comme ça avant.

\- Tu crois que… que son père a déjà battu Hiccup ? Demanda Jack en grimaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non.

\- J'aimerais qu'il aille bien.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il se mette à manger. Ça serait un bon début.

Ils burent leur boisson en silence. Jack posa à nouveau ses deux bras sur le comptoir et installa sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient. Astrid repensa à une chose :

\- Mais au fait, Hiccup m'avait dit que tu rentrais en Irlande ; qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Jack ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas. Astrid fronça les sourcils un moment puis sourit, un peu mauvaise.

\- Tu dis de moi… espèce de sale hypocrite.

Elle ajouta, voyant que l'autre ne se défendait même pas :

-Tu n'es pas gay, Frost. Qu'est-ce qu'Hiccup représente pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu tiens tant à lui ?

Jack soupira. Il daigna enfin relever la tête vers la blonde, prenant un air désabusé, levant les bras au ciel :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en sais rien. T'as raison, je suis à 100% hétéro. J'aime les filles, j'aime le sexe avec elles. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que s'il arrive quelque chose à Hiccup, je ne me relèverai pas. Comme si… je ne sais pas, il est vraiment très important pour moi. Parfois beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait.

Astrid fit une moue attendrie.

\- Il fait ça aux gens. C'est inconscient, je pense. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Mais quand on a couché ensemble au nouvel an, ça m'a vraiment fait quelque chose. _Il_ me fait vraiment quelque chose.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on l'aide. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Hiccup n'avait pas bougé. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Lèves-toi, dit Jack d'un ton ferme.

Le brun n'esquissa aucun geste, se détournant. Jack n'abdiqua pas ; il se rapprocha de son homologue et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se lever, le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il planta son regard déterminé dans celui, légèrement choqué, du garçon :

-Tu vas manger et tu vas nous parler, Hiccup.

Hiccup reprit de la contenance il ne dégagea pas son bras, se sachant trop faible pour ne tenir que sur une jambe. Il se dressa cependant, appréciant les quelques centimètres de plus qu'il avait sur Jack pour le regarder de haut. L'irlandais aperçu pendant moins d'une seconde de la colère dans ses yeux verts, puis à nouveau de l'indifférence.

\- Va-t'en, Jack.

Le concerné se dressa lui aussi, et lança froidement :

\- Tu ne sais dire que ça Haddock ? Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Jack sentit le brun s'affaisser légèrement, à bout de force, se retenant sur son bras qu'il tenait toujours fermement mais ne fit rien – bien qu'il s'inquiéta : le brun ne pesait rien. Il voulait qu'Hiccup se reprenne. Qu'il se remette à manger, à parler. A ressentir. Il déglutit.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Hiccup Haddock. Un lâche et un égoïste.

Il sentit le jeune homme vaciller quand celui-ci répondit calmement :

\- Voilà notre point commun, _Frost._

Il fallait le faire réagir. Le faire rager. Le faire pleurer, le faire rire. Peu importe quoi, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Jack arrêta de respirer avant de déclamer doucement, rapprochant le brun tout près de lui :

\- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas tué ma mère.

Il regretta ses mots avant même d'avoir décidé de les prononcer. Mais l'effet fut immédiat. Hiccup envoya son bras valide, poing en avant, percuter le visage de Jack. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, plus de surprise que de douleur. Le gallois, privé de ses appuis, s'effondra lui aussi en un cri de rage. Il rampa jusqu'à son ami qui était un peu sonné. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il se reçu un nouveau coup, pas aussi faible qu'il l'avait attendu. Hiccup, à califourchon sur lui, se mit à lui jeter ses poings au visage et au torse.

Il manquait de force, n'ayant quasiment pas mangé depuis 5 jours, mais il n'y allait pas de mains mortes. Jack réussit à se saisir de ses poignets et l'envoya sur le côté à l'aide d'un coup de reins.

\- Arrête Hiccup, grogna le garçon, essoufflé.

Il se redressa, se tournant vers son ami pour le voir étendu sur le dos. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de suoffrance. Jack sentit son estomac se tordre ; il était responsable de ça. Mais au moins, Hiccup s'était réveillé. Il l'espérait. Jack se mit à quatre pattes, s'ébrouant pour chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sentait du sang couler sur ses lèvres, principalement ; il s'essuya lentement le nez, regardant les gouttes tomber sur le parquet. Il avisa Astrid à l'entrée de la pièce, probablement alertée par les cris. Elle grimaça en croisant son regard mais Jack la pria d'un regard de ne rien faire.

\- J'aurais dû mourir…

Jack tourna brusquement la tête en entendant la voix cassée de son ami résonner dans la pièce. Il s'assit, les jambes pliées pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, regardant tristement Hiccup. Il allait dire quelque chose quand le garçon parla à nouveau, fixant le plafond.

\- C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Qu'il donnerait tout pour que je sois mort ce jour-là.

\- Ton… ton père t'as dit ça ? Souffla Jack, complément ahuri et il entendit Astrid réprimer un gémissement.

\- Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un meurtrier, un menteur. Je le dégoute. Il m'a frappé et m'a mis à la porte.

\- Hiccup… murmura douloureusement Astrid en se rapprochant de lui, s'agenouillant vers sa tête, caressant son front.

\- Il a raison, continua le brun. Moi aussi je souhaiterais que ma mère ait survécu à ma place. Elle le méritait bien plus que moi.

Jack renifla, la tête penchée en arrière pour stopper le flux de sang qui sortait de son nez. Finalement, il s'allongea dans la même position qu'Hiccup, juste à côté de lui.

\- Ta mère ne se serait jamais remise de ta mort, Hiccup. Les parents ne se remettent jamais de la perte d'un enfant. Crois-moi.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regarda longtemps, calmé.

\- Comment tu fais, toi ? Tes parents ne t'en veulent pas ?

Jack jeta un regard à Astrid puis soupira ; au point où il en était…

\- Il m'en ont voulu. Pas d'être responsable de sa mort. Pas d'avoir été imprudent. Mais d'avoir failli y laisser la vie, moi aussi.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, plus sûr de comprendre.

\- Ce sont mes parents, Hiccup. Ils m'aiment plus que leur propre vie. Et si l'un d'eux pouvait donner la sienne pour ramener Emma, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

Le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa gorge se serrer, son nez le chatouiller.

\- Moi en tout cas, si je pouvais, je la ramenais au prix de ma vie. Parce qu'il n'y a pas un jour où elle me manque. Où je ne me sens pas comme le pire frère de la Terre. Où je ne me sens pas responsable, au point de ne pas pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Alors je m'accroche au présent, et j'essaye de vivre pour elle. Et j'ai des gens pour me soutenir ; ne pas les laisser m'aider, c'est une erreur. Parce que j'ai besoin d'eux. Comme toi, tu as besoin d'eux. Tu ne pourras pas te relever tout seul. La preuve en est que tu retombes toujours. Alors qu'Astrid, Mérida, tous tes amis, moi, on a tous la main tendue pour que tu l'attrapes. Ton père… je pense qu'il est juste comme toi. J'espère qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, qu'il était juste ivre de tristesse. Lui non plus n'a pas encore fait son deuil. Il faut que tu acceptes que ta mère est morte, Hiccup. Même si ça fait mal. Elles sont parties toutes les deux, et on doit l'accepter pour ne pas gâcher notre vie comme on a gâché la leur.

Hiccup pleurait toujours silencieusement. Astrid, qui le câlinait, n'était pas loin des larmes, tout comme Jack. Le gallois regarda son amie, levant mollement un bras pour lui caresser la joue. Astrid ferma les yeux à ce contact. Puis Hiccup tourna la tête vers Jack, laissant retomber sa main. Il l'avança en faisant mine de toucher le visage couvert de sang de l'autre mais s'arrêta en grimaçant.

\- Je suis désolé.

Jack sourit, sentant une petite coupure sur ses lèvres le tirer.

\- Je vais me débarbouiller. Va manger quelque chose, s'il-te-plait, Hiccup.

Le brun hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et se redressa pour attraper sa prothèse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack grimaça quand il se rinça le visage dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Hiccup avait vraiment tapé fort, en fin de compte. Il se redressa et croisa son reflet dans le miroir : sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, son nez était juste un peu bleu. Par contre, sa pommette droite était enflée et violette. Ouch. Malgré ça, il sourit : Hiccup s'était un peu repris. C'était le début de la guérison. Il l'espérait, en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, le brun était en train de manger un énorme bol de céréales, pendant qu'Astrid lui préparait un plat chaud. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, Hiccup hoqueta, fonçant vers son ami pour mieux inspecter son visage :

\- Oh Jack… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu…

L'autre l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le geste surprit tellement Hiccup – il savait que Jack n'était pas le genre à donner des câlins – qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer en retour. Il restèrent un moment comme ça.

\- Content de te retrouver, Haddock, souffla son ami en resserrant son étreinte.

Le jeune homme sourit, profitant du moment.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené, Frost. Et… désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Jack se recula un peu :

\- Ça partira vite, tu sais que je suis solide.

\- Je ne parlais pas des coups.

L'irlandais fronça les sourcils puis il comprit qu'Hiccup parlait du « baiser ». Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je pense que je pourrais m'en remettre ; ne recommence plus sans ma permission, c'est tout.

Hiccup sourit à son tour, puis il retourna s'asseoir pour dévorer ses céréales. Jack le rejoint :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Astrid ?

L'interpellée se contenta de déclara un « non » sans se détourner de ses fourneaux.

\- C'est terriblement cliché ça, ria doucement Jack. Les hommes qui attendent que la femme fasse la potée.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut le rouleau d'essuie-tout sur la tête.

\- Eh ! Se défendit-il, outré. Je suis blessé.

La blonde se retourna pour le regarder d'un air dépité. Le garçon reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, Hiccup ?

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui, étonné de la question. Il laissa passer un moment avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

\- Je devrais aller voir mon père. Mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction.

\- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin, Hiccup. Et puis tu sais… l'appartement est vraiment grand. Il y a trois chambres, dont une que j'ai refaite en bureau, mais l'autre est restée une vraie chambre. Mais si ça te tente, tu peux emménager ici. Pas question que je paye tout pour toi, hein. Une vraie collocation.

Hiccup sourit, ravi de l'idée mais se résigna bien vite :

\- Je… je n'ai pas les moyens Astrid. Il faudrait que je trouve un travail même pendant les cours.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils sont toujours débordés à la papeterie. Ils seraient ravis de t'avoir tout le temps. Et je ne paye pas mon loyer très cher.

Soudain, le garçon jura :

\- Ça fait cinq jours que je n'y suis pas allé !

Astrid lui répondit vite, rassurante :

\- Je les ai appelés le premier jour j'ai dit que tu étais malade. Que tu reviendras quand tu iras mieux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment la meilleure, soupira de soulagement le brun. Je… Je vais les appeler. S'ils veulent bien me faire un contrat, considère que tu ne vis plus seule.

\- Tu vas le regretter ? Demanda Jack, la bouche pleine de brioche qu'il avait piqué sur la table.

\- Probablement, ricana la blonde.

\- Mais je devrais quand même aller… enfin parler à mon père ?

\- Hiccup, soupira à son tour Astrid, je pense que… je crois qu'il faut laisser du temps à Stoïck.

\- Le temps de quoi ? Je le connais, Astrid, il pourrait faire une bêtise, je le sais.

Jack intervint, la voix rauque :

\- Il en a déjà fait une.

Il ajouta, voyant le regard interrogateur des deux autres :

\- Il a frappé son fils et l'a foutu dehors. Il va s'en rendre compte. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de réaliser que tu es encore là.

\- La dernière fois qu'il a décidé que je ne méritais plus de faire partie de sa vie, ça lui a pris un an pour ne plus m'ignorer.

\- Laisse lui le temps, insista Astrid d'un ton sans réplique. Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux de ne plus vivre ensemble.

Jack hocha la tête quand Hiccup le regarda pour du soutien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les jours passèrent. Hiccup était finalement allé chez lui récupérer ses affaires – en pleine journée, pour ne pas voir son père – pour emménager avec Astrid quand la papeterie avait accepté avec plaisir de lui faire signer un CDI à temps partiel. C'était fait. Jack passa souvent et l'appela tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois, pendant presque deux semaines complètes pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Hiccup passa d'ailleurs toute une journée chez lui pour discuter de ce que l'irlandais avait fait dans son pays natal le brun était vraiment soulagé de voir que Jack s'ouvrait définitivement à lui. De son côté, ce dernier passa également du temps avec ses amis, qu'il eut plaisir à retrouver.

Bien vite, la rentrée arriva. Avec elle son lot de retrouvailles. Mérida, que Sab était allé chercher chez elle le matin même, en amoureux parfait, se lança à toute vitesse vers Hiccup, qui discutait avec Jack, et elle lui câlina une jambe – la droite, Dieu merci.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué mon Hiccup ! Ronronna-t-elle et le garçon se baissa pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma grande.

Sab signa à toute vitesse en soufflant. Jack ria en retour et précisa en voyant l'expression perdue d'Hiccup :

\- Il est jaloux ; Sab n'a pas eu droit au câlin de jambe.

Le brun ria à son tour puis se tourna vers le jeune muet :

\- Tu as droit à d'autres choses que je n'ai pas, Sandy, ne te plains pas, laisse-moi au moins les câlins de jambe.

Sab ria silencieusement. Raiponce arriva, passa d'abord vers Aster, avec qui elle s'entendait vraiment très bien, puis vers Tatiana et North, puis vers les jumeaux, Astrid, Rustik et Varek et enfin, elle arriva vers le petit groupe.

\- Salut tout le monde, chantonna-t-elle en faisant de joyeuses bises.

Tous se regardèrent, les sourcils haussés.

\- Quoi ? Continua de chantonner la blonde.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Blondie ? Ria Jack.

\- Je suis heureuse, c'est tout. C'est interdit monsieur-je-ne-suis-jamais-content ?

\- Gratuit, ronchonna-t-il alors que Mérida pouffait de rire.

\- Donne nous des détails, sourit malicieusement Hiccup. Comment il était ?

Soudain, Raiponce vira au rouge et se tourna, honteuse, vers son ami :

\- Pou… pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, regardes-toi, continua de rire le garçon.

\- Pour votre information, il s'appellerait Eugène.

Elle ajouta d'un ton crâneur :

\- C'est un français.

Mérida réagit aussitôt :

\- Oh mon dieu Raiponce ! Elle a réussi à pécho un français. Sexy ?

Sab fit mine de bouder ; à peine Mérida lui attrapa-t-elle la main qu'il lui sourit à nouveau amoureusement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie. J'aurais aimé qu'elles ne finissent jamais… j'ai gardé son numéro, mais je ne pense pas le recroiser un jour. C'était quand même un coup d'enfer.

\- Oh, Blondie, fit, compatissant, Jack. Tu en trouveras bien d'autre, t'inquiètes pas. Moi par exemple, je suis célibataire.

La jeune femme rit quand même.

\- Merci Jack, je retiens la proposition. Hiccup, au cas où, tu n'as toujours pas changé de bord ?

Le brun ria et offrit un sourire en coin qui fit fondre Raiponce :

\- Tu seras une des premières au courant si ça arrive.

Cette phrase lui valut un coup de poing de la part de Jack.

\- Arrête de la draguer si tu n'es pas intéressé, charlatan !

C'était la rentrée, et se retrouver fit du bien à tout le monde. Le projet, un peu stoppé pendant les vacances, reprit à grande vitesse, les élèves réalisant qu'il ne leur restait que 4 mois pour tout finaliser.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au mois d'Octobre, Hiccup n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son père, bien qu'il ait envoyé par deux fois Astrid vérifier qu'il était au moins en vie. Alors qu'un samedi, il travaillait à la papeterie, il vit entrer Jack, Aster et Tatiana.

\- Salut beau brun, le salua Jack. Ça va ?

\- Salut vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Bonjour Hiccup, salua joyeusement Tatiana qui se lança aussitôt dans une rapide explication : En fait on vient pour le projet. On a 6 intervenants, comme tu sais. Mon groupe aimerait bien qu'on les intègre aux affiches. C'est une façon de les annoncer. Comme ça, on ferait 2 affiches différentes par intervenants ? Ou on ne les met qu'une fois, pour ne pas les mettre deux fois dans la frise ? Bref, on voulait avoir ton avis, comme tu fais partie du groupe com.

\- Les garçons vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Hiccup.

\- Justement, le problème est là, grimaça Jack. Aster aime bien l'idée que les intervenants soient présents deux fois mais moi je préférerais qu'ils ne soient représentés qu'une seule fois.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

\- Bah… je pense un peu comme Aster. Surtout qu'on a tous des styles bien différents, donc ça sera rigolo de les voir en deux fois.

Jack pinça les lèvres, prenant un air faussement déçu.

\- Ok. C'est de la trahison. Je venais pour du soutien et tu me poignardes dans le dos. Je croyais que je comptais pour toi Hiccup.

\- Eh bien comme ça au moins, la question est réglée, sourit hypocritement Aster.

Hiccup ria et sourit sincèrement à son ami.

\- Tu finis dans combien de temps ? Demanda Jack en répondant finalement à son sourire. Je pourrais t'attendre.

\- Viens à l'appart demain si tu veux, parce que là, je ne finis dans deux heures. J'en vois pas le bout de cette journée…

\- Courage, dit gentiment Tatiana.

\- On se voit demain alors, salua Jack.

\- Salut Haddock, lança nonchalamment Aster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir arriva enfin et Hiccup put rentrer chez lui. Enfin, son nouveau chez lui, qui était un « chez Astrid » aussi. Toothless s'était habitué au grand appartement. Et Hiccup aussi. Il se sentait bien. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il y trouva Astrid, affalée dans le canapé, qui dessinait distraitement.

\- Salut bébé, dit-elle en entendant la porte.

\- Salut toi, murmura Hiccup en plantant un baiser sur son front. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

\- Aster et Jack nous ont dit que ça serait bien qu'on fasse des croquis pour lundi, pour préparer les affiches. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient passé te voir.

\- Oui. C'est plus que temps, on est vraiment à la bourre.

\- Ouep. J'ai envoyé la liste des intervenants sur le groupe Facebook et chacun à choisis quelqu'un pour qu'on ne dessine pas dix fois le même type. Du coup tu te retrouves avec… La sculptrice.

\- Oh cool, déclara la brun, motivé.

Tous les étudiants s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un décor de lac gelé en fond, avec en premier plan un chemin enneigé, et quatre ou cinq affiches contiendraient des arbres en nombre ; à l'image du parc dans lequel se passait l'évènement. Le garçon se mit lui aussi au travail. Le lendemain, Jack passa la journée avec eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les affiches furent prêtes fin Octobre, imprimées début Novembre et, en Décembre, tout était en place au niveau de la communication. Le travail fait avait été, selon leurs professeurs, remarquable. L'événement faisait déjà des bruits et on attendait beaucoup de visiteurs.

Les vacances d'hiver commencèrent enfin ; le jour de l'évènement arriva. Tout était prêt : le groupe responsable avait accueilli les intervenants en temps et en heure la veille, les avait conduits dans leur hôtel. Le groupe de préparation avait tout mis en place au parc où se passerait la journée. Le matériel pour le patinage et les sculptures avait été loué, les assurances et autorisations signées, les médias prévenus, les œuvres installées. La neige elle-même était au rendez-vous et avait embellit le parc.

Hiccup était surexcité. Il traina Astrid, bien moins motivée que lui jusqu'au parc, à 7h30. Techniquement, celui-ci n'ouvrait ses portes à 9h, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à peaufiner. Ils arrivèrent, en avance, évidement. Sur place, il y avait déjà les deux professeurs responsables du projet, Raiponce, Tatiana et North. Les sérieux de la classe, en fait. Du coup, Astrid ronchonna encore plus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle devait être là si tôt.

\- Ça n'est pas parce que j'habite avec toi qu'on doit tout partager. Je suis intelligente sans être fayote, _moi._

\- Oh mais tuez-la, soupira Hiccup, la main dans la sienne en la forçant littéralement à s'intégrer au groupe.

Tatiana leur sourit puis fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez ensemble… que vous étiez ensemble, en fait.

Ils rirent tous les deux, mais Astrid fut plus rapide pour répliquer :

\- On est juste colocataires, il me faudrait une bite pour être en couple avec lui.

\- Eeeeet nous sommes ravis de le savoir, dit un des deux profs en se retenant de rire.

Hiccup voulut s'enterrer : il gémit de honte alors qu'Astrid se contenta de sourire.

\- Il est 7h30 et vous parlez déjà de sexe, ria une voix derrière eux. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Astrid.

En arrivant vers ses amis, Jack ajouta à l'intention des adultes :

\- Oups, bonjour mesdames, messieurs.

\- Les garçons ! S'offusqua Raiponce. Et Astrid ! Apprenez à vous tenir, un peu.

L'autre professeur rigola en regardant son collègue :

\- On a été jeunes nous aussi.

Hiccup frappa Jack avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion désobligeante et celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents en le bousculant avec affection.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Frost, de toute façon ? Demanda gentiment Hiccup.

Jack haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Je me suis réveillé tôt et je m'ennuyais.

A 8h30, les derniers élèves arrivèrent les derniers détails furent révisés et on alla chercher les intervenants. A 9h, tous étaient prêt à accueillir le public, qui s'avéra d'abord rare mais, à partir de 10h30, abondant, pour le plus grand plaisir des étudiants.

Jack s'occupait du stand de sculpture sur glace avec deux des intervenants, Tatiana, Sab et North. Au patinage, sur le lac, il y avait deux patineurs artistiques, un joueur professionnel de Hockey, Hiccup, Astrid et Rustik. Mérida était au stand peinture avec les jumeaux et Varek, ainsi que le dernier intervenant. Il y avait bien entendu une boutique sur place, avec des sculptures et peintures, que tenaient Aster et Raiponce. Deux personnes étaient venues également : des sponsors qui tenaient un stand de nourriture (crêpes, gaufres, churros, marrons et vin chaud, la vie en somme).

Chacun avait son poste, et ils tournaient pour manger et faire des pauses. La journée se passait excellemment bien ; tout le monde s'amusait et, mine de rien, cela commençait à rapporter beaucoup d'argent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors que, dans l'après-midi, Hiccup guidait une très jeune fille pour lui apprendre à patiner, il sentit un regard sur lui. Il releva les yeux, en cherchant la source. Qu'il trouva être Jack, en pause, se tenant à la balustrade qui entourait le lac. Après une minute, Hiccup raccompagna la petite vers sa mère, aussi ravie qu'elle. Elle fit un grand coucou au brun quand elle repartit, après lui avoir embrassé la joue. Hiccup souriait encore quand il patina jusqu'à Jack.

\- Tu es adorable, Hiccup, soupira celui-ci.

\- C'est elle qui était adorable, répondit au tact-au-tac le garçon. C'est tellement cool de les voir monter sur la glace pour la première fois.

\- Je le sais.

Hiccup tourna la tête vers son ami en entendant sa voix faible. Il pensait à Emma, évidemment. Le gallois attendit que l'autre reprenne la parole, ne sachant pas s'il voulait en parler ou pas.

\- Je peux venir ? J'ai au moins 30 minutes à tuer.

Hiccup hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée, où il attendit que l'irlandais soit chaussé. Ils partirent tous les deux beaucoup plus loin.

\- Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière ? Demanda Jack.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas patiner, ria le brun, comprenant de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et tu m'avais forcé à le faire.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens qui ne se dépasse pas.

Disant cela, Hiccup faisait des larges cercles, et Jack l'imita en sens inverse.

\- Je me suis dépassé. Je n'étais pas monté sur des patins depuis Emma.

\- Et te revoilà à nouveau sur la glace. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

\- Du bien. Un peu de mal, aussi. Ça réveille des souvenirs. Mais… avant toi, c'était des souvenirs douloureux. Depuis, ils sont joyeux, même si un peu nostalgiques.

Hiccup lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Jack changea vite de sujet :

\- Ta jambe ne te fait pas mal quand tu patines ?

\- Si, parfois. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude avec le Hockey. Mon moignon me fait assez mal pendant quelques heures après mais si je le masse et que je mets de la pommade, c'est largement supportable.

Il ajouta en riant :

\- Il ne faut juste pas que je m'amuse à faire des triple Axel, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais en faire ? S'étonna l'autre.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Alors Jack ria à son tour.


	12. Chapter 11

That's it, guys. That's the one.

Avant dernier chapitre, les enfants, préparez vos mouchoirs pour la semaine prochaine ; le dernier sera surement pas très long (enfin, moins long que les autres).

* * *

Les garçons patinèrent encore un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes à jouer et parler tranquillement, Hiccup tomba soudainement. Jack glissa aussitôt jusqu'à lui, inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Il demanda, se penchant vers lui.

\- Je… je crois qu'elle commence à fatiguer un peu, déclara lentement le brun en tapotant sa jambe, grimaçant un peu, tendant sa main pour que Jack l'aide à se relever.

Contre toute attente, Jack se laissa tomber à ses côtés, à sa gauche. Il se rapprocha de lui et fit mine de relever son pantalon pour découvrir sa prothèse. Hiccup ne disait rien, ne bougeait plus, un peu choqué ; Jack avait déjà vu sa jambe. Ça ne le gênait pas. Qu'il la touche, c'était différent. Personne en dehors du corps médical ne l'avait déjà fait, même pas Astrid, même pas son père. Mais il attendit, curieux de ce que l'autre allait faire.

Doucement, l'irlandais défit la prothèse pour la détacher de la jambe, arrachant une plainte au jeune homme - il avait vraiment trop forcé dessus aujourd'hui. Il la posa à côté d'eux puis planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hiccup, comme pour demander l'autorisation. Son ami ne dit rien, mais ne protesta pas non plus Jack prit ça pour un oui.

Il avança ses mains et les posa sur le moignon, faisant incontrôlablement sursauter Hiccup. Jack lâcha le regard de son homologue pour regarder ce qu'il faisait ; il se mit à masser très délicatement la chair. Hiccup ne put retenir un gémissement, qui était autant de douleur que de plaisir ; il se détendit au bout d'un moment et finit même par s'allonger sur le dos. Jack s'installa plus confortablement sur la glace et continua de malaxer légèrement le membre raccourci.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, chacun profitait. Jack continua pendant de longues minutes puis il finit par arrêter. Il esquissa un geste pour remettre la prothèse du brun mais celui-ci lui attrapa la main pour le stopper :

\- Attends.

Sa voix avait sonné bien plus grave qu'à l'habitude, ce qui surprit Jack. Hiccup se servit de la main qu'il avait capturée pour se redresser. Il planta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami, brusquement figé. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main. La respiration de Jack était saccadée. Comme Hiccup ne semblait pas se décider, et que lui-même ne pouvait se résigner à combler l'espace qui les séparait, il rassembla son courage pour souffler d'un timbre enroué et incertain :

\- Vas-y.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour qu'il ne l'embrasse. Jack avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ; il n'était même pas sûr d'être lui-même au commande de son propre corps. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train d'embrasser un autre homme ? D'y prendre du plaisir ? Il avait voulu que ça arrive, l'avait souvent souhaité - en avait même rêvé une fois, mais maintenant que ça _arrivait_ vraiment, il en était autant existé que bouleversé.

Hiccup sentit son hésitation car il se recula, laissant sa main qu'il avait posé sur la joue pâle de son homologue. Ses yeux balayèrent son visage, anxieux. En le voyant comme ça, une expression inquiète et perdue, le souffle court et les lèvres rouges, Jack comprit qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur, même s'il ne savait toujours pas _réellement_ ce qu'il faisait. Il envoya sa main libre sur la nuque d'Hiccup pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser avidement à son tour. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même avec les quelques filles qu'il avait côtoyées par le passé.

Ils se laissèrent facilement emporter. Quand ils reprirent leur esprit, Hiccup avait allongé l'irlandais sous lui, sa jambe droite entre les siennes et lui mordillai le cou qu'il avait réussi à trouver sous son écharpe. Ce fut lorsque Jack gémit qu'Hiccup réalisa la position dans laquelle ils étaient, sur de la glace gelée. Il se redressa un peu, surplombant le garçon – qui avait une mine tellement adorable qu'il aurait pu lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite. Le brun expira en saccades. C'était grisant de voir Jack dans une telle position, comme à sa merci. Excitant.

\- Hiccup ? Demanda l'autre d'une voix tremblante, tant à cause de l'émotion que du froid.

\- Il faut qu'on se relève, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

Le jeune homme rougit et le gallois s'amusa de le voir réagir comme ça alors qu'il était toujours le premier à faire des allusions sexuelles. Hiccup se rassit un peu plus loin pour enfiler sa prothèse, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Jack, assis à ses côtés, reprenait lentement contenance. Le brun le regarda réfléchir un moment puis finit par ne plus y supporter :

\- Tu aurais aimé que ça n'arrive pas ?

Le concerné tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. Il commençait déjà à la secouer quand il répondit doucement :

\- Je ne m'en rend compte seulement maintenant, mais j'attendais que ça arrive depuis une éternité.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Hiccup, sentant un poids disparaitre dans son cœur.

\- Oui, répondit sincèrement son ami. Pourtant je ne suis pas… enfin… est-ce qu'on peut être attiré par les deux ?

Hiccup eut envie de rire en entendant une question aussi stupide et candide.

\- Bien sûr, idiot.

Un moment se passa sans que l'un d'eux ne parle. Ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence avec la question que son camarade attendait qu'il pose :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux, Jack.

\- Je veux être avec toi. Je crois.

Son incertitude était aussi mignonne que déroutante.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, mais… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tout le monde soit au courant. Je ne comprends moi-même pas pourquoi ni comment ça m'arrive alors pour l'expliquer…

La réaction était si prévisible – et naturelle – qu'Hiccup se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Si tu veux, on se laissera le temps. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Hiccup, je… je veux vraiment _être_ avec toi, insista Jack qui voulait être sûr que l'autre comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Pour toute réponse, Hiccup se leva, aida Jack à en faire de même et, prenant son visage en coupe, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Jack se rapprocha de lui pour mieux profiter du baiser, continuant à se surprendre lui-même, mais Hiccup y mit de suite un terme en grimaçant :

\- Jack je… j'ai vraiment, vraiment très envie de toi et je ne voudrais pas passer pour une monstrueuse bête sauvage. Mais si tu continues de faire ça, je ne vais pas être raisonnable.

\- Continuer de faire quoi ? Demanda Jack d'un ton à la fois innocent et malicieux qui lui allait à merveille.

\- Ta chaudière, gronda Hiccup.

L'autre rit.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Hiccup Haddock était en réalité un prédateur sexuel ?

Ledit prédateur l'embrassa tendrement, mordillant un peu sa lèvre au passage. Il souffla :

\- Ça fait un long moment que je rêvais de faire ça. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'y autoriserais. J'avais même finit par abandonner.

\- Il faut croire que tu changes radicalement les gens autour de toi, rétorqua Jack en souriant, de plus en plus sûr de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, puis retournèrent doucement vers les autres.

\- Au fait, dit Hiccup en avisant leurs amis au loin, tu masses vraiment aussi bien que tu embrasses. Merci.

Jack ria du compliment qui, même si formulé bizarrement, était sincère.

\- Hiccup, Jack ! Hurla Astrid en les voyant arriver. Où étiez-vous ?

Elle ajouta à l'intention de son meilleur ami :

\- J'étais inquiète, tu ne m'as pas prévenue.

Hiccup s'arrêta en dérapant gracieusement juste à côté d'elle et, collant un baiser sur sa joue, il la rassura :

\- On est juste aller se balader un coup. Pas que j'aime pas les enfants, mais j'avais envie de _vraiment_ patiner.

\- Arh, je comprends, ronchonna Astrid en s'étirant. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien, je vais me prendre moi aussi une petite pause ; je meurs de faim.

\- Ça marche.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi, intervint Jack, je veux profiter des quelques minutes qu'il me reste pour manger un truc.

Avec un dernier sourire pour Hiccup, il suivit la blonde sur la terre ferme, se déchaussant. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence.

\- Que cette journée est longue, se plaint la jeune femme sur le chemin.

\- Je crois que j'aime Hiccup, lâcha Jack en faisant la moue.

Astrid lança son bras pour stopper le garçon – qui se le reçut violemment en plein dans les côtes –, les yeux écarquillés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit une sonorité de voix étrange, très aiguë, comme si elle voulait hurler, mais qu'elle murmurait en fait :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Frost ?! I mois, je t'ai posé la question et tu m'as dit que non !

\- _Tu_ as dit que non toute seule, se défendit le pauvre diable. C'est toi qui a décrété que je ne pouvais pas parce que je n'étais pas gay.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas !

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver quelque chose pour Hiccup.

Astrid enleva finalement son bras et ses yeux reprirent une taille normale alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher lentement.

\- Non mais c'est sérieux ?

\- Évidement, sinon je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, soupira le garçon, et que je n'ai pas très envie d'aborder tout de suite le sujet avec mes amis.

Il ignora le « je ne suis pas ton amie ? » sceptique de l'autre et continua :

\- Et aussi… aussi parce qu'on vient de s'embrasser.

Le même geste que plus tôt : bras, côtes, yeux de chouette, cris chuchotés.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa-t-elle en détachant chaque lettre – sonnant comme un croassement.

\- On s'est embrassé. C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ bien.

Astrid prit une expression nauséeuse devant le sourire béat de l'autre, en se plaçant devant lui.

\- Oh j'y crois pas. Dans quelle dimension j'ai atterrie ?

\- Je suis sérieux, grogna Jack.

\- Mais c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Mets-toi à ma place, sale petit… sale petit menteur de merde !

Jack avait pris l'habitude de la grossièreté d'Astrid quand elle était en colère… ou pas, d'ailleurs. Il ne se formalisa pas.

\- Le mec qui me jure qu'il est à "100% hétéro" - elle mimait les guillemets - me dit qu'il a embrassé mon meilleur ami gay et qu'il a aimé ça… et qu'il pense en être amoureux ! Comment tu réagirais à ma place ?

La blonde grommela quelque chose qui ressembla à « j'y crois pas ».

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Finit par dire Jack. Tu comptais changer de sexe pour sortir avec lui ? Non ? Bon, alors de dramatiser.

Elle le frappa, pour la forme et secoua la tête :

\- Pourquoi tu me suis bon sang ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ne nie pas que tu es contente que je t'en parle, petite commère. Dès que c'est sur la vie d'Hiccup, tu es pire qu'une fangirl.

\- Oh je t'en prie, je m'inquiète juste.

Elle se laissa le temps de repenser aux paroles du garçon avant de reprendre :

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé. Bon sang, j'y crois p…

\- Astrid, marmonna Jack en se mettant à nouveau à avancer.

\- Bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Vous aviez l'air en bon terme tout à l'heure donc aucun de vous n'a flippé, c'est déjà ça.

\- En fait on a un peu flippé, mais on a parlé, on a mis les choses au clair.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah on veut être ensemble. Pour de vrai, comme un couple. Mais mon orgueil d'hétéro est loin d'être prêt à accepter d'être publiquement vu avec un gars. Donc on va se laisser un peu de temps – ce sont ses mots.

\- C'est tout ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te tracasses alors ? Tu ne trouveras jamais mieux qu'Hiccup.

\- Je le sais, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que… je me doutais que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui mais là, je suis bien obligé de l'accepter. J'ai jamais douté de ma sexualité avant Hiccup. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre. J'ai jamais eu à me poser la question de comment ça marche avec un mec.

\- Jack, calme-toi, enfin. C'est une relation comme toutes les autres ; pourquoi elle serait différente ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la galloise et soupira :

\- Je me prend la tête pour rien. Je devrais juste… laisser aller.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es effrayé, Jack. Tu as l'habitude d'être celui qui a le contrôle dans les relations. Sauf que là, t'as l'impression de ne rien connaitre.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Réfléchis un peu, stupide. C'est de Hiccup dont on parle. Il est loin d'être un expert en relation amoureuse.

\- Il… il a déjà eu quelqu'un ?

\- Il n'a eu qu'un véritable copain, Joshua ; ça a duré longtemps. Cette froussarde s'est tiré après l'accident il n'est même pas venu voir Hiccup à l'hôpital. Avant lui, il y a eu quelques gars, mais jamais rien de sérieux.

Jack soupira. Il détourna le regard et lâcha finalement d'une voix lointaine :

\- J'ai peur de pas réussir à être ce dont il a besoin.

\- C'est de toi qu'il a besoin, ne changes pas.

\- Et si je le faisais souffrir sans le vouloir ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison mais…

Astrid l'arrêta à nouveau en attrapant son poignet et le regarda froidement :

\- … mais si ça arrive, tu auras affaire à moi. Et je gagnerais le combat, Frost.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Il savait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce fut aux alentours des 16h qu'Hiccup vit son père se présenter à l'accueil du patinage. Stoïck le cherchait des yeux. Le cœur du garçon se serra quand leur regard se rencontrèrent. Il glissa doucement jusqu'à lui.

\- Papa… je suis désolé. J…

\- Hiccup.

Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa ; son père venait de le prendre dans ses bras, outrepassant la balustrade de sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé… mon fils. Je n'avais pas réalisé que… Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant, toi aussi.

Hiccup, si peu habitué à ce que son père lui parle en de pareils termes, ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, serrant le large corps contre lui.

\- Je m'en veux tellement, papa… mais je ne vais plus me cacher, plus mentir, je te le promets.

Son père ne répondant pas, le garçon devina qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça jusqu'à ce que Stoïck se recule brusquement, essuyant brusquement son visage.

\- Tu peux… tu peux revenir à la maison si tu le veux. C'est chez toi aussi.

Le brun lui sourit, sentant sa gorge le piquer :

\- Merci papa mais… je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant. Et toi aussi. Il serait temps qu'on se responsabilise, tu ne crois pas ?

Peu sûr de lui, mais confiant, l'adulte hocha la tête.

\- Je… je t'aime, mon fils.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa. Prends-soin de toi, s'il-te-plait.

A peine Stoïck parti, Hiccup s'empressa d'aller tout raconter à Jack. Astrid, qui avait vu la scène, dû elle aussi essuyer une larme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les derniers visiteurs partirent tranquillement aux alentours des 18h, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Les élèves avaient réservé tout un restaurant pour eux, les professeurs et les intervenants. Les fonds ramassés durant l'année, en plus de ceux gagnés aujourd'hui couvraient largement les frais engagés ; ils pouvaient bien se payer un petit plaisir.

Ce fut très convivial. Astrid ne put s'empêcher d'épier Jack et Hiccup – pourtant loin l'un de l'autre – et n'arrêta donc pas de lâcher des « j'y crois pas » dans le vide. Les deux garçons se jetaient souvent des regards en coin, invisibles pour ceux qui ne savaient mais pour elle, c'était complétement évident.

\- J'y crois pas…

\- Astrid, si tu dis encore une fois ça sans m'expliquer, je vais être obligé de te frapper. Et comme tu vas répliquer, j'aimerais mieux pas en arriver là.

L'interpellée se tourna et leva les yeux vers Hiccup, assis en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta son ami.

\- Je… non. On en parlera ce soir.

A la fin du repas, il y eut un after, pour les élèves, chez Raiponce. Sur le chemin, Hiccup prit Astrid à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Jack m'a dit, Hiccup, dit doucement la blonde.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

\- De… vraiment ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour le moment.

\- Oui, je sais, mais il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Et comme je ne représente pas grand-chose pour lui mais qu'il me sait digne de confiance, il est venu me parler.

Hiccup hocha la tête. Astrid continua :

\- Donc je voudrais commencer par te dire « je te l'avais dit », parce que… je te l'avais dit, bébé. Le lendemain du nouvel an, j'ai dit que rien n'était impossible. Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Ensuite, il… il tient vraiment à toi. Au début, j'ai cru à une blague mais il éprouve réellement quelque chose pour toi. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est quasiment déjà de l'amour.

Hiccup sourit, bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, et se mordilla la lèvre :

\- Tu l'as menacé ?

\- Oh, tu me connais bien, ricana d'un air mauvais son amie. Oui, un peu. Mais il était tellement trop mignon que j'ai pas trop exagéré.

Devant eux, Jack, qui parlait avec Aster, se retourna et sourit à Hiccup avant de se reconcentrer sur sa conversation.

\- _Trop mignon_ , commenta Astrid d'un ton attendri mais moqueur.

Hiccup lui bouscula doucement l'épaule :

\- Sois gentille. C'est le premier gars qui veut de moi depuis l'accident, alors qu'il est justement au courant.

\- Je sais, je te taquine. Ça m'a surprise, je m'en amuse un peu. Je suis contente pour toi, Hiccup. J'espère que ça marchera.

\- Moi aussi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'appartement de Raiponce n'était pas très grand, mais très joliment décoré. Tous les jeunes gens se mirent à l'aise très vite alors que la blonde, aidée par Aster, apporta de quoi boire – avec modération ! La soirée fut tranquille et Hiccup en profita pour parler un peu avec Mérida, de qui il s'était un peu éloigné ces derniers temps. Ils sortirent sur le tout petit balcon.

\- Bon, comment ça va avec ton prince charmant ? Demanda joyeusement le brun.

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire : ce type est l'homme parfait. Je pensais que ça n'existe pas, mais en fait, si. Et c'est Sab. Et c'est à moi.

Hiccup rit devant l'enthousiasme de Mérida.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, Merry.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Puis, pensant à Jack, Hiccup prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Mérida je… je ne me sens pas très bien à propos d'une chose. Je t'ai menti à propos de… à propos de ma mère.

La jeune femme sentait que le sujet était très sérieux et délicat ; elle le laissa parler.

\- Elle… enfin ma mère, elle est morte il y 3 ans et demi, Merry. On a eu un accident de voiture, elle et moi. C'était de ma faute. J'ai… on a dû m'amputer une partie de ma jambe gauche et ma mère est morte sur le coup. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que… parce que je commence seulement à faire mon deuil ; j'étais dans le déni, et j'avais peur. J'y ai repensé et je me sentais mal de t'avoir menti à son propos. Et je crois que dire la vérité va m'aider à remonter la pente.

La rousse ne dit rien, se contentant de câliner son ami, trop choquée pour parler et peu habituée à montrer ses sentiments. Au bout d'un long moment, elle renifla :

\- Finalement, on fait une belle paire d'handicapés, toi et moi, alors ?

Hiccup lui sourit tendrement, l'embrassant longuement sur la tempe. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger à présent. Sa vie commençait à se remettre dans l'ordre, petit à petit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas trop, chacun étant beaucoup trop fatigué de sa journée. Certains, habitants trop loin, restèrent dormir chez la blonde – dont Aster, qui n'habitait pourtant pas loin mais qui avait manifestement beaucoup tourné autour d'elle. Astrid et Hiccup repartirent et Jack se proposa pour les raccompagner. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du quartier, Jack se rapprocha d'Hiccup, glissant sa main dans la sienne, indifférent à la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux colocataires. Astrid vit Hiccup se tourner vers son petit-ami et lui sourire bêtement mais elle se retint de faire une réflexion désopilante.

\- Hiccup j'ai vu que… tu as parlé à Mérida ce soir ? Demanda doucement Jack au bout d'un moment. Vous aviez l'air bizarre en rentrant, tout va bien ?

Le brun ria un peu :

\- Tu m'espionnes, Jack, c'est toi qui est bizarre.

Il ajouta quand l'autre se renfrogna :

\- Je lui ai dit pour ma mère. Et pour ma jambe.

Jack l'arrêta d'un mouvement de bras. Il le regarda, une mine qui voulait dire « Vraiment ? » sur le visage. Voyant le gallois hocher la tête, Jack se rapprocha, posant sa main valide sur la joue gauche du garçon et posant un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

C'était dingue la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à agir de manière si familière avec Hiccup – même avec la présence d'un tiers. Il sentait que tout allait bien, que c'était normal de se montrer si tendre avec lui, peu importe que quelqu'un puisse les voir. Il se sentait d'humeur à dire au monde entier à quel point il voulait qu'Hiccup ne soit qu'à lui.

Ce dernier, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre, déglutit : les mots de Jack voulait dire beaucoup pour lui. Astrid, derrière lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, disant, à sa manière, la même chose que le jeune homme. Devant tant d'attentions, Hiccup se recula, lâchant la main de son petit-ami pour se remettre à marcher, haussant les épaules :

\- C'est bon, n'en faites pas tout une affaire.

Jack et Astrid se regardèrent en souriant, amusés par la réaction pudique de leur ami. Lorsqu'ils le rattrapèrent, que Jack captura à nouveau sa main, la jeune femme décida de changer de sujet :

\- Donc vous êtes un couple, ça y est ? Je vais voir Jack squatter notre appartement tous les jours maintenant ?

Hiccup sentit l'autre se tendre à peine ; il répondit d'un ton moqueur :

\- On n'est pas encore mariés Astrid. Et ça aurait pu être pire que Jack. Tu devrais te réjouir.

\- Je… enfin je ne comptais pas venir chez vous ce soir, si ça dérange, intervint Jack, soudain un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai un appartement à moi, hein.

\- Je rigolais, Jack, se reprit Astrid. Hiccup va me détester si tu ne viens pas à cause de moi. Et puis tu sais que je t'aime bien.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire rassurant :

\- Tu ne me dérangeais déjà pas avant, alors tu imagines bien que maintenant, tu peux venir et rester quand et autant que tu veux. C'est toi qui décides.

Jack sourit malgré lui ; Hiccup se montrait conciliant et patient. Il avait promis de lui laisser du temps, et il respectait sa parole. Il voulait vraiment dormir avec lui. Platoniquement, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour… _ça._ Les sentiments d'abord, le sexe après. Un pas à la fois.

\- Jack ? S'inquiéta Hiccup en le regardant réfléchir si longtemps. Je ne t'oblige à ri…

\- Je voudrais rester, le coupa le concerné.

C'est ainsi que Jack et Hiccup se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celui-ci sentit que Jack n'était pas très à l'aise ; il s'approcha et lui enleva son pull. Mais quand il voulut retirer le T-shirt, Jack l'arrêta en grimaçant. Hiccup comprit aussitôt :

\- J'ai déjà vu tes cicatrices, Jack. Elles font parties de toi, parties de ton histoire. Et je te trouve magnifique.

Doucement, il ôta le vêtement pour découvrir le torse fin de l'irlandais. Comme dans son souvenir, il était couvert de coupures pâles. Hiccup posa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon, caressant les marques, ne lâchant pas le jeune homme du regard. Jack lutait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, appréciant le contact des mains fraiches sur sa peau brulante. A son tour, il enleva le haut d'Hiccup, mettant fin aux cajoleries.

Lorsqu'il vit Jack déglutir sans plus bouger, Hiccup lui sourit tendrement et vint lui embrasser la pommette.

\- Mettons-nous au lit, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il se détourna pour s'asseoir sur le lit afin d'enlever son pantalon, ainsi que sa prothèse. Jack l'imita et se glissa sous les draps. Il se sentait bizarre ; il était à la fois paralysé par la situation – lui, en boxer dans le même lit qu'un autre homme pas plus vêtu avec des intentions pas chastes du tout – et existé. Parce que c'était Hiccup : ce _mec_ lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.

Son petit-ami – oui. – mit fin à ses rêverie en venant l'embrasser doucement, câlinant sa hanche paresseusement. Jack frissonna au contact, approfondissant lui-même le baiser, allant chatouiller les petits cheveux dans la nuque du brun. Soudain, il se rapprocha du garçon, le surplombant un peu pour mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. Hiccup le laissa mener les choses mais lorsque l'autre rapprocha son bassin du sien, mettant une jambe entre les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il eut peur que cela effraie le jeune homme au contraire, Jack se colla encore plus à lui, soupirant à son tour, caressant sa taille, puis son vente, allant embrasser son cou, pour revenir à ses lèvres.

Puis, comme il avait fondu sur lui, il se recula brusquement, le souffle court, la mine coupable.

\- Pardon, je… pardon.

Hiccup reprit doucement ses esprits en expirant bruyamment. Il ne put que soupirer d'une voix rauque :

\- Jack…

\- Je me… je me suis laissé… emporté, répondit d'un souffle saccadé le garçon, le dominant toujours, son torse se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Ça fait longtemps… que je n'ai pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Pas besoin. Hiccup savait que Jack avait trop honte de ses cicatrices pour les montrer. A qui que ce soit. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le dos, juste à côté de son compagnon. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux, se couvrant le visage. Il se faisait l'effet d'une pucelle maladroite et rien n'aurait pu plus l'énerver.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne t'aide pas.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement : ça n'était rien de le dire. Il tenta de contrôler les battements de cœur et se mit sur le flanc face à Jack, retirant son bras en mettant son visage face au sien.

\- Je peux me contenir, Jack. Rappelles-toi : tu es celui qui décides.

\- Je… je sais, répondit lentement son homologue. Merci.

Hiccup se pencha pour l'embrasser, plutôt chastement cette fois. Il se sourirent et, une fois bien installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En se réveillant, Jack se rappela immédiatement de la soirée. Il respira à plein poumon l'air emplis de l'odeur d'Hiccup. Quand il sourit de manière idiote en ouvrant les yeux, il se moqua de lui-même, de son comportement d'adolescente. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien… Plus il y réfléchissait, moins le fait que la source de son bonheur soit un homme le dérangeait. Homme ou femme, au final, ça ne comptait pas ; l'important, c'était de trouver la personne qui nous rendait heureux, et qu'on pouvait rendre heureux en retour. Et Hiccup semblait être cette personne, pour lui.

Le garçon tourna la tête pour faire face à l'autre, qui dormait toujours, son visage tout près du sien. Il était beau, vraiment. Jack l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais cette beauté ne lui avait jamais rien fait ; là, elle lui donnait envie de couvrir le visage du garçon de baisers. Il vint doucement frotter son nez contre le sien. Hiccup, avec une moue enfantine, un peu grognonne, fronça les sourcils en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit lorsque le brun se décida à ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux verts et qu'il rencontra ceux de son petit-ami.

\- Salut, il articula d'une voix enrouée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, répondant au sourire de l'autre.

Jack vint caler son visage contre le sien, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

\- Salut.

Hiccup se tourna sur le dos, faisant se rapprocher l'irlandais qui resta caler dans ses bras, sa tête nichée dans son cou. De sa main gauche, il lui câlina tendrement le dos alors qu'il se frottait les yeux de son autre main en baillant. Soudain, alors que Jack se rendormait presque, une boule de poil sauta sur le ventre d'Hiccup, faisant sursauter Jack et rire le gallois.

\- Salut, Toothless, salut le maitre, caressant le chat jaloux qui s'étalait déjà sur le ventre et torse du garçon, un regard mauvais pour l'autre humain. T'as pas vu que j'étais pas tout seul ce matin, mon grand ?

A côté, légèrement redressé, Jack grogna un peu puis se résigna à lui aussi grattouiller les oreilles du chat. Il ronchonna en se recouchant tout contre Hiccup :

\- Il sait très bien que je suis là, il est jaloux.

A peine avait-il pu s'installer que Toothless attaqua sa main avec violence, comme pour lui dire de s'éloigner. Jack cria sur le félin, le poussant par terre, écrasant le garçon avec tout le haut de son corps, pour qu'il ne reste plus de place pour le chat :

\- Eh ! Il est à moi, stupide animal !

Hiccup ria convulsivement sous lui et prit un ton autant moqueur qu'ahuri :

\- Est-ce que tu es jaloux de mon chat, Jack ?

\- Non, répondit l'autre comme un gamin boudeur, mais il doit apprendre à partager, maintenant.

Hiccup voulut sourire tellement fort qu'il s'en mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es littéralement le plus mignon de tous les êtres humains de cette terre.

Le concerné se redressa au-dessus de son compagnon, grimaçant :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit positif. Ça l'est ?

Le brun lui sourit tendrement, se relevant un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, James, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres et il s'attendrit du sourire bête de l'autre.

La journée commençait merveilleusement bien. Jack se fit la réflexion que tous les matins devraient ressembler à celui-là. Et que c'était désormais possible, grâce à Hiccup.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid était déjà dans la cuisine quand il se décidèrent à sortir du lit. Jack partit se doucher et le brun rejoint son amie. Le café venait de finir de couler et l'odeur envahissait la pièce Hiccup aimait cette odeur plus que tout. Il vint poser un long baiser sur la tempe d'Astrid qui lisait un livre, assise au comptoir.

\- Salut bébé, il la salua, groggy.

\- Bonjour Roméo, lui sourit en retour la blonde. T'as déjà foutu Jack dehors ?

Hiccup ria doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, une tasse de café chaud en main.

\- Il est parti se doucher.

Comme il souriait d'un air idiot, Astrid finit par secouer la tête :

\- Mon dieu… t'es vraiment une gonzesse, Hic.

Elle désespéra encore plus quand le sourire du garçon s'élargit. Hiccup reprit son sérieux un moment :

\- J'ai vu mon père hier. Il est venu pour moi.

\- Je sais, murmura Astrid. Je vous ai vu. On t'avait bien dit qu'il ferait le premier pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux brillants :

\- Je veux passer Noël avec lui cette année. Je me sens prêt. J'aimerais qu'il le soit lui aussi. Tu veux… tu voudrais le faire avec nous ? Je sais que tu ne rentreras chez tes parents pour les vacances.

\- Non, ils me saoulent. Je les aime, mais si je peux éviter de passer les fêtes avec eux et leur satané soirées mondaines, j'en serais plus que ravie. Surtout si je peux passer Noël avec vous. Tu sais très bien que vous êtes comme une famille pour moi.

Hiccup lui embrassa la joue : ne restait plus que son père à convaincre. Jack arriva sur ses entrefaites :

\- Salut Astrid. T'aurais du thé quelque part ?

La blonde le lu indiqua et une fois son infusion prête, le garçon s'assit à côté de son petit ami, lui embrassant l'épaule au passage.

\- Vous parliez de Noël ? Il demanda innocemment.

\- Oui, je vais essayer de retenir mon père pour qu'il le fête avec nous.

Jack lui sourit tendrement et Astrid fit semblant de vomir quand il vint embrasser Hiccup ; elle grommela :

\- Je hais l'amour.

Les garçons rirent quand elle partit à son tour se laver. Jack prit une mine grave en retournant à son thé.

\- Je vais… Je pense que je vais retourner chez mes parents. Ça… je crois que ça pourrait nous faire du bien à tous les trois d'essayer de passer cette fête en famille.

Hiccup sourit, attrapant sa main tremblante dans la sienne. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, juste montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Une fois leur boissons finies, Hiccup se leva pour poser les tasses dans l'évier. A peine les eut-il lâchées qu'il sentit Jack se coller à lui, son souffle lui chatouillant la nuque. Il profita un instant du câlin, puis souffla :

\- Ça va ?

Il sentit à peine Jack hocher la tête, ses pouces caressant tendrement les hanches du brun sous son T-shirt.

\- Je me sens vraiment bien, chuchota finalement l'irlandais, puis en riant un peu : je me surprends moi-même.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Hiccup, rejetant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Jack respira fort l'odeur du brun, niché dans son cou avant de répondre :

\- Je me sens vraiment bien _avec toi_ , Hiccup. Je me sens parfaitement à ma place. Je me sens moi-même. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien.

Hiccup se retourna dans ses bras, émus. Il embrassa amoureusement le garçon lorsqu'Astrid débarqua dans le salon :

\- Pas de sexe dans les pièces communes ! Asséna-t-elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le gallois réussit à convaincre son père de venir fêter Noël chez lui. De son côté, Jack resta 3 jours chez Astrid et Hiccup avant de repartir pour l'Irlande le 23 décembre. Ses parents, prévenus, vinrent le chercher à l'aéroport. Le soir de Noël, alors qu'ils dinaient, Jack lâcha :

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

Sa mère hoqueta de surprise, et son père ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est… je vous avais parlé d'une personne qui m'aidait à aller mieux. Qui avait comme moi eut des… enfin, un passé. C'est cette même personne qui m'a refait patiner, qui m'a aidé à faire mon deuil, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis là.

\- Jack… souffla sa mère, aux bords des larmes, trop heureuse de voir son fils se reconstruire.

Le garçon continua, parlant lentement :

\- Il y a… enfin il faudrait que vous sachiez que… je ne l'ai pas vu venir. J'en suis tombé amoureux sans faire exprès ; je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que ça m'arrive, à moi. Mais le fait est que… je suis en couple, amoureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Et que la personne qui me rend heureux… est un garçon.

Nouveau hoquet de la part de sa mère et froncement de sourcils de son père. A vrai dire, Jack ne leur disait que pour la forme ; s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, tant pis pour eux. Il trouvait ça juste de leur en parler. Et aussi, il voulait partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Astrid.

\- Tu… tu es gay ? Lança bêtement son père, sans colère, mais ahuri.

\- Bah… je ne sais pas, dit Jack, pas très à l'aise de parler de ça avec ses parents. J'imagine que oui, mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par d'autres garçons que lui. Je crois que… c'est possible que ce soit exclusivement lui qui me fasse ça.

Sans que Jack ne l'ai remarqué, sa mère s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle pleurait presque. Un peu décontenancé, le garçon répondit à l'étreinte maternelle. Quand il entendit sa mère renifler, il chuchota :

\- Maman, tout va bien ?

Celle-ci s'éloigna, prenant son visage en coupe, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

\- Je suis ta mère, Jack. Et je ne t'avais plus vu faire de vrais sourire depuis… depuis que ta sœur nous a quitté. Avec tout ce que tu as dû traverser… J'ai remarqué cet été, quand tu es venu nous voir, que tu étais déjà différent, que tu semblais mieux te porter, mais je n'ai rien osé te demander, de peur que tu te refermes. J'aimerais…

Elle se tourna la tête vers son mari, qui hocha la tête.

- _Nous_ aimerions rencontrer ce jeune homme, un jour, si tu es d'accord.

Jack sentit sa gorge le piquer et ses yeux briller lorsqu'il sourit à ses parents. Il réussit à articuler :

\- Je vous aime.

Il pleura dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que son père rejoignit l'étreinte. C'était un merveilleux Noël.


	13. Final

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Je vous annonce tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas d'épilogue parce que les derniers paragraphes sont ce que j'avais prévu, à la base, comme un épilogue. Mais je trouve mieux de les mettre à la suite du chapitre.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette histoire, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas.

J'ai une seconde fanfiction en cours d'écriture, donc je vais surement la poster tout bientôt, qui sera plus longue et sombre que celle-ci. J'ai pas encore trouvé de titre définitif, je me tâte. Bref, vous verrez bien ce qu'il en sera pour ceux qui me suivent !

Merci encore d'avoir lu et je vous dit à bientôt.

* * *

Jack, le lendemain, s'était empressé d'appeler son petit-ami pour lui raconter sa soirée. Visiblement, Hiccup avait lui aussi beaucoup renoué avec son père, passant une soirée semblable, sans le même lot d'émotions que chez les Frost, évidement. Ils restèrent très longtemps au téléphone.

Puis le 28 arriva. Jack passa la matinée dans sa chambre, sortant parfois pour observer ses parents tenter d'agir normalement. En milieu de journée, il les accompagna au cimetière. Ce fut un moment difficile, mais Jack fut content d'être là pour soutenir ses parents, et d'être lui-même soutenu par ceux-ci.

Le garçon, alors que la nuit tombait, sortit, patins en main. Il se retrouva devant un lac. Devant _le_ lac, la respiration hachée, tremblant. Il faisait très froid depuis quelques temps ; la glace était épaisse et solide, il le savait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, pensant à Emma et Hiccup pour se donner de la force, il se chaussa.

Jack soupira brusquement lorsqu'il monta sur la glace, rejetant de la fumée légère à chaque souffle. Il tenta de contrôler ses tremblements et se mit à avancer. D'abord doucement, puis il accéléra petit à petit. A l'instar de sa vitesse, son sourire apparut puis augmenta. Il finit par émettre un rire qui sonna comme un sanglot. Il pouvait presque sentir Emma danser avec lui. Il leva des yeux remplis de larmes qu'il ne laissait pas couler au ciel. Attrapant son portable, il composa le numéro d'Hiccup.

\- _Jack ?_ Résonna presque tout de suite la voix du brun, inquiet.

Il savait, pensa Jack. Il savait quel jour on était et il devait avoir attendu un appel toute la journée. Il sourit.

\- Hiccup, je… j'y suis. Je suis au lac. Je patine.

Il était heureux. Chancelant mais heureux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa petite sœur. Hiccup ne répondait rien, alors Jack continua :

\- Je… j'ai réussi. J'ai l'impression qu'Emma est avec moi. Qu'elle… qu'elle me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- _Oh Jack…_

\- Je vais bien, Hiccup. Et… le ciel est magnifique, ce soir, ajouta le garçon en relevant la tête. Il est plein d'étoiles, la lune est énorme. J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu sois là. J'aimerais que tu le vois. Que tu me vois.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne réponde.

- _Je te vois, Jack. Et tu es mille fois plus beau que le ciel, les étoiles et la lune réunis._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Il resta bouche bée : Hiccup était là, au bord du lac gelé. Une petite valise à ses pieds, debout dans la neige, plus beau que jamais, de la brume fine s'échappant de ses lèvres. Jack, figé, ne réagit pas quand son compagnon vint le rejoindre, prudent pour ne pas glisser, son téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. A quelques mètres de Jack, Hiccup parla au combiné :

\- Tu es magnifique, Jack.

L''autre réagit enfin, raccrochant puis rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, imité par Hiccup ; il franchit la distance qui les séparait. Jack s'arrêta pendant une seconde, comme pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le brun lui sourit, posant une main sur la joue du garçon qui s'y blottit.

\- Tu es venu, souffla presque douloureusement Jack, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami.

Hiccup caressa sa peau.

\- Je suis venu, répéta-t-il. Pour toi.

Jack se rapprocha définitivement, venant frotter son nez contre celui du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se recula, troublé.

\- Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'ignorer si longtemps. Je… je t'aime Hiccup. J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé. Je t'aime.

Le brun sourit tendrement, l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, Jack.

Jack ria nerveusement, les yeux étincelants, puis dévia la conversation :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es venu ?

\- Astrid m'a offert le billet d'avion pour Noël, confia le jeune homme en attrapant les mains de son homologue. Je voulais être avec toi aujourd'hui, je voulais voir le fameux lac, aussi. J'ai appelé tes parents ce matin, j'ai mis une éternité à trouver leur numéro. Ils m'ont donné leur adresse. J'ai pris un taxi depuis l'aéroport pour venir ici. Je suis directement venu au lac je me doutais que tu y serais. Je me suis à peine mit en route que tu m'as appelé.

\- Toi alors, soupira, tout sourire, Jack. Tu es plein de surprises.

Il le prit franchement dans ses bras, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manquée alors qu'il ne s'était quitté que 5 jours auparavant. L'autre répondit à l'étreinte, plus petit que son compagnon, pour une fois, l'irlandais trichant grâce aux lames des patins. Jack remarqua lui aussi la différence il se redressa et obligea Hiccup à relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Idiot, ria celui-ci contre ses lèvres en le voyant faire.

L'idiot ne fit que sourire et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se mit soudainement à tourner sur lui-même, entrainant le brun dans la danse. Brun qui s'agrippa à lui :

\- Jack, tu sais que je ne porte pas de patin, mais des chaussures de ville, qui glissent, dont une remplie par une prothèse ?

\- Je sais. Rappelles-toi, _je ne te lâche pas_.

Hiccup se redressa, regardant avec surprise le garçon qui le fixant avec assurance. Cette phrase, il la lui avait déjà dite la fois où il était allé à la patinoire, et où ils avaient fini la soirée à l'hôpital. Est-ce que, déjà, Jack s'intéressait à lui ? Ou le fait qu'il est retenu cette phrase soit anodin ? Hiccup, avisant le sourire charmeur que lui offrait Jack, lâcha en secouant la tête, mitigé entre l'exaltation et le désespoir :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es particulièrement fleur bleue ou complétement dingue, Frost.

Jack émit un rire rauque qui fit frissonner Hiccup.

\- Un peu des deux, même si je ne l'assume pas toujours.

Le brun se blottit contre lui, leur slow improvisé continuant doucement.

\- Hiccup ? Demanda Jack au bout d'un long silence confortable.

\- Hn ?

\- Merci d'être là.

Hiccup devina au ton employé que « là » ne qualifiait pas juste le lac, ou même l'Irlande, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, embrassant le cou lisse de son petit-ami. Celui-ci se recula, les ramenant doucement vers la terre ferme.

\- Et si j'allais proprement te présenter à mes parents ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En rentrant chez lui, portant la valise d'Hiccup, Jack avisa de suite ses parents, installés dans le canapé. Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour sourire à leur fils quand ils virent le brun qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui lui tenait la main. Presque aussitôt, ils apparurent à leur côté. Jack sourit, laissant la main d'Hiccup dans la sienne :

\- Maman, Papa, voici Hiccup. Que vous avez apparemment déjà eu au téléphone, si j'en crois mes sources.

\- Oui, en effet, sourit son père.

\- Enchan…

Hiccup ne put finir de prononcer ce seul mot : la mère de Jack le serrait dans ses bras. Peu sûr de la réaction à adopter, Hiccup resta d'abord figé avant de finalement amener un bras timide dans le dos dans la grande femme, l'autre toujours relié à Jack.

\- Merci. Merci d'avoir ramené mon Jack.

Il y avait des larmes contenues dans sa voix et Hiccup déglutit pour ne pas céder à l'émotion. Il articula :

\- On s'est ramené l'un l'autre, madame Frost.

\- Appelles-moi Jane, renifla-t-elle en se reculant, essuyant ses yeux. Et voici mon mari Alan.

\- Enchanté, réussit à dire Hiccup, attendri. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

\- Tant que tu fais le bonheur de mon fils, tu es ici chez toi, lui assura Alan en lui serrant fortement la main.

A ces mots, Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Jack pour lui sourire. En réponse, Jack l'imita et lui caressa la main de son pouce. L'échange n'échappa pas aux parents. Le gallois leur plut immédiatement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils passèrent une journée complète chez les parents de Jack. Ce dernier montra énormément de photos à Hiccup, notamment des photos de Emma et de lui plus jeunes. Ils allèrent patiner l'après-midi, bien qu'Hiccup n'était pas très à l'aise avec les vieux patins de Jack. Finalement, ils restèrent surtout à la maison, où le brun apprit beaucoup sur l'enfance de son petit-ami, sur sa famille.

Dans la nuit du 29 au 30, ils repartirent à Québec. Mérida avec appelé Hiccup la veille et la conversation pouvait se résumer par cette tirade qu'elle avait soupirée : « _Aster nous invite dans le chalet de son oncle pour fêter le nouvel an. Forcément, je suis invité par Sab. J'allais dire à Raiponce de se pointer, mais il s'avère qu'Aster avait_ déjà _demandé à notre blonde d'amour – je vous passe les détails mais elle m'en a raconté des belles à propos de la fête après l'évènement, aka ils ont essayé de faire des bébés – du coup pas besoin de parlementer. Je me doute qu'Aster a dit à Jack de venir et comme vous êtes comme cul et chemise, il va t'inviter à son tour. Pour te faire plaisir, j'ai appelé Astrid mais elle m'a dit qu'elle le faisait avec les jumeaux bizarres et les deux gars encore plus bizarres de ta bande de gens bizarres. Alors je sais ce que tu vas me dire, blablabla je peux pas choisir, mon cœur est déchiré, blablabla, mais j'aimerais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous. Raiponce aussi. On t'aime, Hiccup. Et puis avec de la chance, t'arrivera peut-être à droguer Jack et le mettre dans ton lit, qui sait ? J'ai bien remarqué que tu veux te le tap…_ ». Donc, Hiccup l'avait coupé à ce moment en prononçant calmement son nom, les joues légèrement rougies. Et il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, essayant d'ignorer le haussement de sourcils et le sourire lubrique de Jack, qui avait tout écouté – et s'était étouffé en entendant l'anecdote subtile sur Aster et Raiponce bien que le garçon lui avait déjà dit qu'il appréciait beaucoup la petite blonde. Aster avait en effet envoyé un message six jours plus tôt à son ami, donc les deux garçons étaient au courant pour le chalet. Mérida en avait profité pour dire à Hiccup que le traineau qui les emmenait, c'est-à-dire la voiture de Sab, partirait à 18h la journée du 30 et qu'il pouvait profiter du voyage.

Comme le vol pour rentrer durait 11h30, Jack et Hiccup prirent l'avion à 5h12, et parlèrent pendant le trajet, n'arrivant que très peu à se reposer. Ils eurent le temps de vite repasser chez Jack, prendre des affaires, puis chez Hiccup et Astrid, qui n'était pas là, avant de filer chez Sab.

\- Hic ! S'écria Mérida en le voyant arriver, roulant jusqu'à lui puis se stoppant en voyant Jack à ses côtés. Frost ? Bah t'es pas déjà là-bas ?

Puis elle le regarda, suspicieuse :

\- Pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble ?

Hiccup voulut inventer une excuse mais Jack le devança en lui prenant la main :

\- Il m'a trouvé dans son lit ce matin.

\- Ahah t'es con Frost, ria la jeune fille en se retournant pour retrouver Sab.

Sauf que Sab, lui, restait indécis devant les nouveaux arrivants. Et Sab connaissait trop Jack pour reconnaitre son _seul_ air sérieux. Il tapa sur le toit de la voiture pour attirer le regard de sa petite amie et signa précautionneusement en sa direction. Mérida se tourna à nouveau pour faire face aux deux garçons. Hiccup n'avait pas retiré sa main et regardait le garçon, une mine d'incompréhension ravie sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent, ne parlant pas, les mains toujours liés. La rousse écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hiccup caresser doucement le poignet de l'autre en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Oh putain mais… c'est sérieux ?

\- Oui Merry, c'est sérieux, chuchota Hiccup qui semblait aux anges.

La jeune femme resta un moment à les regarder d'un air incroyablement bête. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais… Jack-Jack, t'étais pas hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles ? Ou je me fais des films ?

Sab tapa à nouveau sur la voiture, signant vers Jack. Mérida tourna sur elle-même pour signer à son tour. Jack, lâchant la main de son compagnon, claqua des doigts pour attirer le regard de son ami, participant aux échanges. Hiccup se renfrogna. Il _devait_ apprendre la SLF d'urgence. Vraiment. Il regarda Jack d'un air perdu. Ce dernier s'arrêta instantanément et, vérifiant que les deux autres le regardaient, il prit le visage du brun en coupe en lui donna un baiser passionné ; Hiccup y répondit, surprit autant qu'enchanté.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Mérida était complétement choquée. Sab ne disait rien mais venant d'un muet, ça n'était pas vraiment pertinent comme observation ( _Je m'auto-fais des blagues. Je suis mort de rire. J'espère que vous partagez ma stupidité sinon vous ratez une bonne tranche de rire bête. Posez votre cerveau à côté, ça ira mieux_ ). Jack mit finalement fin au baiser ; les deux garçons étaient essoufflés et l'irlandais se régala du visage rougit d'Hiccup. Il lui sourit, lascif, se mordant la lèvre d'un air vorace. Par mimétisme, l'autre l'imita, avec une mine beaucoup plus boudeuse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Jack en riant un peu.

Hiccup le frappa doucement à l'épaule, se détournant, trop heureux pour répondre. Il perdit instantanément son sourire, se remettant de ses émotions, quand il vit les regards médusés, pour ne pas dire "bovins", du couple en face d'eux. Jack fit de même.

\- Oh mon dieu, répéta la rousse.

\- Remets t'en Ginger, rigola Jack.

Mérida ne pensa même pas à être outrée. Elle se figea encore quand Jack donna une claque aux fesses à Hiccup en soupirant :

\- Allez, en voiture Simone, qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

Il attrapa les deux sacs qui contenaient leurs vêtements et les chargea dans la voiture avec Sab, qui vint signer avec lui. Hiccup se rapprocha de Mérida et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Ça va aller ma Merry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Oh mon dieu… mais comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bah un peu comme ça, à vrai dire… avec le temps, je suppose.

\- Mais Jack-Jack est gay ? Demanda innocemment la rousse.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse abandonner son côté hétéro du jour au lendemain mais en tout cas, il m'aime moi. Et je suis un mec. Donc peut-être qu'on peut dire qu'il est gay.

\- Wow… ça pour une surprise !

Elle ajouta, réussissant enfin à ne plus avoir un air ahuri :

\- Il le vit bien dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui découvre que sa sexualité n'était en fait pas ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se précipite, qu'on attente pour le montrer et dire aux autres. Et en fait, il met lui-même tout le monde au courant : Astrid, ses parents, vous deux !

\- Ses parents ?

\- On revient tout juste d'Irlande.

\- Wow… je suis hyper choquée, souffla-t-elle puis elle sursauta en criant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : et ravie en fait !

Elle se pencha en avant pour lui offrir une accolade.

\- Sois heureux mon Hiccup.

Hiccup sourit à son tour en la serrant contre lui. Il la lâcha après quelques secondes de câlins.

\- Tu me dis s'il assure au lit ? Je me suis toujours posé la question.

Le garçon ria sarcastiquement.

\- Jamais, Mérida, je ne parlerai pas de ma vie sexuelle avec toi.

\- Nul.

Jack les appela et ils rejoignirent la voiture Hiccup porta Mérida pour l'asseoir devant et rangea son fauteuil dans le coffre avant de lui-même s'installer à l'arrière, à côté de Jack.

\- Qu'a dit Sab ? Demanda-t-il à l'irlandais à mi-voix.

\- Il l'a bien pris ; il s'en fout un peu en fait. Il est content pour nous.

\- Et… ça va ?

\- Oui, souffla l'autre. J'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je t'aime et j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache.

Hiccup amena son visage au sien, lui offrit un baiser chaste et murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

Mérida, quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un coup d'œil derrière : les garçons s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, probablement épuisés par les trajets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils arrivèrent à 23h. Sab se gara juste devant la porte pour sortir Mérida, qui s'était finalement endormie elle aussi. Il sourit en lui caressant doucement la joue pour la réveiller doucement.

\- Sab ? Articula-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. On est arrivé ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit pour aller chercher son fauteuil. Au passage, il toqua fortement à la vitre de la porte arrière pour réveiller Jack et Hiccup. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à Mérida, il vit les garçons émerger doucement. Il porta alors sa princesse sur le fauteuil. La porte du chalet s'ouvrit sur Raiponce, toute sautillante, qui arriva vers eux, tirant Aster par la main. Qu'elle lâcha pour aller étreindre Mérida.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Rouquine.

\- Toi aussi Blondasse, même si on s'est vu il y a genre 6 jours.

Aster serra la main de Sab.

\- Jack est dans la voiture ? Il me rappelle pas, cet enfoiré.

\- Ouep, dit Mérida, que Raiponce emmenait déjà à l'intérieur. A l'arrière. Avec Hiccup.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, aidant Sab à sortir les valises. Quand il les vit – oui, parce qu'il n'y a pas de mur, entre le coffre et les sièges arrières d'une voiture, en fait – : Jack et Hiccup en train de s'embrasser.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant brutalement, son crâne venant buter le coffre ouvert et il grogna.

Il vit vaguement Jack se retourner vers lui et jurer alors qu'Hiccup grimaçait en se détournant. Sab lui attrapa le bras, lui mimant de se calmer et commença à signer. Aster l'ignora. Raiponce, alertée par les cris de son petit ami, revint vers eux, inquiète :

\- Aster ?

Jack sortit de la voiture, les mains en avant comme pour calmer le jeu, d'avance. Il fit plusieurs mimiques ridicules puis finit par lever ses deux index, comme pour l'avertir :

\- Bunny, tu vas me laisser t'expliquer avant de me frapper ou d'hurler.

L'autre fit la carpe il voulait répondre mais rien de vraiment bien ne lui venait en tête maintenant.

\- Aster, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda prudemment Raiponce en voyant les garçons se faire face.

\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée ! Répondit son copain en se retenant de crier.

Ce moment fut donc celui choisi par Hiccup pour, à son tour, sortir de la voiture. Il soupira, ignorant les autres, prenant tranquillement son sac dans le coffre, la main de Raiponce, puis disparut dans le chalet avec elle. Aster leva les bras au ciel de manière exagérée en pointant la porte du doigt.

 _Merci du soutien, sale gallois,_ soupira mentalement Jack, toujours dans cette la position, sur la défensive.

\- Bunny… il s'est passé quelque chose et tu vas l'accepter parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. Et que tu me connais, et que tu m'aimes.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pointa Sab du doigt, qui semblait pourtant avoir bien réussi à s'éloigner discrètement.

\- Lui l'a accepté tout de suite.

\- Jack, prévint Aster d'un ton sombre – et ce fut le signal que Sab attendait pour prendre les valises et fuir.

\- Je suis amoureux d'Hiccup. Et c'est réciproque.

\- Non mais je rêve, répéta son ami en se frappant le front du plat de sa main. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Officiellement, depuis le début des vacances. Officieusement, je pense que ça fait bien plus longtemps.

\- T'es sérieux, Jackson ? – Aster continua, ignorant Jack ronchonner « je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça… » : – Vous sortez ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine ?!

Jack haussa les épaules et fit la moue :

\- Oui.

L'autre garçon se baissa, ramassa de la neige et la jeta au visage de Jack d'un geste de rage.

\- T'es vraiment le pire meilleur ami de l'univers, se plaignit-il en lançant une nouvelle poignée de neige.

Jack se défendit :

\- Aster, c'est bon, je ne t'annonce pas que je vais mourir, je suis en couple, c'est tout !

\- Avec Hiccup ?! S'écria Aster.

\- Oui avec Hiccup, et alors ?! S'énerva à son tour Jack en se rapprochant dangereusement du garçon qui était bien plus grand que lui.

Celui-ci relâcha ses épaules, pantelant. Il fit mine de frapper le torse de son ami mais ne mit aucune force dans le coup. Il dit doucement :

\- Tu fais chier, Frost… En début d'année, je t'ai demandé s'il se passait quelque chose avec Hiccup et tu m'as répondu que non. Et maintenant que vous sortez ensemble, je suis le dernier au courant ?

Jack en resta bouche bée. Quoi vraiment ? Il était vexé parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit plutôt ? Pas parce qu'il sortait avec un mec ? A son tour, il « frappa » l'autre.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'avais pas réalisé que je tenais à lui _de cette manière_ avant. Et je ne l'assume que depuis une dizaine de jours. Tu t'imagines, toi, tomber d'amour pour un mec, comme ça, alors que t'as toujours été attiré que par des meufs ? Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûr de mes propres sentiments parce que tu comptes vraiment pour moi, et que j'avais peur de ta réaction, Bunny.

L'autre secoua la tête d'un air blasé :

\- T'es vraiment stupide, Frost. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre de ce que tu tapes ? Tu pourrais bien aimer baiser des chèvres, je m'en ficherais éperdument. T'es comme un frère pour moi, mec, me mets pas de côté comme ça.

Il le frappa à nouveau pour la forme et rentra dans le chalet, laissant Jack pantois, plutôt content de la tournure des évènements, finalement. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait froid, l'irlandais attrapa son sac dans le coffre. Il entra dans le chalet qui respirait toujours autant cette odeur de bois et de froid dont Jack raffolait. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'Aster vivait au Canada, après avoir déménagé d'Irlande, et c'était très souvent que Jack venait en vacances ici. Il y avait passé plus de temps que raison après la mort d'Emma. Quelque part, c'était un peu sa deuxième maison.

Le garçon fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son meilleur ami qui semblait-il, s'adressait à Hiccup :

\- T'entends c'que j'dis, crevette ?

Jack avança un peu plus pour trouver Aster, debout devant Hiccup, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : _attends… ça s'est pas bien passé il y a peine deux secondes dehors ?_

\- Je pourrais te faire la même réflexion pour Raiponce, mon lapin, répondit calmement Hiccup, pas du tout stressé de la différence de poids/taille, faisant rire Jack, qui connaissait bien le ton sarcastique du brun – il adorait et détestait à la fois quand son compagnon prenait cette voix.

Aster se redressa encore plus tandis qu'Hiccup penchait la tête sur le côté, tentant de ne pas perdre son visage de vue. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Finalement, le grand gaillard hocha les épaules et murmura un « non mais oui, c'est vrai » un peu déçu de son effet, se tournant vers Raiponce pour quémander de l'aide. Celle-ci se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser puis se tourna vers Hiccup :

\- Je suis contente pour vous, Hiccup.

Tatiana, remarquant Jack, vint papillonner autour de lui, puis virevolta près des autres couples pour se retrouver vers North, à qui elle dit d'une voix pétillante :

\- Et c'est ainsi que subsistèrent deux célibataires dans ce merveilleux chalet. North, toujours pas intéressé ?

Le garçon ria en mettant un bras sur ses épaules :

\- T'es trop bien pour moi, petite fée.

La jeune fille ria et se blottit contre le plus grand.

\- Bon ! S'écria Mérida, briseuse d'ambiance mignonne. Je propose qu'on aille se coucher pour que tout soit prêt demain, ça vous tente ?

Avant que quiconque puisse répliquer, elle sortit un papier de son sac, se déplaça jusqu'à un mur et l'épingla :

\- Je fais une liste des choses à faire.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste que la chambre du fond ? Marmonna Jack et rejoignant Hiccup, ignorant le ton sans réplique de la rousse.

\- Eh non, parce que je suis une amie exceptionnelle qui me sacrifie pour vous, chantonna Tatiana en tirant North par le bras, qui grommela quelque chose comme « J'étais pas au courant et je ne suis pas d'accord ».

\- T'es la meilleure ! Lui hurla Jack avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- Vous prendrez la chambre au premier étage, à côté de la nôtre, intervint Raiponce, parce que je suis pas sûre que Sab apprécie de devoir faire monter tous les escaliers à Merry.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Sab et signa. Le garçon s'empourpra et Jack, qui avait suivi l'échange sans vraiment le vouloir, se détourna, attrapant la main d'Hiccup pour l'emmener à l'étage en s'écriant :

\- Je ne voulais pas le savoir, Ginger ! Merci pour les cauchemars…

Ce à quoi la jeune femme signa une toute autre forme de langage en ricanant. Avant de disparaitre, le gallois se retourna vers le groupe :

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise les filles !

Raiponce et Mérida rirent.

\- Il est trop mignon. Je l'adore, sourit Raiponce, ce qui lui valut un regard jaloux d'Aster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arrivés dans la chambre qui leur était assignée, Jack, à peine son manteau enlevé, s'effondra sur le lit, jetant négligemment son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je rêve d'un lit depuis presque 24h, marmonna-t-il, la tête perdue dans les oreillers.

Hiccup fit une moue attendrie en posant son sac à côté du sien. Il enleva sa grosse veste et vint rejoindre Jack sur le lit, à califourchon sur lui il entreprit de relever le T-shirt du jeune homme pour lui masser le dos. L'autre soupira d'aise.

\- Oh mon dieu… j'adore tes mains.

Hiccup ria un peu en se penchant vers lui pour lui mordiller la hanche. Au bout d'un moment, Jack se retourna brusquement, retenant le brun pour qu'il reste sur lui. Il se redressa légèrement, puis enleva son haut pour se recoucher à nouveau, prenant les mains de l'autre pour qu'il le caresse.

\- Dis donc, tu réclamerais pas un peu ? Se moqua doucement Hiccup, en s'exécutant quand même.

\- J'ai mal partout et je suis fatigué, geint le garçon en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

\- Oh mon pauvre James chéri…

Hiccup continua ses grattouilles un moment jusqu'à ce que son regard ne rencontre les cicatrices de Jack. Il se recula un peu et entreprit d'embrasser une à une les dizaines de marques blanches, faisant à nouveau soupirer l'autre quand il descendit beaucoup trop sur son bas ventre. Tendrement, il remonta jusqu'à son torse, puis son cou et ses lèvres. Le jeune homme commençait à s'endormir sous l'affection de son petit ami, qui l'embrassa amoureusement en souriant devant sa mine endormie.

\- Enlève au moins ton pantalon pour dormir, s'amusa Hiccup en se relevant, se déshabillant et enlevant sa prothèse.

Il grimaça sa jambe lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Il était resté assis beaucoup trop longtemps et il en subissait les conséquences. L'entendant, Jack, en caleçon déjà sous la couette se redressa un peu, inquiet, oubliant momentanément son épuisement :

\- Ça va pas ?

\- J'ai… Je vais m'étirer un peu, ça ira. Endors-toi.

Hiccup s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, balança sa jambe, utilisant le plus possible son genou. Jack le regarda faire, sombre. Au bout d'un moment, il se releva, vint prendre la main du garçon et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea, s'assit à sa gauche, dos à lui et entreprit de presser doucement le moignon d'Hiccup.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Quand tu as mal, je peux te masser, je sais que ça te fait du bien.

Hiccup déglutit, grimaçant toujours.

\- Je… je sais. C'est juste… c'est pas la partie de mon corps que je préfère le plus. J'aimerais… Laisse tomber, je suis stupide.

Il ne continua pas. Jack attendit patiemment, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- J'aimerais que tu me trouves beau. Que t'ais pas à te préoccuper du fait qu'il me manque une moitié de jambe. Je sais que c'est répugnant.

Jack s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hic…

Le garçon se renfrogna, secouant la tête. Il s'assit, levant une main comme pour lui demander de ne rien ajouter, remontant ses jambes contre lui. L'irlandais prit fermement son menton dans sa main pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui, l'air malheureux en voyant le regard fuyant du brun.

\- J'aimerais que tu te vois comme je te vois. Je te trouve magnifique, Hiccup. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Avec ta jambe ou sans ta jambe, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que c'est la même chose pour moi. On a tous les deux des cicatrices qu'on aimerait faire disparaitre. Mais on ne peut pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est s'accepter tels qu'on est. Parce qu'on est beaux Hiccup. Avec nos corps cassés, on est _beaux_. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus magnifique et attirant que toi.

Il ajouta pour ne pas céder à l'émotion, sentant qu'il allait répondre aux larmes d'Hiccup :

\- J'aurais pas changé de bord pour quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas tout mon amour. Ne te dénigres plus, s'il-te-plait. Tu es parfait à mes yeux ; j'aimerais que tu le sois même aux tiens.

Hiccup renifla et vint se blottir dans ses bras, le renversant en arrière. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Jack le serra contre lui. Il se contorsionna pour qu'ils soient confortablement installés, sous la couette, étendant son bras pour éteindre la lumière. Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il souffla :

\- On s'est accepté l'un l'autre je pense que ça serait bien qu'on s'accepte nous-même.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hiccup est entendu mais celui-ci se serra encore plus contre lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Tu es prêt ?

Hiccup hocha la tête, réajustant son short et son T-shirt de pyjama, vérifiant une dernière fois que sa prothèse était bien mise. Jack, torse nu, lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la chambre. Tout le monde était déjà debout les garçons avaient attendu d'entendre les autres se lever avant de sortir. Ce matin, c'était décidé : ils s'acceptaient. Et pour ça, il fallait s'assumer, entier ou pas, couvert de cicatrices ou non, devant des amis ou devant des inconnus. Mais des amis, pour commencer, c'était déjà bien.

Tous étaient attablés. Face au couloir duquel les garçons sortaient, il y avait Raiponce, principalement, qui allait se rasseoir, et qui eut à peine le temps de poser la tasse qu'elle tenait avant d'aviser Jack et Hiccup arriver tranquillement, main dans la main. Elle sursauta en un cri et porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Alertés, ses amis se retournèrent et suivirent son regard. Certains jugèrent, d'autres ne prononcèrent pas un mot, et Mérida lâcha un plutôt poli en avisant la jambe d'Hiccup :

\- La vache… je pensais pas que ça ressemblait à ça. C'est bien plus classe que mes jambes à moi.

Et elle recommença à manger avec cette désinvolture qui était la sienne, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres. Raiponce frissonna.

\- Les garçons… ?

Elle n'arriva pas prononcer un mot de plus. S'asseyant tranquillement à table, Hiccup fut le premier à réagir. Jack le trouva affreusement calme alors que, il y à peine quelques minutes, il était paralysé de peur.

\- J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y 3 ans et demi, qui a couté la vie à ma mère. Et la moitié de ma jambe gauche. Je me suis dit que, comme on allait vivre dans la même maison pendant quelques jours, ça servait à rien de me cacher. Voilà.

Il ajouta d'une voix plus douce, se servant du café, le regard fuyant :

\- Mais… enfin, si jamais ça vous dérange, je peux aussi aller mettre un pantalon.

Jack lui serra la main, mais n'osa pas parler. Hiccup continua pour lui :

\- Je me rends compte que je suis quasiment sûr que vous êtes tous au courant pour Jack. Même vous deux, fit-il en désignant Raiponce et Mérida.

La rousse lança un « ouep » un peu coupable tandis que Raiponce hochait la tête en grimaçant, jetant une œillade fautive à Aster, qui la lui rendit. Jack regarda d'abord, surprit, Hiccup, puis les autres. Il haussa brièvement les épaules.

\- Hic ? Appela doucement Raiponce en se rasseyant lentement. Je suis désolée pour ta maman. Et aussi… pour ta sœur, Jack.

Les garçons sourirent maladroitement.

\- Si on n'avait pas été prêt d'en parler, on s'en serait cachés, Raiponce, intervint pour la première fois Jack. On va mieux.

Puis, se tournant vers Hiccup, il lui sourit, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

\- On va vraiment mieux, il répéta, sûr de lui.

Et c'était vrai.


	14. Petit message !

Bonjour à tout ceux qui sont encore là !

Ceci n'est pas la suite du tout mais je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont décidé de suivre ou de mettre en favori Scars donc je mets un petit post ici pour vous prévenir que, si vous avez aimez cette fic, je suis en train d'en écrire/publier une autre. Elle est du même genre que Scars, en plus "violente" ; je vous laisse allez jeter un coup d'oeil pour le comprendre par vous même, allez sur mon profil, c'est Tearing Apart.

A bientôt j'espère vous revoir sur mon autre potentiel HiJack


End file.
